Animagi Fury Re-write
by kevin1984
Summary: What if Harry had vanished before Albus could retrieve him and take him to the Dursley. How different would his life had been. Join Harry on his way to greatness without the abuse suffered. Daphne/Harry. Weasley bashing and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Animagi Fury book 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Harry Potter series or any future works by the author J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Ok everyone seeing that i really screwed up with the last version. Then i have decided to re-post this story. Please note a lot of changes will be happening from the first version. So Please look out for those.  
**

**Godric Hollow Halloween 1981**

A dark hooded figure made his way down the quiet streets of Godric's Hollow. He was keeping close to the shadows of the street to avoid detection. The figure could hear children walking down the street singing and shouting. He quickly blended in with the darkness and watched them walk by. He sneered at them and continued walking towards his destination. He stopped outside a quaint little thatched cottage. The figure under the hood grinned and made his way down the small path to complete his mission.

Meanwhile in the house, a couple and a baby rested peacefully in their living room. The woman looked down at the sleeping baby in her arms. She smiled, while looking at her husband.

"He looks just like you, James, when he is sleeping. Come and see."

The woman moved over so the man could sit down to look over her shoulder, and he looked down on the child peacefully in his wife's arms. James smiled, before using one of his fingers to caress the child's small cheeks.

"He may have my features, Lily, but he has your eyes."

Lily turned and looked at her husband. "I'm going to put him down for the night. Be back soon."

James watched as his wife walk up the stairs. Just as she got to the top, he heard the front door blasted open. He looked in horror as the cloaked figure stormed into his home. James could hear him hiss in an unearthly voice.

"Where is the child, Potter?"

James immediately pulled his wand out and fired several stunner at the figure. James gritted his teeth as every one of his spells was blocked. He watched as a yew wand was pointed at him. Just before he heard the figure hiss those two deadly words, he shouted.

"Lily, take Harry and run."

This was the last thing anyone would hear him say as a sickly green streak collided with him. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell to the floor.

Lily was horrified. She quickly ran to Harry's room and placed him down into his crib. She then pulled her wand out and pointed it at the door. She quickly warded it the best she could. Lily could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. She heard the rattling breath of her husband's murderer call out to her.

"Lily, I don't want to kill you. I promised you to another. Severus would be a better husband than what is down stairs."

Lily placed her hand over her mouth and turned to look at Harry in his crib. She picked him up and kissed his forehead. She began muttering an ancient spell as tears rolled down her cheeks. She watched Harry glow gold, and then placed him in the crib. She turn to see the bedroom door blast open. She quickly spun around and pointed her wand at the cloaked figure. She threw herself at him, begging him to spare her child's life. The cloaked figure threw her to the side. She collided with the wall. She looked back towards the crib and watched in horror as the figure raised his wand. Lily stood up pointed her wand at the figure.

"_Crucio_!" she shouted.

She watched as the figure paused for a minute and fell to the floor in pain. Lily held the curse in place shouting, "Severus will never be better than James." She suddenly felt weak while using the curse and her legs slipped out from under her. Blessing Harry with love had taken too much out of her.

The figure slowly stood up pointed his wand at the girl grinning.

"So the mudblood knows how to play. You foolish girl. Avada Kedavra."

The man smiled as the spell collided with her chest, and Lily Potter joined her husband among the list of his victims. Once she had fallen, the cloaked figure turned back to the crib and pointed his wand down at the babe that lay there. He grinned as the killing curse once again left his lips.

"Avada Kedavra."

The figure eyes widened as he was thrown back against the wall as his curse was repelled off the golden shield surrounding the child. He tried to get up, but only managed to injure his legs further. He struggled down the corridor and stumbled his way down the stairs. Once at the bottom of the stairs, his legs gave out entirely. He crawled out the front door and vanished in a cloud black smoke.

**Hours Later**

An old man appeared at what remained of the Potter's house. He looked at the destruction in front of him, and he realized his fears and hopes where not misplaced. The old man walked through what remained of the front door. He looked in the lounge and saw the body of a former student of his lying lifeless beside the couch. The old man sighed then made his way through the rest of the house. As he climbed the stairs he could hear a faint cry coming from the far side of the house. The old man made his way toward the noise and walked into the blood-stained room. He cried as he looked at the lifeless body of Lily Potter sprawled out across the floor. He quickly looked into the crib. He saw the couple's child looking up at him. The old man went to pick up the child, and just as he was about to pick him up, the child glowed gold and vanished. The old man had no clue what had happened. He quickly left the house and vanished into the cold October air.

**Greengrass Manor**

The small creature heard a faint cry coming from outside the front door. She slowly opened it to find a baby crying on the doorstep. The small creature picked the child up and carried him into the house. She made her way into the drawing room. She slowly opened the door.

"Master, I found this child left on the doorstep, sir. I believe it is Master Harry Potter, sir." She said, looking towards a man in his late twenties.

The man walked quickly over to the small creature and took the child from her arms.

"Thank you, Mavis. That is all." The man rocked the child in his arms before calling for his wife. "Martha, you need to come here quickly."

A women in her late twenties appeared in the room. She had shoulder length blonde hair and sparking blue eyes.

"What's wrong, dear? I have just put Daphne down to sleep."

The man turned to the woman with the child still in his arms. "Young Harry here just appeared onto our doorstep. You know what that means, right?"

The woman placed her hand over her mouth and gasped. She took the child from her husband's arms and sat down on the sofa. She started rocking the child to sleep. She looked at her husband.

"We must visit Gringott's tomorrow. If what we think as happened then that would make us his magical guardians."

The man nodded. "Very well. We will make a trip to Gringott's tomorrow." As he finished speaking, he felt his home wards flare. The man withdrew his wand and gestured for his wife to take the child upstairs.

Mavis popped back in once again. "Master, there is an Albus Dumbledore here to see you."

The man placed his wand back in his holster. "Invite him in, Mavis, please."

Mavis popped back out. The man sat in one of the recliners, waiting for the argument to begin. Mavis appeared with a very wise looking old man. He was wearing dark blue robes and half-moon spectacles. The two men shook hands.

Clyde gestured for Albus to sit down. Clyde then turned to Albus. "I know why you're here, Albus, and you cannot take him. You were present just as I was when Lily and James made their will. It clearly states, in the events of their deaths, Harry will be entrusted to us. If we were not available, then he would past down the list of other guardians."

Albus sighed, he knew perfectly what the will said, but for his great plan Harry had to go to his aunt. "Clyde, you must understand. Harry needs to grow up away from the magical world. He is still a target for Voldemort, and having him here would put you at great risk. He has to go to Lily's sister for the greater good."

Clyde slammed his glass down on the table. He glared at the old man in front of him.

"You would send him to Lily's muggle sister, the woman who hates magic with a passion. What are you trying to do Albus kill the boy? You know full well it states clearly in their will that he is never to go near them. You were there, Albus. Besides, Harry is betrothed to my daughter, Daphne. This was planned ever since Lily and Martha left Hogwarts. If anything was to happen to Lily and James, then we would be first in line for guardianship. Harry will grow up with Daphne here and become the man his parents wanted him to be. Martha and I will visit Gringott's tomorrow to sort everything out. I am sorry, Albus, but unless you have any other business, I suggest you leave."

Albus stood with a disappointed look on his face. "I am disappointed in you, Clyde. I thought you would have wanted what was the best for Harry. Growing up in the magical world will be torture for the child, especially if he has taken care of Voldemort. There will no rest for him."

Clyde glared at Albus and stated flatly "The answer is no, Albus; now remove yourself from my property before I call the Magical Law Enforcement."

Albus sighed then saying with a grandfatherly tone, "I will take this to the Wizengamot. I cannot have Harry growing up in the magical world."

With that last statement, Clyde watched Albus vanish. Clyde poured himself another glass of whiskey as Martha walked in. He sighed before turning to his wife and spoke in weary voice.

"Albus was just here. He wanted to remove Harry to Lily's sister. Honestly, the old man's got a few screws loose; everything has to be done for his so called 'greater good'. I bet he knew there would be an attack tonight and decided to do nothing, all because of this so called prophecy that James kept harping on about. Where is Harry now?"

Martha looked at her husband said with a smile on her face "I laid him down next to Daphne. They're both asleep. Tomorrow we'll get another crib so he can sleep in the nursery with her." Clyde just nodded.

**Albania**

The hooded figure sprawled on the floor in pain. He was firing curses left and right. A few of his followers didn't know what to do. The figure screamed out,

"Damn you, Potter!"

The figure crawled into his throne and called out in parseltongue, "_Nagini, come here_."

His followers watched as a dirty great snake appeared and wrapped itself around its master's feet. The figure knew he was dying. He had hoped to kill the child and make a horcrux. He was livid about it all. Where does child get the power to repel the killing curse? He could feel his heart slow down he quickly raised his wand and fired a killing curse at one of his followers. The masked figure dropped dead. Voldemort screamed as he felt his soul rip again. He quickly pointed his wand at his snake and muttered a few words. The snake glowed black, and Voldemort collapsed. His followers flew into a panic and quickly vanished from their fallen master's side. Nagini stayed with her master watching over his spectral form, biding her time for when her master found a suitable host.

**Next day**

Clyde and Martha appeared just outside Gringott's. They made their way through the lobby up to the main counter. Clyde gave a little cough, causing the goblin to look up. The goblin gave the witch and wizard a very toothy grin. "Can I help you?"

Clyde, who had dealt with goblins all his life, looked at the little creature and said firmly "We would like to see someone regarding the Potter's will, as their son Harry James Potter arrived on our doorstep last night."

The goblins hopped down from his stool and led the couple through a pair of golden framed doors, into a huge office. Clyde and Martha looked across the desk at the taller goblin as the smaller goblin quietly relayed what had been said to him in the lobby. The big goblin smiled.

"Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass. I hear you wish to discuss the Potters will?

The goblin pulled out the Potter file then handed Clyde a letter. Clyde noticed the Potter seal on the back. He carefully broke the seal and pulled the letter out then began to read it.

_Dear Clyde and Martha_

_If you're reading this then James and I are no longer around. We pray that you will take care of Harry and treat him with just as much love as your own child. Enclosed within this letter, we have list of instruction for you to follow. The sum of 500,000 gallons will be transferred to your account for you to use so Harry can grow up to be who he was meant to be._

_There is something you need to know about Harry. As you know, James was a Lord but he was also known as Duke Gryffindor. When Harry grows up, he will have a number of titles. We already know that he is heir to three of the founders; two on James side and one on my side of the family, and as you can imagine, this will make him very important to many people. Whatever you do, you must not tell anyone._ _People will only try to control Harry more. I fear the old goat has lost it. However now is not the time to rant about such things. Tell Harry we loved him very much and always will_

_With all our love,_

_Duke Gryffindor and Duchess Gryffindor (James and Lily Potter)_

Clyde placed the letter back in envelope and removed the list. He looked over it and thought, "Yes, he will be powerful indeed." Clyde looked across at the goblin then asked. "Is it true Harry is heir to three of the founders?"

The goblin laughed. "He may even be heir to all four of the founders. If the Dark Lord has fallen then he would be heir of Slytherin by rights of conquest. Young Mr. Potter is very powerful as you can see from this list. He will be very unique. Now on with business, the sum five hundred thousand galleons will be deposited into your account. The Potter's also left us specific instructions to double the wards on the home of the family that takes on the responsibility of caring for their son. We would like you to go under the Fidelius charm as well as adding more protection to your home. You should also be aware that taking in Harry will enforce the Potter magic on your house. If I would have to guess, I would say it's more warded then Hogwarts."

Clyde and Martha sat there with their mouths ajar. The goblin laughed then said "I will have one of our warder's come to your house tomorrow to perform the charm."

Clyde and Martha stood up then bowed to the goblin. They then walked out of the bank and headed to buy Harry's baby essentials. Once they collected everything they apparated back to the manor.

**Hogwarts**

Albus sat behind his desk in deep thought. He had just come back from the Ministry of Magic. He had been trying to get custody of Harry Potter. However, it seemed the Wizengamot was more than happy to allow him to stay with the Greengrass family. He stood up, looking out the window as one thought ran through his mind.

"He must go to the Muggle world for his own protection. He has to die. There is no other way. One life for many is a price that I am willing to pay."

**A/N: Hope you like this new story. Purely Daphne and Harry.**

**Big thanks to my co-writer Costalfirebird and Our new Beta and Proof-reader HowlnMadHowie.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or future characters from J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Note i am not sure how much a galleon is worth, but in this story. 1 galleon ****will be worth. £5.00.**

**6 years later**

Clyde was sitting down in his study going over important information. Being Harry's magical guardian meant that he had to act as proxy for the Potter family in the Wizengamot meetings. Albus had tried every year since Harry was placed in Clyde's care to get custody. Unfortunately for Clyde the Wizengamot had turned Albus down every year. Clyde knew that wouldn't stop him though. Clyde sighed.

"Why does the old man have to be so set in his ways?" Clyde was disturbed by a miniature roaring coming from the hallway.

He turned from his desk to see his daughter Daphne was being chased by a baby lion cub. Clyde pinched the bridge of his nose and called out to his daughter.

"Daphne, sweetie, can you come here and bring Harry with you."

Daphne walked into the study with the little lion cub in her arms. She was a spitting image of her mother. Shoulder length blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. She stood in front of her father, holding the small lion cub to her chest.

"Yes daddy?"

Clyde looked at his daughter holding the little cub to her chest.

"Daphne could you put Harry down please." Daphne did as she was told and put the little cub on the floor. The little cub sat down on its hind legs and looked up to the man in the chair. The cub's bright green eyes stared at him, and a faint scar in the shape of a lightning bolt could be seen on the top of its furry head.

"Harry what have I told you about transforming around the house." The man said in a mixture of seriousness and humour.

The little cub leaned its head to the side. Clyde thought he saw the cub give a cheeky grin. Suddenly the cub transformed into a small raven haired boy with bright green eyes. The boy stood up beside Daphne and addressed the man.

"Sorry Uncle Clyde, sometimes I just transform. I am trying to control it though."

Clyde smiled at the boy; even now he could see that he was going to look like his father, minus the brown eye of course. Those were all Lily's

"Harry you are very special not many wizards can transform into one animal let alone multiple animals. You have to be very careful, because people might try to use your power for their own means."

Just as Clyde finished saying this Harry shrunk down into a small puppy. This caused the older man to break out into a laugh.

"I can't wait till you get to Hogwarts Harry. They're not going to know what to do with you. Your father would be so proud of you."

Daphne picked up the little puppy and walked out the room saying in an overly joyous voice "Come on Harry lets go play in the garden." She patted Harry's head, and smiled as his little tail wagged happily.

Once they were both in the garden, Daphne put Harry down in the grass. She sat down and watched as Harry changed from one animal to another. Daphne enjoyed all the animals Harry could become. She had seen his first transformation when she was only 3 years old.

_Flash back_

_Daphne sat in the play pen playing with Harry. Suddenly Harry started to cry. Daphne didn't know what was wrong with her friend. Then she watched in horror as Harry transformed into a little black cub. She watched as Harry stalked towards her. She could see his bright green eyes and a faint lightning bolt scar in its fur. The little panther cub slowly leapt on to Daphne. It made sure that its claws were closed as it curled up in her lap. Daphn_e _thought it was funny and stroked his fur._

_Martha walked into see if the kids were OK. When she saw no Harry, but a little black cub curled up in her daughter's lap she screamed. Clyde came running wondering what had ma__de his wife scream. When he walked into the nursery he was shocked to see Daphne playing with a black cub. Clyde looked at Martha, with raised eyebrows._

_"It must be Harry on Daphne's lap.__"_

_Martha just looked at Clyde a bit lost, and when realization finally hit her she nodded her head. Clyde walked up to the play pen and picked up the little cub and placed it over the other side of the pen. He watched as the cub slowly transformed__ back in to the little three year old boy they had come to know and love._

_End__ of Flash back_

Daphne wished she could transform into an animal. Maybe when she was older she would try and learn how to do it. She carried on watching as Harry kept changing. One minute he was a lion cub, then a panther cub, then a baby raven. Daphne knew he could transform into any animal. Her father had explained that he had a very unique ability. Once he had felt or seen an animal he could transform into it. Several times he had transformed into a foal so she could go riding. Daphne loved it. Harry was the world to her, and she hoped they would be together forever.

**4 years later**

Harry, Daphne and Martha made their way through Diagon Alley. They briskly walked into Gringotts and went up to the main counter. Once at the counter Martha addressed the goblin on duty.

"Excuse me we're here to make a withdrawal. Plus Mr Potter needs to speak to his family account manager."

The goblin looked at Martha and then down at Harry. "Very well Mr Potter would you please follow me."

Harry walked behind the goblin into one of the offices with the Potter crest upon the door. Harry sat down opposite a very smartly dressed goblin. Harry watched as the goblin smiled and in a silken voice said.

"At last young Lord Potter, I have been waiting for you to visit for ten years now. Your parents left a set of instruction for me to perform once you reached your eleventh birthday."

Harry just nodded to let the goblin know he understood. The goblin then continued. "First an inheritance test is required."

The goblin pulled out a small chalice with a sharp needle on top. He placed it in front of Harry. The goblin could see the nervousness in the boy's eyes. "If you could just prick your finger and allow a few drops of your blood to drip into the chalice."

Harry raised his hand and pricked his finger on the needle allowing some blood to drip into the chalice. The goblin took back the chalice and spread some parchment on the desk. He then poured the contents of the chalice on to the parchment. Harry watched as his blood branched out showing his family tree.

The goblin looked over the parchment then smiled. He looked back at Harry. "It is just as we suspected. Since defeating the Dark Lord ten years ago you have won the right to become Slytherin's heir, as well as the three other founders you already descend from. This is yours."

Harry unscrewed the lid from the container pulling out an old roll of parchment. He carefully looked over the document. His eyes bulged out just a little. In an exciting tone he asked his account manager

"This is the deed to Hogwarts. Does that mean I own the school?"

The goblin smiled then nodded. Harry could not believe it. The goblin then pulled out a box. He opened it and turned it to face Harry. In the box were four rings. One ruby ring, one sapphire ring, one topaz ring, and one emerald ring. Each of them carried the image of their respective houses. Harry removed the rings and one at a time placed them on his fingers. Harry felt power run through him. A glow surrounded him with all the colours of the founder's rings. The goblin then bought out another box and opened it.

"This is the ring for House Peverell which you are heir to and allowed to claim it as such."

Harry took the ring and examined it. He then placed it on his finger and watched it glow as it resized.

The goblin laughed. "Now that is over let us see what you have inherited." The goblin handed Harry a file containing all the vaults he now owned.

Vault of Gryffindor: 9,000,000, galleons, 57 sickles, 5 knuts. As well as numerous books, pieces of armour, and jewels.

Vault of Ravenclaw: 4,000,000 galleons, 34 sickles, 4 knuts. As well as numerous books and pieces of jewellery.

Vault of Hufflepuff: 1,000,000, galleons, 3 sickles, 8 knuts. As well as a number of books and jewels.

Vault of Slytherin: 2,000,000 galleons, 56 sickles, 6 knuts. As well as numerous books, potion ingredients, and jewels.

Vault of Potter: 35,000,000, galleons, 45 sickles, 5 knuts. As well as numerous pieces of art and furniture, books, and armour.

Vault of Peverell: 1,500,000 galleons, 50 sickles, 3 knuts, armour and jewels.

Harry James Potter trust fund: 50,000 galleons.

Harry felt the folder fall from his hands onto the desk. He looked wide eyed at the goblin. "All that is mine?"

The goblin looked at him and grinned.

"All the vaults except the Potter vault you can access. The Potter vault will be available when you take up the head of your house at fourteen years of age. It is normally seventeen, but as you are the last Potter, you have the right to take your place as Lord at fourteen instead."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Could you make arrangements for Lord Greengrass to sit in as my proxy for the Peverell and 4 founders please?"

The goblin nodded his head and filled out the paperwork. He handed the parchment to Harry who signed it using a blood quill. Harry dropped the quill and looked at the back of his hand their signed was his name in blood. The goblin grabbed his hand and muttered some spell. Harry watched his hand heal.

"The document has been sent." Unknown to both of them there was an important meeting going on at the ministry.

**Ministry of Magic**

"So we are all in agreement that Harry will be in my care from now on."

Clyde looked sick. Albus smiled just as he was about to bang the gavel the chamber doors opened. A woman walked up to Clyde and handed him a piece of parchment. Clyde quickly looked at the document and smiled. Albus was watched as Clyde stood up.

"Members of the Wizengamot we need to re vote, I have just been handed a document from Gringotts, stating that Harry Potter as signed over all his seats to me until he comes of age."

Albus was furious. He walked over to the man and took the note from Clyde. Albus growled and muttered

"How can this be, all four founders and the Potter seat. Plus the Peverell seat."

Albus had no choice he then stood up and addressed the Wizengamot. "Lords and Ladies, Lord Greengrass has presented me with a document stating that he is standing in as proxy for the four founders, and the Peverell seat." The chamber began to argue and shout. Albus raised his voice "Silence!" The chamber muted immediately. Albus sighed then asked "All in favour of allowing me guardianship of Harry James Potter raise your wands." Albus noticed everyone who voted before was voting again. Albus knew that with the seats he had just lost the vote was swayed against him, but he had to ask anyway. "All of those against?" Albus counted, he counted Clyde's vote as seven. Albus banged the gavel on the desk and growled "Very well guardianship will remain with the Greengrass family, Wizengamot dismissed."

Albus silently made his way to the exit and vanished. Clyde stayed shaking some hands and smiling. He sat back in his chair. He was just happy that the information had reached him just in time.

**Diagon Alley**

Harry walked out and went over to Martha and Daphne. He was dragging a rather large trunk behind him. Martha looked at him. "Harry what's in the trunk?"

Harry smiled, before allowing the trunk to fall onto the pavement. "Lots of books aunty, and many of them journals from my parents vault and other vaults that are entrusted to me."

Martha looked at Harry strangely. "What other vaults Harry?"

Harry handed over the file listing all his vaults and properties. Martha scanned the page and nearly fainted at how much this young man was worth. She handed the folder back to Harry then used her wand to shrink his trunk. Harry placed the small trunk in his pocket. Harry took hold of Daphne hand and walked down the Alley to do their school shopping. Just as they had finished grabbing their potion supplies Clyde appeared in front of them. He picked up Harry and hugged him. Harry was shocked at the affection he was receiving from his uncle.

Clyde placed him back down on the floor, and smiled.

"Harry had it not been for you, Albus would be your guardian now."

That shocked the other three members of his family. Clyde hugged his daughter and wife next. Harry then handed over the file to Clyde who looked at it, like his wife he nearly fainted. The family made their way into the pet store. Harry noticed several tanks with snakes in them. He could hear many voices speaking to him. This confused him as he could only see snakes in front of him.

"C_ome here human, I sense great power within you. Purchase me and I will be your familiar. I will help you reach your tru__e potential."_

Harry turned to the voice and walked towards a tank. He noticed the snake in the tank had its head lifted up and was staring right at him. It was small with yellow eyes and a green hood. The hood almost looked like some sort of head armour. Harry had no idea what was going on, but suddenly felt himself hissing.

_"What type of snake are you?"_

The snake hissed back. _"I am a basilisk, my lord. Do not worry I am still young so my stare cannot kill or petrify anyone."_

Harry thought about this then asked the obvious question. _"What happens when you get older is there a way to stop your stare?"_

The snake glazed its eyes over. He immediately noticed the bright yellow had dimmed.

_"Yes my lord, I can glaze my vision to stop the effects, however if you wi__sh for me to use my stare I will do so at your command."_

Harry nodded, he turned to the pet shop owner. "Excuse me I would like to purchase this basilisk please."

The counter staff was shocked. The woman came around to see the boy. She noticed the scar on his head and gasped.

"Bless my soul it's Harry Potter." The whole store stopped what it was doing. They all looked at Harry.

Martha, Daphne, and Clyde quickly surrounded him then said to the woman "Please can you prepare the snake so that Harry can purchase it."

The woman went to the tank and removed the snake. "That will be 300 galleons."

Harry handed over his card which the woman ran through her till. Harry took the snake from the woman and draped the snake around his neck. Harry then heard the snake hiss.

_"For you to bind me to you I must bite your finger. That way I will have access to your magic, which could aid me."_

Harry nodded and allowed the snake to gently bite his finger. Harry felt the basilisk venom penetrate his system; however there was no discomfort in it. He actually felt stronger. The snake hissed again.

_"Thank you master, with the venom now in your system you can transform into a replica of me, also I can disguise myself in your body."_

Harry was about to ask how when he felt the snake merge into his skin. He could still hear the snake though.

_"What should I call you? Are you boy or girl?"_

The snake hissed back _"I am a boy master."_

Harry smiled then hissed _"OK Rex, seeing how they say the b__asilisk is the king of all the snakes."_

Rex hissed back in approval._ "I like that name. I think it suits me rather well."_

Harry could sense the sarcasm in the hiss of the snake. He laughed to himself. He was about to walk out of the store when he saw a cage with a tiny snow owl. Harry felt sorry for it. He took the cage to the desk and purchased it. He bought treats and other essentials to look after it. Harry noticed Daphne holding a kitten. Harry grinned.

"Any names yet Daphne?"

Daphne looked at her future husband then smiled, while stroking the kitten gently. "Queeny, what about your owl Harry?"

Harry looked at the cage then said "Hedwig."

The Greengrass family left the pet store and made their way to Ollivanders Wand shop. Harry entered and walked straight up to the counter. The old man behind the counter grinned then asked

"What can I do for you Mr Potter?"

Harry looked at the old man then said "I would like a wand made personally please."

The old man looked at Harry he had not been expecting this. Albus had told him to give him the twin of the wand that gave him his scar. However here was Harry asking for one to be made from scratch.

Harry looked at the old man. "Is there a problem sir?"

The man shook his head then opened the counter. "My entire wand making equipment is at the back of my store please come through."

Harry followed the man into the back room. Once there he looked around at the small workshop taking in the assortment of woods, parts of magical creatures and beings, and other assorted components. Mr Ollivander motioned for Harry to join him at the work table. Harry sat on one of the stools waiting for further instructions. The old man placed several blocks of wood in front of him.

"If you could run your hand over each piece and tell me the one that feels warmer"

Harry felt each piece wood then handed over a block to the old man. The wand maker took the wood. He then showed Harry a selection of jars. "Now if you could do the same with the jars, and tell me which ones you feel a pull towards."

Harry found himself being pulled towards two jars. One contained some sort of feather, while the other seemed empty.

"These two are the ones I feel a pull towards. However one seems to be empty."

Ollivander placed both jars on the table, then examined each one. "Curious. A phoenix feather and the venom of a basilisk. However it seems I can only use the feather as I have run out of basilisk venom."

Harry grinned. "That won't be a problem, I have a basilisk right here." he then hissed, causing the old wand maker to frown a bit. _"Rex to__ me"_

Harry heard him hiss back _"As you wish master."_

The wand maker watched as the basilisk rose up from Harry skin and wrapped itself around him. Harry then took a small container and milked some venom from his familiar. Harry handed the container to the wand maker.

"Will that be enough?"

The wand maker smiled nervously before taking the container. "More than enough young man. Please come back in an hour."

Harry left the wand maker's shop and found Clyde outside waiting for him. Both men walked up the Alley. Harry explained that they would have to pick his wand up in an hour. They were just about to walk past a jewellery store when Harry stopped. Clyde looked at him oddly.

"Harry what's wrong?"

Harry looked at Clyde then led him into the store. He turned to his uncle. "I want to get Daphne a ring, so everyone at Hogwarts knows that we're betrothed. I didn't like the way Malfoy looked at her at the last social party."

Clyde nodded his head in understanding "OK Harry."

Harry walked up to the counter to see a well dressed witch smiling.

"Excuse me, could I see the most expensive rings you have please."

The lady behind the counter looked at the boy then removed a tray from behind her desk with all sorts of expensive rings. Harry looked at each one then said "Do they come with any charms?"

The lady nodded. "They can have either shield charms, physical repel charms, anti-theft charms, and locater charms."

Harry picked up the most expensive ring it was platinum with princess cut diamond in the middle surrounded by sapphires. Harry handed the ring to the lady.

"I will take this one. Please have all the charms placed on it as I want my betrothed to be safe."

The lady nodded. "That will be 400 galleons. The charms are included in that price." Harry smiled then handed over his card. The lady swiped it through her till and took the ring to be charmed.

Harry waited forty-five minutes for the lady to come back with the ring wrapped up and placed in a little bag. Harry pocketed the ring then left with Clyde to go back to collect his wand. They walked back down the Alley into Ollivanders. Harry stood by the counter. He watched as the wand maker brought his wand out in its own case. He removed the wand and gave it a little wave. A shower of sparks erupted from its tip. Harry turned back to the wand maker "It's perfect how much?"

The wand maker looked at Harry then said "200 galleons."

Harry handed over his card and watched again as it was scanned through. Harry purchased a wand service kit as well as a holster for his arm. Both men left the Alley exhausted as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron to meet Martha and Daphne.

The family then gathered up all their shopping and flooed home. Once they all came out of the fire, Harry took all his and Daphne things and levitated everything upstairs without his wand. This wasn't a shock to the family. They knew he was well advanced in all his subjects due to his constant studying. Harry lowered all his stuff into his room then did the same in Daphne room. He then walked into his room. He attached the ring to some string then placed it over his neck. Harry transformed into his beautiful Panther form as he knew it was Daphne's favourite. He had gotten permission from his uncle to do this for this one special occasion. Harry looked in the mirror and noticed the ring was around his neck. Harry used his front paw to open the door then stalked towards Daphne room. Being in his animal forms he could experience things he was otherwise oblivious to. His hearing, sight and smell were second to none. Slowly Harry opened her door. He leapt onto her bed then laid down next to her presenting the ring on his make shift collar. Daphne laughed then removed the box. Harry stayed in his animal form until she opened the box and gasped.

Harry then transformed back.

"It's an engagement ring, to show everyone that you are betrothed me while at Hogwarts. I had several charms placed on it to keep you safe."

Harry removed the leaflet from the box. He looked over the instruction then used a needle to prick his finger. He allowed a drop of blood to land on the ring. Daphne watched it glow then placed it on her ring finger. Harry turned to her.

"Anyone who we get close to at Hogwarts will have to do the same thing. If not then it will activate the defence charms causing trouble."

Daphne nodded then jumped on him. She gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She pulled back then said "Thank you it's the best gift you have ever given me."

**A/N: I have reduced the Inheritance so that it is more believable. In fact to be honest I didn't realise I had put so many zero on the amounts. Also The Sna****kes name as changed, plus how Harry got his wand.**

**Big Thank you to HowlnMadHowie for proof-reading this chapter for me.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters or future characters from J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Italics mean parseltongue and Sorting hat speak.**

**King Cross Station Platform ****Nine and three quarters**

Harry, Daphne, and her parents exited the floo onto the platform. It was the first time both children had laid eyes on the train. They were both really excited and could not wait to board it. Clyde took all of their luggage to the porter while Martha gave them both hugs. After hugging both parents Daphne and Harry stepped onto the train. The two of them found an empty compartment. They sat opposite each other. Harry used a wandless locking charm so they wouldn't be disturbed. He then drew the curtains so they would have some peace and quiet.

Harry hissed "_Rex it's all clear to come out_."

Daphne looked at Harry nervously, "Even after three weeks that's still creepy."

Harry laughed and watched as his familiar come out of his skin and draped around his neck. Harry lifted the snake off his himself and draped around Daphne. She stared at Harry wondering why he had given her his snake.

Harry saw the confusion, then smiled. "Just in case a certain blonde ferret decides to cause trouble." Harry hissed again, "_Rex protect Daphne_."

He watched the snake nod its head then hiss "_As you wish master."_

Harry then stood up and transformed into a black cat. He leapt on Daphne lap and curled up. Daphne scratched behind his ear. This made him give off a slow purr. They were interrupted by a prefect unlocking the compartment. He looked into the compartment, then shook his head.

"Please don't lock these doors due to safety risks."

Daphne sighed then nodded her head. Just as the prefect had left Daphne best girlfriend entered the compartment. She looked at Daphne, and then around the compartment.

"Where's Harry?"

Daphne knew Tracy knew Harry's secret so she pointed to her lap. Tracy looked down and saw the black cat curled up. Tracy nodded in understanding before she sat down opposite Daphne. Tracy smiled as Harry jumped off Daphne and leapt up onto her lap and rubbed up against her body. Daphne had a scowl on her face. Harry looked at her with his cat eyes then slowly got off Tracy and rubbed up against Daphne's leg.

The compartment door then opened again. This time Harry spotted the blonde ferret. He noticed Draco was looking around the compartment. Suddenly Draco pushed his way in to the compartment kicking Harry in the process. Harry watched as Rex hiss and coiled ready to strike. Draco noticed the snake draped around Daphne's neck. He decided to sit next to Tracy to avoid being bitten.

Draco looked at Daphne, he had scowl on his face. "Greengrass what are you doing with that snake, and who's mangy feline is this?"

Daphne glared at Draco before she even bothered to reply. "If you must know Draco the snake is Harry's familiar and he's left it with me to protect me. I advise not annoying me Draco this snake is very protective of its master. Harry has given it specific instruction to attack if anyone tries to come near me except Harry."

Draco sneered. "What you'd rather have an orphan then an heir to the House of Malfoy?"

Daphne watched Draco try to act suave, honestly the blonde git thought he was God's gift to women.

"Yes I would. Unlike the Malfoys, the Potters are an ancient and noble house, one of the four most important houses in our world. I am curious though; why you are trying this on seeing you know I am betrothed to Harry?"

Draco's face screwed up in anger he then shouted "You mean it's true! You and Potter are betrothed!"

Daphne was enjoying this little outburst. She was laughing inside; she kept glancing over to the side of her where Harry was still in his cat form. She noticed Harry was watching Draco very carefully. Draco smiled sweetly

"It seems I will have to have my father threaten your family to annul the betrothed contract."

That did it. Harry didn't care who saw him. Malfoy had crossed the line. Harry leapt from his seat and clawed Malfoy's face, straight across his eye. Draco screamed in pain as blood began to drip down his face. Draco tried to drag the cat off him but it kept clawing him. The girls watched for a few more minutes, they wanted to teach Draco a lesson. Tracy then pulled Harry off Draco's face. Daphne looked over and could see Tracy trying to calm Harry down. Daphne then took Harry from Tracy and placed him on her lap, stroking him behind the ears. She grinned as she watched the blonde ferret roll out of their compartment.

"Teach you to threaten my family Draco!"

Draco ran out the compartment face covered in blood. His face looked like a scratching post. He quickly ran to the bathroom to examine the results. He had three deep cuts stemming down his face. One went straight down his eye. He was lucky he had closed it and the scratch had gone over his eyelid. Draco drew his wand trying to heal the more severe wounds.

Back in the compartment Harry had just transformed into himself. He still had blood under his fingernails from where he had clawed Malfoy's face. He quickly used a cleaning charm to remove the evidence. Tracy looked at Harry then inquired, "Don't you think that was going a bit too far Harry?"

Harry turned to Tracy, his green eye glowing. "No, if anything I wish I was a bigger cat so I could do some real damage. No one threatens Daphne or our family while I'm around."

Daphne looked at Harry and smiled. She leaned forward her lips centimeters from his own, "Thank you." Before Harry could respond he found his lips locked with Daphne's.

The rest of the journey was a quiet one, except for the time some bushy haired girl came in asking about a toad. Suddenly a prefect popped his head in the compartment to inform them that they would be arriving shortly. They also asked them to put on their robes. Harry kissed Daphne then stood outside the compartment. He stood guard waiting for the girls to change. When they were done he went and got changed in loo. When he returned to the compartment he took his seat across from Daphne.

Harry could sense the train was coming to a stop. He stood up and levitated their trunks down. They then left the compartment and filed in with the rest of the students to get out onto the platform. Once on the platform Harry pulled Daphne to the side and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to take a different route. I feel like flying over to the castle. I will see you on the other side."

Daphne nodded then kissed him. "Be careful."

Harry moved from the rest of the group. Just as he was about to change he saw Daphne behind him. When Harry turned to her she had Rex in her arms. Harry took Rex and allowed him to merge into his skin once more. Daphne then ran back to the other first years. Harry sighed then transformed into a hawk. He spread his wings and flew up into the night sky. He hovered over the boats for a while making sure Daphne was safe. He saw her get into a boat with Tracy and two other girls. Harry continued to glide to the castle. He felt the wind in his wings pushing him along. He could feel the magic coming off the castle, it felt amazing. He kept his eyes on the small party of boats. He realized there was no place to hide so he had to get there before anyone else. He hovered over the jetty for awhile then found a dark corner. He landed in the corner and then transformed. He made sure he was hidden so he could file in with the rest of the first years when they arrived.

**Hogwarts**

Just as he was getting bored he heard the boats approaching the jetty. He melded into the shadows and waited. He saw the first years get off the boats and line up. He waited till the lines walked past then jumped in next to Daphne. Harry wrapped his arm around Daphne who leaned her head on his shoulder. They found themselves at the bottom of the stairs. They then noticed a tall thin lady stood at the top.

The lady, slowly began to walk down the stairs. Once at the bottom she stood towering over the first years.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I would like to welcome you all to Hogwarts. Once you enter these doors behind me, you will be sorted into your house. They are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Now while you're here your house will be like your family. Any good deeds will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will win the House Cup. Now follow me, please."

Harry and Daphne followed behind Professor McGonagall. They stood with the rest of the first years in front of the staff table. "When I call out your name, I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head and you will be sorted into your House."

"Hannah Abbott."

A small blonde hair girl sat on the stool; the old hat was placed on her head. The mouth of the hat opened then shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The girl smiled and walked to her table.

Soon Minerva called out, "Tracy Davis." Tracy left Harry and Daphne side and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her head.

"_Huh? Miss Davis, hmm yes, you would do rather well in Slytherin, but what's this? You wish to be in Ravenclaw. However do you have the thirst for knowledge and learning to be a 'C__law. Yes i think you do." _The sorting hat then shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Once Tracy had taken her seat Minerva carried on calling out names. "Daphne Greengrass,"

Daphne gave Harry a quick kiss then walked up before sitting on the stool. She felt the hat placed on her head. She then jumped as it spoke to her.

"_Oh now! Miss Greengrass, yes, I have been given instruction on what to do with you; however, as your betrothed is Lord of this castle then my loyalties lay with him. Which Hous__e would you like to be in? I can see you would fit rather well in Slytherin, then again you have a thirst for knowledge and learning, which would make you perfect for Ravenclaw."_

Daphne didn't want to anywhere near the snake pit, especially with Draco in there. "Ravenclaw, please."

_The hat chuckled__, "Very well future Lady Hogwarts."_ Then the hat shouted out, "RAVENCLAW!"

Daphne jumped off the stool and went and sat next to her best friend Tracy. However her attention was soon drawn to the professor calling out.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry noticed the Great Hall fell silent as he made his way towards the stool. Once he had sat down the hat was placed on his head.

_"Ah finally, welcome home Lord Hogwarts. The headmaster has given me instruction to place you in Gryffindor, away from your betrothed. However, as you own this school, then you have the choice; being Lord Hogwarts, you have all the traits of the founders. So you may choose any __House."_

Harry grinned, he turned and locked eyes with the headmaster. Clyde had told him what had been happening over the years; how the old fool had been trying to take him away from his family.

"Let's mess his plans right up. Place me in Ravenclaw."

_The Hat chuckled__. "Very well Lord Hogwarts." _The hat then shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry jumped off the stool and walked towards Daphne and Tracy before sitting down. he then saw the headmaster storm out of the Great Hall. Harry grinned to himself, "This is just the beginning you old fart!"

Minerva was rather shocked at the headmaster's exit, but carried on with the rest of the sorting. Once everyone was seated she decided to address the school.

"As the headmaster seems to have left us then I will do the annual announcements. Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts. For our new students, I would like to welcome you to the finest school of magic in the world. There are a few rules that I need to pass on to you. The Forbidden Forest, as its name suggests, is strictly off-limits. Our caretaker, Mr Filch, has asked us to remind you that magic and pranks are not to be used in the corridors. The list of banned items has now reached a record two hundred and nine items. The entire list can be seen in Mr Filch's office if you desire. Also please note that the corridor on the third floor is out of bounds, now let the feast begin."

**Headmaster office**

Albus sat behind his desk. He slipped a lemon drop in his mouth, and leaned back. He thought about everything that had happened.

"Why did the child have to vanish? Why did he have to end up with the Greengrass family? As if that wasn't enough this child is heir to all four founders of this school. I had hoped I could bind his core when I first saw him, but, alas, he got away before I could do anything. Then there's the sorting, I needed him to be away from his betrothed. I asked the hat to place him in Gryffindor so he could befriend the Weasley child. A family truly on the side of light, not to mention my promise to Molly regarding her youngest child, how could that happen now since he was betrothed?" He sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose "Lily, James what have you done?"

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Harry walked with the rest of his house to the entrance to their common room. He noticed a golden raven looking over them. One of the Ravenclaw prefects walked up to the raven.

"What is your riddle for these first years?"

Harry noticed the raven twisted its head before saying, "I can be hard or soft, soldiers break into me to steal my gold. What am I?"

The prefect turned around and noticed the confused faces on the first years. Harry then raised his hand and spoke up, "The answer is an egg."

The prefect smiled and watched as the raven opened the entrance to the common room. Just as the entrance had opened, Harry heard the raven say.

"Pass noble heir of Ravenclaw."

Everyone turned and stared at him, and Harry tried to hide himself beside Daphne but that proved to be no good. The prefect came up to him, shock written all over her face.

"Is it true, you are the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw?"

Harry sighed then nodded, "I'm not only her heir I am also the heir of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff by blood, and finally Slytherin by conquest."

The prefect eyes glazed over. She was thinking that it was shame he was a first year. She then noticed the blonde next to him glaring at her. She then turned back to the other first years and led them into the common room. Once all the first years were in the room the prefect turned to them.

"OK everyone welcome to Ravenclaw Tower. Boy dorms are to the right and girls to the left. All your belongings have already been brought up."

Harry gave Daphne hug and a kiss and promised he would see her tomorrow. He left with the other boys and walked into their dorm room. There were four queen size beds in a circle. Their trunks and other luggage were placed in front of their beds. Harry quickly made it to his bed and drew the curtains. He then changed into his pj's and climbed into bed. He watched Rex emerge from his skin and curl up at the edge of his bed. Harry waited till all the other boys were asleep. He got up and opened the window. Harry turned to Rex, before hissing,

_"You hungry Rex?"_

His familiar coiled his head upwards and hissed _"Yes master, why do you_ ask?"

Harry smiled then hissed back. "_Because I am going to do a little bit of night flying, I was __just wondering if you want me to bring back a shrew for you. Or even a rat._"

The snake nodded then hissed _"You are very kind master. A rat would be mo_st _appreciated."_

Harry turned back to the window and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked at his reflection in the window. Staring back at him was a black tawny owl with green eyes. Harry spread his wings and flew out of the castle. He glided over the grass looking for a nice juicy rat for his familiar. He spotted one just on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Curiously he saw a robed figure gliding into the forest. Harry ignored it for now and concentrated on his owl's hunting instinct. Harry glided silently then in one quick move, swooped down and grabbed the rat with his talons. The rat was dead from the time Harry's talons had pierced through its skin. Harry flew back to the Ravenclaw tower and landed on his bed with the rat. He approached Rex and dropped the rat from his talon in front of him. Harry then hopped off the bed and transformed back into himself. He walked over to the window and closed it. He then drew his bed curtains, warded them so he would not be disturbed. He watched as Rex coiled around the rat before swallowing it whole. He lay back onto his new bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: OK everyone ****please remember this is AU so Harry can have as many transformation as I want to give him.**

**Big Thank You to my beta and proof-reader. HowlnMadHowie.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.**

**A/N: Italics mean Parseltongue or thoughts.**

**As you know the previous version was written by myself and Coastalfirebird. However this story will be written by me alone. Coastalfirebird, will still receive credit for chapters he helped me with though.**

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Daphne was still in dreamland when she was rudely woken up by her best friend Tracey throwing a pillow at her head. Daphne slowly opened her eyes. Her long hair was obscuring her view from her nearby pillow assassin. She raised herself up into a sitting position and looked opposite to her bed. She saw Tracey was just getting dressed.

Daphne groaned, "Honestly, Tracey, why did you have to wake me. Harry and I were just about to be married. Damn, now I am going to have to wait till tonight to finish that dream!"

Tracey looked over to her friend; she watched as Daphne drifted out of bed and over to the bathroom area. She sighed then picked up her bag and began to transfer all her books into it. Lifting up her bag she found it really heavy. It was then she had an idea. Briskly she dragged her bag down the stairs and waited in the common room.

Meanwhile, Harry had just got dressed. He was busy placing all his books into his bag. He shrunk them down and placed a feather light charm on his bag so that they wouldn't be so heavy. He then made his way downstairs and found Tracey sitting on one of the sofas.

"Morning Tracey, how long is Daphne going to be? Why does it look like you're carrying the whole world on your arms?**" **Harry watched Tracey's reaction and sighed. He then waved his hand and watched as her bag glowed.

Tracey smiled, "Cheers Harry! Exactly what did you do?"

Harry smiled, explaining. "Your bag has a feather light charm on it."

One of the prefects had noticed what Harry had done, and was shocked, to say the least. He strolled over to Harry and Tracey. He tapped Harry on the shoulder and heard a threatening hiss. The prefect pulled his hand away and watched as Rex appeared around Harry's neck.

Harry turned to the prefect and frowned, "Yes? What can I do for you today?" Harry tried to keep his snigger in check, while watching the prefect in front of him pale.

Harry watched the prefect gulp. "Sorry, I just noticed you performed wandless magic, as well as a feather light charm. I am just curious seeing we don't learn that charm till our 4th year, not to mention wandless magic is incredibly rare for one so young."

Harry grinned at the prefect; he knew everything the prefect had just said was true. Harry had been doing wandless magic since he was in nappies. Of course Daphne and Tracey had known this as they were always in the room when he performed magic.

_Flash__back_

_Martha walked into the nursery, she spotted Harry banging his rattle on the side of the pen. That day Martha had a splitting headache; she had just found out that she was pregnant again, so she was feeling rather under __the weather. Martha took the rattle away from Harry and placed it on the table near the nursery door. She saw the disappointment in young Harry's face._

_She sighed then looked over at her daughter playing with her building blocks. She picked Harry up and placed him on her lap. She spoke in a quiet voice. "Harry, aunty has a splitting headache, and __your noise was making it worse."_

_Harry looked at her then smiled. Martha placed Harry back in the pen and walked out of the nursery, as soon as she was gone Harry __stood up and held out his hand to the rattle. Suddenly he saw it racing towards him. He caught his rattle and took it to the back of the pen. He then started banging again happily._

_End of Flashback_

Harry continued smiling then explained, "I have been doing wandless magic since I was very young, plus it doesn't hurt reading ahead on what we will be learning in the later years. At the moment I am reading all the fifth year material. I have already studied all the first to fourth year stuff. Now if you will excuse me I am waiting for my betrothed."

Harry turned his back on the prefect and carried on talking to Tracey. The prefect saw this as an insult to be dismissed in front of most of the lower years. He stepped back and pulled his wand out and pointed it at Harry.

"Potter, I am your superior you will not disrespect me in front of the rest of our House!" The prefect quickly fired off a spell, "Petrificus Totalus."

Harry turned towards the spell and waved his hand to create a shield. He watched the spell hit the bluish shield, and then saw the prefect's surprised expression. Harry took this as an open opportunity to embarrass the prefect. He pointed his hand out and sent three silent red streaks at the older boy. Harry watched as the prefect cry out, "Protego!"

Harry saw his stunner hit his shield and watched as it cracked. The prefect then was hit with the two followup spells. Harry watched the prefect fall backwards onto the common room floor.

The rest of the common room gasped and turned to Harry. They watched his face show no emotion and turned to carry on with his private conversation. Harry ignored the whispers as his attention was drawn to a slim blonde with blue eyes bounding down the stairs. Harry held out his arms, and Daphne took the opportunity and launched herself into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist then leaned in and kissed her. There was wolf whistles all over the common room while many of the first year girls were glaring. Harry ignored them and took hold of Daphne's and Tracey's hands. They then made their way towards the Great Hall for breakfast.

As they made their way down the corridors Harry and the girls were getting stared at a little by the other students. The boys seemed to be smiling at him while the girls were staring at Daphne and Tracey like they had just injured their familiar. When they arrived in the Great Hall Tracey broke off to get to the table first. While she liked to eat at least Tracey was more mannerly about it compared to the red headed boy at the Gryffindor table. Harry felt sorry for those sitting next to the boy.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Daphne's voice sounded a bit harsh.

Harry looked over at his betrothed and trying to sound tactful as he stated his thoughts, "That boy from the Welcoming Feast."

"Which one Harry?" Daphne sounded a bit put off by his answer.

Harry let out a sigh. "The red headed Gryffindor boy from our year."

"What about him?" Tracey asked as they took their seats.

"He makes a pig look mannerly," was all that Harry needed to say for Daphne to push her eggs and bacon away.

"Please, Harry, people are trying to eat, and all I can say is I am glad I am not in that house. I don't think I could stomach sitting anywhere near that boy." Tracey said as she looked down at her food.

At that moment their Head of House walked by and gave them their class schedules and for some reason the overly cheery professor looked upset. When Harry asked about it he was told it was nothing the Lord of Hogwarts need to be concerned about. Harry looked over at his friends who just shrugged their shoulders. Harry looked down at his schedule and saw that they had Potions first thing today.

"Oh lovely, Potions first thing today," Daphne said this with a marked measure of displeasure.

"What? Daphne, I thought you liked Potions?" Tracey looked up in confusion.

"I do, but if what my dad said is true, and it always is, the Potions Master is a personal friend of the headmaster." Daphne spoke the last part with a certain amount of disdain.

"Well, in any event he is a professor, and he should be motivated to teach." Harry said this with a smile. "Or he will be, after he meets us."

"If you believe that then I suggest eating faster Harry." Tracey said this as she took the last bite of her food.

"Do you breathe at all when you eat?" Harry quizzed.

"Of course I do." Tracey said this while placing one hand her chest.

Harry and the girls were making their way towards the dungeons and trying to figure out which potion they might be doing first. Tracey had a bet going with the other two on which Harry had it down for a sickle it would be a simple laughing potion, Tracey was going for a simple healing salve, and Daphne was the one going way out there with the hiccuping potion. When they arrived at the class Harry noticed a few Gryffindor students standing there, and much to the displeasure of his appetite the redhead from the Welcome Feast was standing there eating in the hallway.

"Oh my God, it's Harry Potter!" the boy said standing up, causing his food to spill everywhere. "I am Ron, Ron Weasley. It is amazing we will be in the same class together!"

"Really?" Harry asked with a raised brow, looking the boy up and down. Harry noticed the boy had food dripping off his robes.

"Yes, and I cannot wait for us to become friends!" Weasley said this with a smile on his face.

"Why would I want to do that?" Harry asked with a look of disgust on his face.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore says you have no friends." Weasley said with a look of innocence. It struck Harry thatthe poor boy does not realized he's being used by Dumbledore.

"Well, Professor Dumbledore is obviously wrong." After saying this Harry walked past the boy and into the classroom.

After the three of them took their seats the redhead stormed in and took a seat next to a dark skinned boy who looked disgusted with the appearance of his dorm mate. After a few minutes the professor walked in. His cloak billowing behind him, and to say the man was trying to scare the students by looks alone was an understatement.

His opening statements to the class sounded more like a personal mantra than anything realistic. Bottle fame, brew glory, and putting a stopper in death all things Harry knew were truly impossible to do. You could brew luck sure, but no one could truly put a stopper in death.

"Potter!" Snape snapped. "What would I get if I powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry eyes widened. Surely he wasn't serious, how the hell were they supposed to know that? That plant wasn't covered until third year. Harry was just lucky that he had studied in advance.

"If you add just a few more components sir you would get Draught of Living Death." At that moment there was a sharp intake of air from some of the other students.

"And where would I find a bezoar?"

"In a goat's stomach sir," Harry said this flatly and by the look on the man's face he was totally surprised by the answer. With that Snape turned to the black board and flicked his wand at it revealing the hiccuping potion. Harry almost let his jaw drop he didn't mind losing the sickle it was the absurdity caused by the professor's lack of instruction to the students. Harry was certain if he hadn't studied so hard he would have failed in making this potion.

**50 Minutes before dinner**

Albus was sitting at his desk wondering if rearranging the house lineup for the first years had worked. He needed Ron Weasley to befriend Harry at almost any cost. While he hoped that wasn't the case he was uncertain seeing as Harry had been raised in the magical world. His plan had to work. One life to save many was a viable plan, and if he did it right Harry would have a child to pass on his things to, and the Weasleys would be better off. He lifted his spectacles off the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes for a moment. At that moment the room got deathly cold. The headmaster looked up immediately. Looking around his room he could see nothing out of the ordinary aside from Fawkes acting a bit jittery. Albus walked over to his familiar and started stroking his beak. The bird looked right past him, and as the headmaster turned to look towards the back portion of the room a cloud of smoke started billowing from the floor.

"You do not scare me Tom." The old man said with conviction.

A scratchy voice that was unknown to him responded "If it were only that simple Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore."

"Who are you?" Albus started to draw his wand, and upon contact with the foul thing his fingers began to burn. He immediately dropped the wand.

"I am many things Dumbledore. I am the rock that falls." The smoke got thicker and grew higher. "I am the freak wave that swallows ships whole." Albus started spinning in circles looking for the man or woman who was saying this, and when he finally found the person they were wearing a thick black cloak. The person also had thin bony fingers, and even though the hood was up Albus could tell the persons face had no more meat on it than the rest of the body. "And to be frank I am the debt that ALL men pay."

"Death," was all Albus could say.

"Correct." The figure floated over to the wand the old man had dropped not even five minutes ago. The wand jumped into the entity's hand. Death then floated up to where he had stored James Potter's' cloak. Albus started running to stop the being from even getting near the chest, but at that moment the ground gave way in front of him. Albus had to step backwards to avoid falling to his death. "Trying to play God, young man, will not work, and denying me my just due is a crime of the highest calibre."

"I am not denying you anything thing!" shouted Dumbledore with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Death's red eyes glowed, forcing Dumbledore to fall back with fright. "You are denying me the right to choose when someone dies." Albus could hear the chest open, and he could feel the charms he placed upon the cloak shatter. "I will give him the cloak now, and the wand when he has learned enough to use it."

**Ravenclaw Boys dorm**

Harry was putting his things away when a thick black smoke filled the room. Spinning around and drawing his wand. Instead of the senior year Harry had embarrassed earlier that day stood a being in a thick black cloak. This thing looked different from what he had seen last night; that thing had robes more well done than this entity's robes. To Harry's surprise the being bowed before him.

"Hello descendant of Ignotus Preverell I've come to return something that was stolen from you." The being held out a cloak. "This once belonged to your father, and was being hoarded by Albus Dumbledore." Death then held up a very elaborate cloak and a pale coloured wand. "This cloak was handed down in your family from one person to the next. The wand here shall only be yours when you have proven yourself knowledgeable enough to use it."

Death then handed over the cloak. It was as the being was fading into vapour that it dawned on Harry who it was. "You're Death, aren't you?"

"Yes." And with that the entity was gone.

Harry looked at the cloak in his hands. He then turned to Rex, before hissing. "_Do you think this is what I think it is?"_

"_One of the Deathly Hollows?" Rex hissed back. _Harry nodded. _"Yes master I do. Put it on."_

Harry did not need that incentive to do so. To have Death itself show up and hand him one of the Deathly Hollows without any strings attached was incentive enough. Once the cloak was around his shoulders Harry looked down, and sure enough his body was gone.

Rex hissed. _"I would say, master, that you have been given quite the boon." _Harry nodded, before hissing back.

"_The girls are going to love this."_

**A/N: Here Ends Chapter four. Hope you enjoyed it, and please review.**

**Big Thank you to my beta/proof-reader HowlnMadHowie**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.**

**A/N: Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, and ****Voldermort's voice**

**Big thank you to my co-writer Costalfirebird**

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus carefully poured himself a shot of firewhiskey; picking up the glass, spilling the contents everywhere as his hands were still shaking from his encounter with Death. He made his way over to his desk and sat down. Pulling out one of his drawers, he looked in at a golden ring, with a small square stone for its jewel and a blood red stone. He carefully closed it and leaned back in his chair. He knew the whole game had changed now; the fact that Harry now had Death in his corner was worrying enough. He decided he better put an appearance in at dinner to avoid any questions. He rose from his chair. Just as he was about to walk out the door, he turned to the sorting hat and sighed. "You could have made this easier for me, why did you have to go put them together?"

The sorting hat stared down from his shelf at the old fool. The hat had known the headmaster's plans. He had seen the wheels turning inside the old goat's head. The sorting hat chuckled. "Headmaster, what I do with the students is none of your concern. Lord Hogwarts is safe in Ravenclaw. Had I placed him in Gryffindor then he would have been held back in his conquest. Yes, headmaster, Lord Hogwarts is not like any first year I have even seen. His seven years here will be very interesting."

Albus glared at the hat then stormed out of the office. Fawkes shook his head. He could not believe how far his master had fallen from grace. He knew he would have to watch out for the boy. Albus was not one to give up so easily.

**Great Hall**

Harry was sitting next to Tracey and Daphne when the headmaster stormed in. Harry could see that the headmaster was not feeling right, his face was very pale.

Meanwhile over at the Gryffindor table a certain redhead was scheming how to make friends with the Boy-Who-Lived. Albus Dumbledore had promised him an allowance while he was at school, if he could get close to Harry and befriend him. So far he could not see any opportunity to do that while those two girls were hanging off his arm. Suddenly he saw his chance as the two girls got up and left the Great Hall together. Ron quickly made his way over to the Ravenclaw table. He took a quick look at the staff table and saw Dumbledore smiling at him. Ron took that as a good sign and sat down next to Harry.

"Hi Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk tomorrow around the school grounds. I felt we got off on the wrong foot earlier, and I want to start again by offering my hand in friendship."

Harry placed his fork and knife down, and turned to the redhead. "Thank you for your apology Ron, but I am rather happy with the company I have at the moment. I am curious though, why you are making such an effort out of this when you know I am part of the Greengrass family. According to Lord Greengrass your father, while at the Ministry, avoids him like the plague. I believe it is something about him thinking that the Greengrass family is dark. So why would he allow his son to interact with someone from a dark family?"

Ron was speechless; he didn't know what to do. Defeated for the moment he returned to his table with the now full trays of food and started to mount his plate once again. Harry glanced over disgusted at his table manners. He had been brought up in the pureblood ways. He knew that the Weasleys were purebloods so he could not wrap his mind around the way one of their children was consuming food like a dust bin. Harry wondered if the poor boy knew what a fork and knife was. In the end Harry ignored him and finished his dinner. He acknowledged the rest of his Housemates and left the Great Hall ignoring the redhead trash bin on his way out.

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Daphne and Tracey were sitting on one of the sofas going over their homework from the day. When they noticed the entrance swing open and watched as Harry walked through. Tracey slowly moved over so that Harry could sit between the both of them. Daphne immediately put her book down and curled up to his chest. Tracey noticed that the two wanted some alone time so she moved over to the end of the sofa to finish her homework.

Harry leaned back into the sofa. He was wondering if he should tell Daphne about his encounter with Death, but in the end he decided to leave it for now. Harry was wondering how much more powerful he would need to be to use the wand. He could cast almost any spell, not to mention cast it silently as well. Harry knew about the Hallows from the story Martha used to read. At that time he thought they were just myths. Having Death appear and give him the true Cloak of Invisibility, as well as showing him the wand was awe inspiring. Harry had hoped to mention the stone but Death had left before he could ask. Harry hoped he would have no more encounters with Death; however it seemed Fate had other ideas in store for him.

**DADA Classroom**

_"You're worthless Quirrell! Why I ever decided to attach myself to you is beyond me. I should have let those vampires kill you in Albania."_

"Milord, I apologize, the stone will be in your hands by the end of the school year. I assure you. I have convinced Dumbledore to allow me to provide one of the defences for the stone. However he will not allow me to know of the other measures that will be used to keep it safe."

_"What defense did you provide Quirrell?"_

"Milord, I have provided a fully grown mountain troll in the room just outside the room containing stone. Of course the beast will listen to me when the time comes to retrieve it."

_"Good, now on to the second little problem Potter. Ten years I have waited, __when the time comes he will die by my hand, are we clear Quirrell?"_

"Yes, milord, I have my first lesson with the first year Ravenclaws tomorrow. It should be rather interesting."

_"One more thing Quirrell, keep that bloody stuttering to minimum, you drive __me crazy with that."_

"I will try to be more mindful of your situation milord; after all it can't be very comfortable sharing a head with me."

_"You got that bloody right. Now to the Forbidden Forest I need more blood."_

**Slytherin dungeon**

Draco felt sick. His new battle scar had made him somewhat of an outcast. His plans for becoming leader of the House had all but burnt to ash. Draco didn't know whose cat had cause this damage, but he knew if he ever saw it again then he would kill it. In fact, his only friends he now had were his two bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. His father had offered them a reward to protect his son. Even his own girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson, was ignoring him. It seems she couldn't believe that he had been bested by a little feline.

Draco sat back as he realized he had more pressing things to worry about; a Miss Daphne Greengrass to be precise. Draco was fuming when he had learnt that she had been promised to Potter. He sighed he knew it would take a lot of work, but he was certain that he could accomplish his goal.

"The first thing I need to do is fix the damage that damn cat did to my face, and then contact Father about that stupid marriage contract." Draco said this with so much hatred he felt Potter deserved. He could feel the temperature drop around him. "Now if I could only do this in the common room. Where did I put that damned salve the bitch gave me?" He started looking through his trunk and could feel the chill in the air getting worse. "Damned castle is even fighting against me!"

"More like the ghosts Mr Malfoy. I would suggest leaving Lord Hogwarts alone." The voice of the Bloody Baron was bone chillingly cold.

Draco spun around and faced the ancient specter, "You're the bloody Slytherin House ghost! Why help that inferior half-blood!"

"Because he is my Lord and Master, plus I didn't like your father, and I don't like you." The ghost started floating away. "By the way, Peeves took your salve."

"Damn it all!"

**The Next Day**

**Ravenclaw Tower**

Harry was walking down to the common room to join the girls for breakfast, and even though he was still at the top of the stairs he could hear the commotion already. When he got to the common room he saw all the first year students were gathered around the bulletin board. Harry walked up to board and looked on it to see what was causing the commotion. The first year Ravenclaws had to take flying lessons with both Gryffindor and Slytherin this Thursday. Harry tried to hide his disdain for this idea of sharing a class with both Malfoy and Weasley. Having a class with just one was bad enough, but to have it with both of them was maddening.

"Harry, can we talk?" Harry turned around to see the same fifth year from yesterday.

"Yes, we can so long as you keep your emotions in check." Harry replied flatly.

"Of course, Professor Flitwick reprimanded me for my actions yesterday, and said if I did it again my prefect status would be revoked. So I am sorry Harry." He was not looking down, but rather determined.

"Apology accepted, just don't let it happen again." Harry then turned to Daphne and Tracey who were just coming to see the board. "Hello girls, how was your night?"

"Good. What is on the bulletin board Harry?" Tracey asked with one hand over her stomach.

"Our flying lessons will be held on Thursday at three thirty with Gryffindor and Slytherin, and what did I tell you about eating too much?"

"Don't and I didn't. I am just hungry, let's go." She wrapped one arm around Harry's left arm, and one glance over to Daphne told Harry she was annoyed.

**Thursday**

**Defense ****Classroom**

Harry, Daphne, and Tracey were sitting there in their second class of the day, and the professor was informing the class of the importance of the knockback jinx, but the instruction was a bit lost due to the professor's stuttering. It took him about fifteen minutes to just describe the spell, and about twenty five minutes to get through the primary use of the spell. What was bothering Harry more than the repetitive stuttering, was the constant pain he was feeling from his scar, just looking at the professor was causing pain. However it was worse when the professor had his back to the class. Harry was trying to ignore it when he was caught off guard by a quick fire question.

"Mister P-p-potter what are the e-e-effects of the knockback jinx on a magical s-s-switch?" The professor stammered out.

"It will either activate or deactivate the switch sir. This is used in the castle to control the entrance gates and portcullises sir." Harry answered quickly.

"V-v-very good Mr Potter, ten points to Ravenclaw."

The professor locked eyes with Harry at that moment in time, and his head felt like it was lit on fire. He tried to resist bringing his hand to his forehead, but at one point it felt like a bludger was slamming into his head. Looking back at the professor he saw the professor rubbing the side of his turban. Strangely the professor's face was showing no signs of distress, but his eyes were wider than normal. The class soon finished and Harry gathered his things and left the classroom acting as if nothing was wrong. As they walked down the corridor Daphne was trying to look at his forehead. When she couldn't get him to hold still long enough to get a good look she pulled him into an unused classroom.

Harry didn't have much time to look around the room as his betrothed lifted up his hair and started examining his head. Tracey started walking towards the back right-hand corner of the room. "Are you all right Harry?" Daphne asked.

"I'm fine." Harry responded automatically.

"No you're not. I saw your hand go to your forehead more than once during class, and before the class ended you and the professor were staring each other down. You looked like you were in extreme pain Harry." Daphne was staring at him now.

"I wasn't in pain it just felt like my head was on fire." He was trying not to scare her, but it seemed like that wasn't working.

"Harry that is pain!" Daphne placed her hands on her hips.

Before he could respond Tracey shouted out. "Guys you need to see this! That Weasley boy is no longer in school and we can eat in peace."

"What?" Harry and Daphne responded as one.

"Come here take a look." Tracey was motioning towards a mirror in the back part of the room.

Daphne and Harry ran over to the mirror. When Daphne stood in front of it her eyes went wide in awe, "Oh my God, Harry, you look handsome, and that wedding dress I'm wearing looks beautiful!"

"What are you talking about Daphne I am standing right here not in the mirror." Harry then stood next to her, and he could only see the reflection of the three of them standing in the room. "I just see the three of us."

"Maybe you need to stand where Daphne is Harry." Tracey suggested.

Daphne moved aside and had a huge smile on her face. Once Harry stood where she had been standing he looked into the mirror. Instead of a Ronald-free Great Hall or an older version of himself and Daphne at their wedding Harry saw an older version of himself. He was standing there in front of the Wizengamot with his cloak draped over his shoulder, the Elder wand in his hand, and a stone firmly clenched in his other hand. Daphne was also there leaned up against him smiling at him with pride shining in her eyes. There was no way this was real. Death had said he would not get the wand until he was ready, and he had no idea where the resurrection stone was. He took a step back and looked at the top of the mirror. Engraved in the gold rim was:** Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.** This confused him for a moment until he read the first word again. He started laughing.

"What is it Harry?" Daphne asked concern written on her face.

"Look at the top of the mirror." He said through his laughter.

"Okay, I don't get it," Tracey said with a raised eyebrow.

"It is a mirror read it backwards." The girls raised an eyebrow. "'I show not your face, but your heart's desire.' It doesn't show anything we don't already know." Harry said with a smile on his face. "Come on we don't have much time to eat. We have to study, and then head to the Practice field for flying lessons."

"You never told us what you saw Harry?" Tracey asked with a smile on her face.

Harry let out a sigh. "I was standing in the Wizengamot with the Elder wand." He decided to let them know that much. Even that was a little too much.

"What!" both girls said in unison.

"Come on, I will tell you more, but we need to get lunch first." With that Harry started walking towards the door. The sound of his friends running to catch up with him echoed throughout the room.

**Ministry of Magic**

**The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office**

Arthur Weasley was sitting there at his desk going over the reports of yet another wizard creating shrinking keys to sell to muggles. He let out a haggard sigh. Didn't wizards and witches have better things to do than annoy muggles with disappearing keys? He was still perplexed why they didn't look more closely at the rubber ducky that was more interesting than disappearing keys. He was snapped out of his contemplation when a letter landed upon his desk. He thought it might be from Amelia about the raid from last night, but one look at the writing told him it was from one of his children. Upon reading the letter his smile turned into a frown.

_Hi Dad,_

_School is great! I am enjoying the classes (well except for the homework). I have made lots of friends, and the food is good too! It is not__hing like Mum's cooking though._

_Oh, I met Harry Potter! I am worried about him though Dad. He says he is part of the Greengrass family, and you think they are dark right? Well if that is the case wouldn't he and their daughter be sorted into Slytherin? The__y're in Ravenclaw Dad so they can't be dark. He also said you don't talk to Mr Greengrass why is that Dad? Sure Harry is a bit of a book worm, but he doesn't sound like a dark person. If he is maybe I could lead him away from that you know._

_If you would ta__lk to Mr Greengrass a little maybe Harry wouldn't mind being friends with me, and I could steer him away from the Dark Arts!_

_Thanks,_

_Ron_

Arthur was confused by his son's letter. Arthur had been avoiding Lord Greengrass because of what Professor Dumbledore had told the Order about them stealing Harry Potter from his guardianship all those years ago. This is what caused him to think the family was Dark. Clyde Greengrass and Dumbledore for years had been in constant struggle over the guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived, and all this time he had only heard Albus' version. Maybe there was more to it than the headmaster was telling them. The only way he would know any more than what Albus provided was to talk to Lord Greengrass. It was too late for him to do it today, but the next time he saw the man he would try and start a conversation with him for Harry's sake at least.

**Hogwarts**

**Practice Field**

Daphne was standing in the Practice Field in between her two friends, and she was trying as hard as she could to keep her emotions in check. Magic was swayed dramatically by ones emotions, and the way she was feeling right now was not a very good feeling. She wasn't angry with Harry, but she was not happy about what Harry had told them before lunch today. Well that was an understatement she was more than unhappy, she was angry, but not with Harry. She could believe the headmaster would not only try and take custody of Harry, but steal from him as well. The man had taken something that had belonged to Harry's father. All Harry would tell her about it was that it was a cloak of invisibility, but given what he had told them before lunch she would not doubt him if he said it was the cloak of Invisibility given to Ignotus Peverell by Death itself, and if that was the case then Professor Dumbledore was playing with fire.

Daphne took a look around the field. It was a bit crowded in Daphne's opinion. Gryffindor and Slytherin were standing across from one another. This left little room for Ravenclaw to line up beside the brooms provided for the lesson. Some of the students in the other two houses were giving each other death stares. Neville Longbottom was the only Gryffindor not staring down a Slytherin. He looked nervous, and kept looking between the broom and the sky. Daphne felt sorry for the boy. Most students made fun of him because of his timid nature. The Slytherins were the worst about it though, and Draco seemed to take some kind of joy out of doing it. During lunch today he had walked up to Neville and taken something right out of his hands, and only Professor McGonagall's arrival made him return it.

Daphne's attention was brought back to the here and now when Madam Hooch announced her arrival. She did not look too happy at the size of the class.

"_Well, what are you all waiting fo__r?" she barked. _"Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Daphne took one look at her broom and she could tell it had seen better years. The twigs hadn't been taken care of in at least a century or better, and the handle was cracked in a few places.

"Stick your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'UP!'"

"Up!" everyone shouted.

Daphne's broom shot up into her hand on the first try. The same was true for Harry and Tracey as well. She had to keep herself from laughing as it took Draco three tries to get his broom into his hand. Hermione Granger, a girl she had seen a few times in the library, could only make her broom roll around on the ground, and poor Neville couldn't even get his to move.

Madam Hooch then showed them how to hold the broom so they didn't go sliding off the end of it. Daphne, Harry, and Tracey started laughing when the teacher told Malfoy that he had been doing it wrong for years. The fool had always bragged about how good he was at riding a broom. He even went so far as to say if his house team didn't pick him it would cost them the Quidditch Cup. But given what Madam Hooch had just said Daphne doubted the boy could even fly a broom properly.

"Now when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your broom steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle-three- two-"

Apparently Neville was so nervous that he didn't want to wait for the whistle. He kicked off from the ground and went sailing into the air. Daphne thought he was at least twenty feet off of the ground. Neville leaned over to look at the ground, and then fell off his broom. Like most people there she breathed in sharply when he started falling, and when Neville stopped falling all together the class seemed to let out a collectively held breath.

Daphne looked over to Harry and saw that he had his wand out and pointed at the floating Gryffindor. He walked over to Neville and picked something off the ground. "You dropped this Neville."

"Thank you." The young Lord Longbottom looked at the ground as Harry handed him a small globe.

The class progressed well from there with the only problem being Draco's constant whining about not being able to fly around freely. Once class was dismissed Daphne walked over to her betrothed and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "What was that for?"

"What you did for Neville. He could have been hurt badly you know?" Daphne said this while looking at the ground a little bit embarrassed about the public display of affection.

"Of course I do, and to be honest I was surprised that Madam Hooch didn't have her wand out faster." was his response.

"Well, no one is perfect Harry." Tracey said as she got closer to them.

"Except you right Tracey?" Harry asked this with a smile on his face. Daphne hit Harry on the arm for that one "Ow!"

"Exactly, now let's go I want to get to the table before Weasley so that I can at least get started eating before he arrives." Tracey said this as she started pulling her friends towards the castle.

"How do you stay in shape girl?" Daphne asked.

"I run early in the morning. Now let's go!"

**October 30**

**Ravenclaw Boys dorm**

Harry threw his bag down at the foot of his bed. It had been a long day, and Draco didn't make it any easier. He kept trying for some unknown reason to goad Harry into some kind of fight. In fact not too long after DADA class today he had challenged Harry to a duel for no apparent reason. Harry had only pointed out the fact that Draco's father was in no position to expel Harry from this school, but that was no reason for the boy to challenge him to an 'honor duel' in the dead of night. Harry accepted the challenge, but simply changed the time, and apparently he was right because Draco response was to say that Harry was simply afraid of him and then he walked away.

"_Is something wrong master?_" Rex hissed.

Harry hissed back in reply "_No, Rex, I am fine. Just having to deal with a major idiot is all."_ Harry then petted the basilisk on its head. It then occurred to him he had been meaning to ask his familiar something. _"Hey Rex being as Halloween is tomorrow I want to ask you something?"_

"_What is it master?"_

"_How did you know about the Deathly Hallows? __I mean I was told the story by Martha, but who told it to you?"_ Harry was looking down at the young basilisk hoping he had not stuck a sore nerve for his familiar.

"_I overheard the shopkeeper telling their children the story when they held me in their hous__e until I was old enough to sell." _Rex flicked his tongue across Harry's finger.

"_I see. Do you want me to pick you up anything tonight?"_ The basilisk shook its head. _"Okay see you later then."_

End of chapter 5

**A/N: Please review. Big Thank you to HowlnMad****Howie for proof-reading this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.**

**A/N: Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, and/or lines for Philosophers Stone**

**Big Thank you to my co-writer Costalfirebird.**

**Halloween**

**Ministry of Magic**

Arthur Weasley sat down at the cafeteria; he had sent a memo for Lord Greengrass to meet him for lunch. He looked at his watch noticing he had fifteen minutes till he had to be back in his office. Just as he was about to leave he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Mr Weasley."

Arthur stood up and bowed towards the lord as the Greengrass family was consider an Ancient house, Arthur knew to show him respect. One of the things he was taught was to show respect to those of a higher standing. Clyde sat down and gestured for Arthur to do the same; looking at the red haired man, Clyde coughed politely. "I understand you wish to discuss my adoptive nephew Harry Potter." Clyde spoke with a calm, collected voice.

Arthur sat down and looked across at the lord. Even sitting down he felt a little intimidated by the lord opposite him. Arthur brought his arms up on to the table. "I have received a letter from my youngest son, Ronald. In the letter he mentioned that he is trying to make friends with your nephew. According to your nephew it seems he doesn't want to be friends with my son because Harry feels I think your family to be Dark."

This got Clyde attention. He looked at the man in front of him with a glare that could kill. Clyde noticed Arthur gulp. Clearly he felt he had overstepped the mark with that last comment, however Clyde decided to let it slide. "The Greengrass family was never a Dark family. Just because I refused to take sides in the first war does not make me Dark. The Light, led by Albus Dumbledore, decided we were Dark no matter what! Simply because my wife and I refused to give Dumbledore custody of Harry Potter. Tell me, Mr Weasley, what did Albus tell you about the night of October 31st 1981?"

Arthur hesitated for a while because he knew he had to choose his words very carefully. After all, here was a lord with six seats on the Wizengamot, and five of those belonging to the future Lord Potter. The slightest mistake with his words could bury his house with no possibility of recover.

"Albus informed us that you kidnapped Harry, and refused to hand him over to him when asked. Albus also mentioned that he had orders from Lord and Lady Potter to have Harry moved to Lady Potter's sister. He said you were being unreasonable and needed to be brought to the side of the Light."

Clyde burst out laughing, "Why that old sneaky bastard! We never kidnapped Harry. He was transported to our home as we were his next magical guardians. It was a safety measure that the Potters put on their son; to stop the old goat from taking him. Did he ever mention the Potters' will and what was said in it?"

Arthur looked at Lord Greengrass in confusion; he knew the Potters made a will, however Arthur had no clue what was in it. He was just about to drift off into his own little world when Clyde started talking again.

"In the will of Lord and Lady Potter, it states that in the event of their deaths that my wife and I were to be his guardians. Harry was to be taken care of by the following people should my wife and I die: Sirius Black, Lord and Lady Longbottom, Mr and Mrs Tonks or Amelia Bones. If, I say if, that person could not fulfil their duty then it was passed down to the next one in line. Martha was best friends with Lily at Hogwarts, so they both agreed that if something was to happen to either of them in the future then we would act as guardians for the others' children, hence why Harry was transported to us." Clyde paused to let this information settle into Arthur's mind. "The will also states that under no circumstances is Harry ever to be cared for or in the vicinity of Lily's sister due to her hatred of magic."

The two men carried on back and forth talking about everything when Arthur looked at his watch. He bid his farewell to Lord Greengrass then went back to his office armed with new information that unsettled him more.

**Hogwarts**

**Charms classroom**

Harry sat next to Daphne with Tracey on his other side. He was trying to listen to Professor Flitwick; when he caught a rather heated argument from the corner of his eye. Ron was in an argument with a bushy haired girl. Harry had never spoken to this girl, yet he couldn't help feel sorry for her. It seems she didn't have any friends, and she spent most of her time in the library. The lesson had just finished when Harry heard the red haired garbage bin say "Granger, you're such a know-it-all. No wonder you have no friends."

Harry watched as the bushy haired girl ran off crying. Harry turned to Ron and growled. "If that's the way you treat all people then screw being your friend. You need to remember your place Weasel."

Ron was furious, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry, "You will regret that Potter!" Before Ron could hex him Harry had already fired a disarming hex followed by a binding hex. Ron tried to move, however Harry had already elevated him to the ceiling. Harry used a simple time delay sticking charm to hold him there. He pointed his wand at the new ceiling decoration and used a silencing charm to stop him from talking. Harry placed his wand back in his holster. He then walked off with the rest of his House towards the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

**Great Hall**

Harry, Daphne, and Tracey sat down for the feast; they noticed all the different treats and food appear on the table. While Daphne and Tracey were piling stuff onto their plates, Harry glanced over to the Gryffindor table. He noticed that the bushy haired girl had not made an appearance. He ignored it for now; that was until Quirrell came running into the Great Hall shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Troll in the dungeons! Troll in the dungeons! Thought you should know."

Harry watched as the crowd of students erupted into panic. Harry, however noticed that Quirrell had fallen forward. Common sense told him unless you're faking it you fall backwards when you faint. This raised a number of questions in the young wizard's mind. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear Dumbledore speak. Soon Harry's mind was back on to the Gryffindor table, noticing the girl still had not come back. Then the shock hit him. She doesn't know about the troll. Harry shot out of the Great Hall before Daphne could stop him. He quickly made his way down the corridor. He was wondering how to find her. Then he remembered she had a very unique perfume. Trusting his instincts he transformed into his panther and began to sniff the air. He finally caught the scent of the perfume and made his way in the direction her smell was the strongest. Her scent was coming from a girl's bathroom on the second floor. Harry quickly transformed back and shouted from the door. "Hermione! It's Harry Potter, just to let you know a troll has been seen in the school. Can you come out and we can make our way to the Great Hall."

Just as he heard the door unlock inside the bathroom he picked up an awful smell coming down the corridor. All of sudden he saw the troll walking towards him. Harry was thinking what was best to take down a troll. He recalled that they were highly resistant to magic, however they were fairly stupid. Harry pulled Hermione to the side. "Hermione what you're about to see, you cannot tell anyone, okay?" He asked in a low whisper.

Hermione was shocked. Here was a boy who had not said one single word since they arrived at the school, and he was telling her she couldn't tell anyone about something he was about to do. She could see the troll coming down the corridor. Her eyes grew large then turned to Harry and just nodded.

Harry knew the transformation he wanted, but he was worried that it could cause collateral damage. In the end Harry decided on his panther. He was quicker and more agile in this form. Harry quickly transformed and turned his head towards Hermione; with a quick wink from one of his green eyes he started running towards the troll. He watched and waited to see what the troll was going to do. Harry noticed the troll raise his club before bringing it down right near him. Quickly Harry leapt to the side avoiding the impact. He jumped and gripped the front of troll with his claws. He then opened his jaw and clasped them around the troll's neck. While Harry was on the front of the troll he used his momentum to cause the troll to fall backwards. Harry ripped the troll's neck to shreds. Green blood was spraying everywhere. Harry carried on shaking his head, using his teeth to rip further into the troll's neck. Soon Harry could feel the troll stop moving and knew it was dead. He leapt off it and made his way towards Hermione. He quickly transformed and in front of Hermione and placed a finger to his lips.

Hermione was in complete shock. She had just seen a fellow student transform into a panther and rip the throat out of a troll, and here he was in front of her giving her directions to stay quiet. She took one look at Harry then fainted. She fell back into his arms as he caught her. Harry quickly fired off a blasting hex from his wand at some armor then laid Hermione down on the cold floor. He heard a number of footsteps coming towards him.

The headmaster was shocked to see two of his students a few feet away from a dead troll. He was wondering what had happened. Of course he wasn't alone; Professor Flitwick had done a head count in the Ravenclaw common room and found that Mr Potter was missing. Professor McGonagall had also found that one of her cubs was missing and joined the hunt. She gasped as she saw the sight before her. The three professors made their way toward the two children. Dumbledore was the first to speak "Mr Potter, could you please explain to us why you are here and not in your common room like instructed?"

Harry looked at the headmaster, he felt a small probe against his mind shields. Harry knew what the old fool was doing. After all Clyde had warned him of his talent for reading people's minds. "Sir, Hermione was not at the feast; she had been crying all afternoon since Ron Weasley called her a know-it-all. And humiliated her saying she had no friends. Hearing about the troll, I immediately made my way toward the bathroom, I overheard some girls talking about how Hermione had been heard crying in the bathroom on the second floor. Realising that she wouldn't know about the troll I came to look for her. After all I am Lord Hogwarts, and couldn't allow another student to be injured or worse killed. I then raced here to warn her. However, the troll seemed to come around the corner just as Hermione had came out of the bathroom. She saw the troll and fainted. Focusing all my magic, I used a blasting hex. I was lucky to hit it in its neck, blasting it throats to pieces."

Dumbledore tried to read Harry's thoughts again, but found him to have very strong shields; this would not do. Dumbledore wanted Harry defenceless for his plan to succeed. However here was a boy, older in years of magic then he portrays. Picking up Harry's wand he performed a spell to see the hex used.

"It seems Mr Potter you were extremely lucky. Please, in the future, do as you are told. Twenty five points to Ravenclaw for rescuing a fellow student and taking down a troll. Now if you could go with your Head of House I will see that Miss Granger is transferred to the Hospital Wing."

Harry was worried. He kept looking over his shoulder as he walked side by side with his Head of House. However, Harry wasn't worried that Hermione might reveal his secret, but that the headmaster might read her thoughts and see everything that had taken place. After all it would be rather simple for him to view the memories seeing Hermione had no mental shields in place. Harry then decided that he would tell Daphne and Tracey what had happened, and maybe try integrate Hermione into their little group.

**Hospital Wing**

Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in the Hospital Wing waiting from Miss Granger to awaken. Madam Pomfrey wanted him to wait until tomorrow to question Miss Granger, but she might have seen the 'dark' things the Greengrass family had been teaching him. This would give him the proof he needed to get Harry removed from their custody, and then he could place Harry with his aunt and uncle. Just thinking of it made him crack a smile.

The sound of Poppy talking snapped the headmaster out of his mental calculations. When he turned around he saw Miss Granger sitting up in her bed. He walked over and stood beside the bed and asked, "Miss Granger, what happened tonight?"

Dumbledore began using passive Legilimency on her the moment she began to speak. "I was coming out of the bathroom when I saw the troll sir…" He could tell she was hiding something. He could see that Harry had knocked on the door, and then the troll showed up. Before he could ask his next question the sound of metal grinding against stone reverberated through his ears like the beating of a drum. "What is wrong Professor?"

"Nothing is wrong Miss Granger. Now is there anything else that you can remember happening; something that might have caused you to faint?"

Albus could see the memory shift, but in that very moment the sound of grinding metal filled the room. The headmaster spun around looking for the culprit, but could find no one else in the room. When he turned back to look at his one hope of getting Harry away from the Greengrass family she was gone. He then started looking around for Poppy, but she too was gone from the room. Albus then looked in Madam Pomfrey's office, but again there was no one there. When he returned to the room he found both Madam Pomfrey and Miss Granger had not moved from their original location within the room. Madam Pomfrey asked if he was all right, and after setting her mind at ease Albus said he would see her in the morning, and that he hoped Miss Granger had a good night's sleep.

Once he returned to his office he took out his bottle of firewhisky and poured himself a small glass. Once he set the glass down on his desk he noticed a small piece of parchment folded neatly in the underneath the ring containing the resurrection stone. He did not remember looking at it today, and he would never leave this foul thing sitting out for any reason. He dropped the note the moment he read it. It was not from Tom, nor could it be from Harry. The six simple words were written in to delicately to be his. He could not resist saying the words aloud "The debt that all men pay."

**Slytherin Boys Dorms**

Draco was furious. His father had written him back on the results of his talk with Lord Greengrass. And the results were not as he hoped them to be.

_Draco,_

_As pleased as I am to hear that the wounds on your face scares are nearly gone I must stress to you again: As long as Harry Potter is alive he or his proxy can control whether a law passes or fails. So I am afraid I cannot "convince" Lord Greengrass to nullify the marriage contract between his daughter and Lord Potter without revealing my duplicity in previous events, and for other political reasons. My associate__s tell me that they have been unable to even come close to the Greengrass estate, and the last one to try was reduced to dust. In addition to that the half-blood owns Hogwarts. Let me stress this to you again: Harry Potter OWNS Hogwarts._

_In answer to your next obvious question: no I cannot change this. I have checked every law, even the wills of the founders, and they are all crystal clear and ironclad. The wording is as follows: If someone who is heir to three of the four founders. That heir will own Hogwarts. By right of conquest Harry Potter is the heir of Slytherin. His mudblood mother was a heir of Ravenclaw, and I can only assume his father was a descendant of the other two. I have looked for any loopholes in the wills son, and if there is one I cannot find it. Even though I am on the board of governors I cannot revoke this right, and I must press upon you: do not make another advance on Mad__am Greengrass._

_Aside from that I hear that Lord Greengrass has had a meal today with that disgrace to wizardkind, Arthur Weasley. Maybe they have chosen to align themselves with the Light, and if so maybe this would not be a good paring for you in the end._

_May your enemies never see their demise coming my son,_

_Father_

"How could a measly half-blood have that much power?" Draco growled. "Fine! I must find a way at the earliest convenience to get rid of him, and convince Daphne to disown her father."

"Shut up Draco, I am trying to sleep." Theodore Nott said in tone Draco found disrespectful.

"Do you know who I am!" Draco bellowed out.

"You are nobody Draco. Now go to sleep I don't want to be late to breakfast because of you." The Nott heir flicked his wand and the light he had been using went out.

Draco glared over at Nott's bed. He was the most powerful wizard in this dorm, and he would prove that to everyone. Eventually he would rule this school with an iron fist.

**Hospital Wing**

Hermione was laying there in bed thinking of what Harry had done to save her life. She was sure that he would have killed her when she fainted. Or at least that's what she thought. In her transfiguration book it stated that a person turned into an animal lost all their sense of humanity, and mentally became the animal they had been turned into. So how could Harry transform into a panther, and then return to being human without someone reversing the spell.

"This looks like something I need to research." And with that Hermione retired for the evening.

**In another dimension**

A woman in her late teens sat viewing a tapestry she had woven. The tapestry was showing a young boy's life from his birth to his death. The woman kept staring at the piece of art in front of her. She then took a knife and began to slash it to ribbons. The tapestry was supposed to show the life of Harry Potter. Everything up to his parents' death had been correct, then for some reason things had started to change. In her original work, Harry was supposed to end up at the Dursleys, yet somehow he had ended up with the Greengrass family. Fate wondered who was interfering in her plans. There was absolute no way the boy was doing this on his own. She then looked down at her own viewing globe and spotted Death gliding away from the castle. Her eyes blazed. So he was the one interfering, well he wasn't going to interfere no more.

**A/N: Big Thank you to HowlnMadHowie for proof-reading this chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any character's from the author J.K Rowling**

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. A big thank you to my co-writer Costalfirebird**

**Ravenclaw Common Room**

Daphne was worried; she had not seen Harry since he ran out of the Great Hall during the troll incident. Daphne curled up next to Tracey with tears in her eyes. Just as she was crying the entrace door opened up revealing Professor Flitwick and Harry. Daphne leapt off the sofa and stormed towards Harry. Her tear stained face had turned to one of anger and worry. She walked right up to him and slapped him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and cried into his chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, Harry James Potter; I thought I had lost you!"

Harry brought his arms around his betrothed waist and pulled her into him. He slowly lowered his head and whispered sweet nothing in her ear; trying to calm her down. He then pulled back and led her towards one of the vacant sofas. Harry sat down pulling Daphne onto his lap. He watched as Daphne laid her head in the crook of his neck; content on just being with him.

Harry waited until Flitwick had left the common room; then whispered into Daphne's ear. "Someone else knows my secret now."

Daphne's eyes shot open and pulled back so she could look at him, "What did you do to reveal your secret Harry?"

Harry grinned then said, "Well, after I left the Great Hall, I used my panther to catch Hermione's scent. I then raced towards the girl's bathroom on the second floor. I had hoped to get her out before the troll came along. Of course nothing ever goes my way. Hermione had just come out when the troll spotted us. I knew trolls were very resilient to magic, so I decided to take him down with one of my animal forms. I was going to try my basilisk, but there would have been too much collateral damage. So I decided to use my panther. The only problem was there was nowhere I could transform in private; so I had to transform in front of her. She promised not to reveal my secret, but you just don't know with people these days." Harry said this with a grimace thinking of Dumbledore.

The two of them sat cuddled up on the sofa until the prefect decided to tell them it was past curfew and they needed to be in bed. Harry kissed Daphne goodnight and then they both went to their dorms.

Harry changed into his sleepwear. He was about to get into bed when he saw a package on his bed. Harry opened it to reveal a small round stone; seeing a note attached to it with only three words on the paper:

**_Resurrection Stone_**

**_-Death_**

Harry opened his trunk and conjured a small sized box to place the stone in. He brought out one of his frozen rats he had decided to send off for, so Rex had something to eat each week. Harry hissed, "_Rex,__ dinner time." _Rex rose up out of Harry skin and slithered to the edge of his bed. Harry put the rat down in front of the serpent and used a heating charm to defrost its dinner. He watched Rex slither towards it and swallow it whole. Harry drew the curtains and placed silencing charm and locking charm around him. He then climbed into bed he heard an eerie voice in his head.

"_Do not worry, child of fate, I will continue assisting you."_

Harry drifted off to sleep wondering what was so special about him that would have Death taken an interest in him.

**The Burrow**

Molly had just finished reading Charlie's letter and could not wipe the smile off her face. Charlie was paying for their trip to see him over the holidays. Molly heard the door open, and she could only smile. Arthur was going to talk to that felonious LordGreengrass today, and maybe he would have information she could pass on to Dumbledore.

"Have a good day at work, Arthur?" Molly asked as she wiped off her hands and approached her husband.

"Yes, dear, I did, but I have some bad news." He sounded simultaneously angry and sad.

"What is wrong, dear?" she asked. The concern in her voice was quite clear. Perhaps the Greengrass framily were abusing Harry and if so that would be enough to get Harry out of their custody and into Dumbledore's care, and the loving arms of his real family.

"Dumbledore lied to us Molly." Molly's heart sank. "The Greengrass' are Harry's legal guardians, and he is betrothed to their eldest daughter." Arthur clenched his fist. "Why would Dumbledore lie to us Molly? We have never had the desire to force the boy into a life he doesn't want. In fact, the 'loving' aunt he is supposed to have is not even allowed to raise him."

"Says who?" Molly asked vehemently.

"The Potters' will. It's are public record now, and it says clearly that Petunia Dursley is to never be allowed near Harry Potter; stating that her extreme hatred of magic would only endanger the boy's health and well-being."

Molly felt her heart sink. Albus had promised her that if Harry he lived with his relatives Harry would see the Weasleys as family, and that by staying with them at the Burrow he would also see their daughter, Ginny, as the perfect girl to marry. And now it was clear as to why Harry would respond that way: he would have been so mistreated that he would see anyone who showed him kindness as a potential family. The headmaster had some answers to give her, and she would not take "the greater good" as an answer anymore.

"I am going to shower before I eat; I feel disgusted just thinking that we listened to the man." Arthur walked up the stairs with his head hung down in defeat.

"Hi Dad," Ginny said with a smile on her face. "Mum, has Ron written about Harry yet?"

This explanation was not going to be easy, but it had to be done. "Ginny, there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it Mum?" Ginny's smile grew wider.

"It's about Harry, dear, he is betrothed to someone else; so I am afraid that you won't be the next Lady Potter, but I am sure you will find a another nice boy at Hogwarts."

Ginny's smile, suddenly vanished, her face went red with anger, as she laid into her mother, with a verbal assault that Molly herself would have been proud of.

"No, no it can't be! We were to be married, you promised me! Since I was a little girl you have said that one day I would be Lady Potter. You raised me; filling my hopes and dreams with stories of his heroic endeavours. Now you're telling me he is promised to someone else; that I will never have my fairy tale wedding, or knight in shining armor. No, I don't believe you!"

Ginny ran into her room and slammed the door; she slid down and cried. Her one dream shattered in minutes. Ginny raised her head. She wouldn't allow this to happen. If need be, when she reached Hogwarts next year, she would force the Boy-Who-Lived to love her. And if that doesn't work, then she would simply remove his betrothed, after all no one but her was going to be Lady Potter.

**The next morning**

**Library**

The next day Hermione was in the library reading every book she could find on animal transfiguration; she slammed her fist on the table in frustration as she was nearing the end of her patience. Just as she was about to give up she opened the last book. Scanning through the contents until she found a chapter on animagi. Hermione then began to read the chapter.

_For a wizard or witch to have an animal transformation is a rare gift; an animagus is rare enough to be almost unheard of. The first known animagus was believed to be Merlin himself. An animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an a__nimal at will. It is a learned rather than a hereditary skill, unlike those of a Metamorphmagus._

Hermione was too busy reading to notice a certain raven haired boy was sneaking up on her. "So doing some research on me are you?"

Hermione jumped and turned to see Harry grinning at her. Hermione glared, then said, "I was curious that was all. Anyway, now that you're here you can explain to me what you are exactly."

Harry slid into a chair at Hermione's table. He raised his wand and placed some privacy wards around the table

"Alright, before I tell you I want you to take an oath that you will not tell anyone what I am about to reveal. Also, you promise to study Occlumency, to protect my secret."

Hermione looked at Harry with a scowl but sighed in resignation said "I, Hermione Jean Granger, hereby swear on my life and magic that I will not reveal what Harry James Potter has to say today without his express permission first." Harry nodded, now that the oath had been spoken he felt more comfortable revealing his secret to her.

"Okay, I am a multi-animagus. I know it's extremely rare, but that's what I am. Any animal I have seen or touched I can assume their form at leisure. So far I have over twenty forms; ranging from a rat to a panther. I also have several magical forms: a griffin, basilisk, unicorn, Hungarian Horntail, and Pegasus. Only six people know my secret and now that includes you: they are Lord and Lady Greengrass, my guardians, my betrothed, Daphne Greengrass, her little sister, Astoria, and our friend Tracey Davis The reason I want you to learn Occlumency is because two professors like to use the art of Legilimency on us students."

At that moment Hermione's mouth fell open. A professor reading a student's mind was major violation of privacy. Harry noticed she was about to argue, so instead of giving her chance, he decided to continue.

"These professors are Snape and Dumbledore. There are a few things you can do to avoid this until you have your own mental shields in place. Most important among them is to avoid eye contact. It is harder for someone to read your thoughts and memories if you're not facing them directly. Now that you know about me; would you like to be my friend? I can introduce you to Daphne and Tracey at lunch if you would like."

Hermione smiled, she didn't have many friends; maybe being friends with Harry Potter will help her come out of her shell. After all, she can't spend all her time in the library. She looked at Harry and nodded. "I would like that Harry, thank you. I do have a question though; is there any way you can teach me Occlumency? I have looked at some books in the library about mental shielding, but could not find anything."

Harry laughed to himself. "Why does that not surprise me; most likely Dumbledore removed them all so students can't study the art. After all, if we all had shields then he and Snape could not read our thoughts." Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "I don't trust the headmaster. Every year he has tried to have me removed from a loving family. Sometimes I wonder if he wanted me to learn magic at all."

_"Very good child, you are truly beginning to impress me. Keep it up and the elder wand will be yours before you know it."_

Harry quickly spun around trying to locate the voice. He noticed Hermione giving him a worried.

"Harry is everything alright? You seemed to have just spaced out."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Oh, it's nothing. Anyway I would be delighted to help you. I have a few books you can study as well in your spare time." Harry casted a quick tempus spell. "I'm sorry we have to cut this short, but I promised to meet Daphne. I look forward to seeing you at lunch Hermione".

With those last words Harry removed the wards and made his way out of the library. As soon as Harry left her line of sight Hermione felt this cold chill in the air. Looking around she could see a cloaked figure leaving the area; she felt as if she had just caught a glimpse of Death itself.

**A/N: Chapter 8 done. Thanks for reading, and please review, if you like this new version.  
**

******Big Thank you to HowlnMadHowie for proof-reading this for me.**  



	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.**

**A/N: **Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, and/or lines for Philosophers Stone

co writer: **Coastalfirebird**

**School staircase**

Harry was making his way back from the library. As he took a step onto the grand staircase he noticed that the stairs had changed direction. Harry could see that the stairs now led him to the abandoned third floor corridor. Cautiously he made his way to one of the rooms. He had wanted to explore the so-called forbidden floor that Professor McGonagall had said was out of bounds. Harry made his way to one of the doors only to find it locked. Now to anyone else a locked door is locked for a reason, however, Harry decided to bypass the lock. He carefully opened the door and found a three headed Cerberus. Harry was intrigued; running his eyes all over it, taking in every detail. He realized that a Cerberus would be a welcome addition to his animagi portfolio. Harry also noticed the trapdoor that the Cerberus had its huge paw over. Carefully Harry slowly backed out of the room. Closing the door and then locked it. Harry quickly made his way to Daphne's location. Anyone with a brain would realise that he was in for a world of hurt.

**Headmaster's office**

Albus was staring out of his window when his fireplace glowed green. He slowly turned to see a not so happy Molly Weasley glaring at him through the flames

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE, YOU HAVE A LOT TO ANSWER FOR! WHY DID YOU TELL ME AND MY HUSBAND THAT THE GREENGRASS FAMILY KIDNAPPED HARRY! THE POTTERS' WILL LIST THEM AS HARRY'S MAGICAL GARDIANS!"

Albus pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew that the Greengrass family was rightful guardians, however, he also knew that he needed an almost broken and abused child; a child who would trust him instantly no matter what. Harry had to be weak, vulnerable, and scared; so that in time he would just die when he was told too. However the Weasleys had also been weaved into the plan to offer Harry a family environment that he, as the headmaster, could control and manipulate for his "Greater Good". Albus turned to the flames and sighed "Molly, please come on through and bring Arthur with you. Maybe it's time to explain the truth."

Albus watched Molly remove her head from the flames. Albus went back to his desk and removed his first wand from a drawer. He knew that the Weasleys could never know the truth. No, he would have to Obliviate them, it was for the Greater Good he reminded himself; He found himself doing this alot lately. "Why can't people just follow the plan? It's for the Greater Good. That is all that matters. Albus waited as he heard Molly and Arthur floo in; he heard the footsteps, he quickly turned around, and almost soiled himself.

Death stood there in front of his desk with a look of sheer determination on its unearthly face. "_I warned you, Albus, no one will be following your so-called 'Grea__ter Good.' You will leave the Weasley parents alone. You will also stay out of the way of young Mr Potter. I will not warn you again old man. The days of you being a chessmaster are over. It is time for you to know what it is like to be a pawn."_

Albus stood there terrified as he watched Death shimmer away. Just as he was gathering his composure the fireplace glowed green and out stepped Arthur and Molly. Albus moved and fell into his chair.

"Please, Arthur and Molly, we have a lot to talk about."

**Black Lake**

Daphne was resting her head against the trunk of the tree overlooking the lake, as she was watching the giant squid fling its arms around. She was waiting for Harry to arrive since he had promised to meet her here earlier this morning. She looked at her watch and saw he was late. She crossed her arms in frustration.

She never noticed someone sneaking up behind her, until she felt a hand over her mouth. However, just as this happened there was a bright gold shield that erupted from her ring forcing her potential kidnapper to fly backwards several feet. Daphne stood up and looked at her attacker. She smiled when she saw the blonde ponce lying on the ground. Daphne was about to kick him, when she noticed someone calling her.

"Daphne, sorry I am late, I was...what's ferret boy doing here?"

Daphne slowly turned to look at her intended. Her bright blue eyes glared at Harry. She saw him take a step back. She crossed her arms across her chest then spoke with venom. "As you were late, ferret boy, as you call him, was about to kidnap me. Had it not been for your ring he would have succeeded."

Harry could not help keep the smile off his face, since he was wondering how long Malfoy would wait to try his betrothed ring's defenses. Harry moved past Daphne and raised his wand, pointing it at Malfoy, and watched as ropes bound him. Harry then waved his wand over Malfoy to wake him. Harry looked on as Malfoy began to try and free himself from his bonds. Harry twirled his wand around his fingers and started to gloat at Malfoy.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to physically touch my betrothed. Honestly though, I was not expecting it till around third year. However, I forgot rape is nothing to you and your Death Eater daddy. Not that you would be doing that at this age, but one cannot rule that out in the future. Maybe I should have you expelled. I could you know, as the owner of this castle I could have you removed just like that." Harry emphasized his point by snapping his fingers. "In fact, let's see what old Dumbles has to say about it."

Harry levitated Malfoy towards the castle, as Harry walked on he moved his wand making sure Malfoy hit his head on everything they came across.

"Whoops, silly me, levitation spells are so hard to control." Harry heard Daphne laughing into her hand, however Malfoy looked furious.

"You will get yours Potter. Wait till my father hears about this!"

Harry looked at Malfoy and bashed him into another wall. "Sorry ferret boy almost lost control there."

"How DARE you Potter!"

"Silencio," Harry silenced the ferret since was getting tired of his constant reference to his pathetic father. Harry continued to walk towards the headmaster's office wondering what the old man would say about this little incident. Once they arrived at the statue. Harry noticed it immediately stepped aside revealing the stairway towards the office. As he made his way up the stairs he looked behind him to find Daphne throwing stinging hexes at the silenced Malfoy. "Now, now dear, we don't want to injure him, and get detention with Professor Snape." He winked at Daphne.

"But of course Harry," Daphne cast one more stinging hex before breaking out into laughter.

Harry turned to Daphne and grinned. "You know it would polite to knock wouldn't it?" Daphne giggled as she watched Harry slam Draco against the door making a loud knocking sound. They both then walked in once the door had opened.

"What is going on here Mr Potter?" Professor Dumbledore bellowed.

"Nothing, headmaster, I just caught Mr Malfoy here trying to kidnap my betrothed," He gestured to Malfoy. "I heard he made threats to her on the train, and as I have stated he tried to kidnap Daphne."

"Is this true Miss Greengrass?" The headmaster looked stunned.

"Yes, sir, on the train Draco threatened to have his father, in some manner, do harm to my family, and fifteen minutes ago he tried to abduct me. Had it not been for Harry's promise ring I fear Draco may have succeeded." Daphne held up her left hand showing off the ring.

The headmaster cast a spell which showed the ring was magical. "Well as foolish as that was of Mr Malfoy I do not think he deserves to be held against his will." Harry placed him on the ground, and the ponce started "yelling" at him. "Why is he silenced Mr Potter." Dumbledore ended the silencing charm.

"He was making threats against me. Well, more accurately, threatening that his father would get me expelled for defending my future wife." Harry kept his voice calm. His face was also a mask of calm as he did not want to tip his hand.

The headmaster stared long and hard at both Daphne and Draco. "Well, seeing as the statements are a 'he said, she said' situation I am afraid that Mr Malfoy will only be give three days detention with Professor Snape."

"WHAT?" Harry and Daphne's voice was joined by two others from the back of the room.

At this point a pair of redheads, who could only be Weasley's parents, made themselves known. The man was the first to speak. "Albus, you can't be serious, what if they had been older and his intentions been of a darker intent?"

"Then that would be grounds for suspension, Arthur. As it stands Mr Malfoy is but a child, and could not have intended anything foul towards Miss Greengrass." The twinkle in the old man's eyes was disturbing.

"FIRST YOU TRY AND OBLIVIATE US, AND NOW YOU ARE TRYING TO LET A KIDNAPING OFF WITH A SLAP ON THE WRIST! WHAT IF THE PARENTS FOUND OUT ABOUT THIS!" the woman screaming reminded Daphne and Harry of a Howler; minus the exploding letter part.

"Molly, it is not a matter of kidnapping; since the young man was stopped by the young girl's ring, and as the headmaster I am given the ultimate say in such matters." The determined look on the man's face angered Harry.

"No, headmaster_,_ I have the final say, and Draco Malfoy is expelled." Harry crossed his arms.

"You cannot do that Mr Potter." Dumbledore glared at him.

"Do? No, it's already done. You'll find I very well can, sir, as the heir of the founders, I am the owner of this castle. As such, I can determine who goes to school here and who does not." Harry did not break eye contact with the old man. He felt something move against his Occlumency shield. "Are you afraid of something professor?"

"No, Mr Potter, I am not." The headmaster sighed. "I am afraid, Mr Malfoy, that MrPotter is correct. The Aurors will be here to collect your things and escort you home." It seemed that the headmaster cared more about redemption than the students.

"I would rather my father hear of this!" Draco protested.

"It will not matter, Draco." Harry said flatly. "I have the authority to expel you, and seeing as I saw you sneaking up on Daphne I am more inclined to believe her than any feeble excuse you come up with." With that said Harry turned to Arthur. "And you are, good sir?"

"Arthur Weasley." The man extended his hand. "I believe I owe you an apology Mr Potter. It seems both my son, and the headmaster here had your guardians mislabelled." Harry took the man's offered hand. "I look forward to the day when you take your seat on the Wizengamot. If this is anything to go on, Mr Potter, I think great things are in store for you."

"I appreciate the compliment Mr Weasley, and I hope you are right." He turned back to the headmaster. "He must not be in this castle at dinner." He was pointing at Draco.

"Of course Mr Potter," the man seemed to be failing at controlling his anger. Harry ignored it, and took Daphne's hand and left the room slamming the door. Dumbledore watched helplessly as several headmaster portraits fell from the wall. Albus grumbled under his breath. He turned his attention back to Draco.

"Mr Malfoy, please return to your common room and wait there. Aurors will be there shortly to escort you out of the castle." Albus banished the ropes holding Draco and watched him walk towards the door. He watched as Draco turned and said

"Wait till my father hears about this!" With those last words Draco walked out of the headmaster's office.

Albus turned back to the Weasleys, "Now, where were we?"

**Great Hall**

Harry and Daphne took their seats next to Tracey. Just as Tracey was about to talk Harry spotted Hermione at the entrance to the Great Hall. He could tell Hermione was rather shy by her body language. He noticed that her books were right up against her chest. Almost as if her head was buried on top of them. Harry watched her look around; seeing her make eye contact he waved her over.

Hermione spotted Harry wave her over. Silently she walked over to him and took the seat next to him and Daphne. Hermione took a quick look over to her fellow Gryffindors and noticed several of them were staring at her. Ignoring their stares she sat back and began to put some food onto her plate.

Harry was about to introduce Hermione to Daphne and Tracey when he saw Dumbledore storm into the Great Hall. Dumbledore's face was one of anger and frustration. Harry watched as he walked up to the head table and took his seat.

Harry decided to have some fun; concentrating on the castle's magic around him he heard a very feminine voice.

"_What can I do for you Lord Hogwarts?"_

Harry grinned and sent a silent message to the voice _"I want you to tip the headma__ster out of his throne. Every time he tries to sit in it give him a rather nasty shock."_

Harry could hear Hogwarts laughing. "_A most worthy prank fitting of the son of James Potter."_

Harry waited with baited breath. A few minutes later Harry laughed as Dumbledore was thrown from his chair onto his arse. The hall erupted into laughter as they watched the headmaster try to sit down only for him to stand back up again after taking a nasty shock. Harry could see Dumbledore looking towards the Gryffindor table at two older looking redheads.

Harry was enjoying the little prank until the Great Hall doors burst open. Harry glared as Draco walking side by side with an older man. Harry noticed the gentleman dressed in fine robes with silver shoulder length hair, and walking with a rather nice wooden cane. Harry could briefly catch the tip of the cane had a silver snake head. Harry watched as the two of them stormed up to the headmaster. Harry waited for the fireworks to begin.

Lucius Malfoy was not happy. He stood in front of the headmaster and glared at the old fool.

"Dumbledore, why did you expel my son?"

The whole hall stopped laughing and watched the reaction of the headmaster. Albus sighed; mentally he was fuming since he could not show weakness in front of the school and his staff. Dumbledore looked at Lucius. "Lord Malfoy, your son was caught attempting to kidnap Miss Greengrass. I cannot have this go unpunished especially when the attempt was on Mr Potter's betrothed."

Lucius was angry on the inside. He muttered to himself, so no one could hear him. "I warned Draco to stay away from Miss Greengrass; why didn't he listen." Bringing himself to full height he looked back at the headmaster. "Surely, a detention is more suitable then for him to be expelled?"

Albus was about to respond when he heard the voice of the last person he wanted involved.

"I think not, Lord Malfoy, as owner of this castle and its grounds, I am issuing this punishment for the wrong your son attempted against my intended. I will not have this behaviour go on within my home. He is expelled from this time forward, and if you do not agree I will remove you from your seat as school governor. Now kindly remove yourself and your spawn from my home. If not, I will do so by force."

Lucius turned towards the voice of the child threatening him. He strolled up to Harry, with Draco walking behind him. Lucius saw Harry standing there with a face of authority and power. To be truthful, Lucius was rather scared of the young heir. However, he could not afford to show weakness, after all he was the Dark Lord's right hand; to show weakness to a child would be political suicide. He glared at Harry then spoke with venom. "You, child, will respect your elders. My son will remain here and finish his education."

Harry grinned. Who did this ponce think he was dealing with, some scared child? No, he was the heir to the most Ancient and Noble house of Potter. Not to mention house of Peverell and all four founders. Harry would make an example of this ponce, with the help of his uncle.

"Very well, Lord Malfoy, would you prefer I have my proxy drag you in front of the Wizengamot on charges of line theft, if I remember correctly that will cut your fortune in half. Is your son's education worth you losing half of your fortune, when there are other school out there? The choice is yours Malfoy: either he is expelled or you lose half your fortune, what will it be?"

Daphne looked on her future husband with awe, since being brought up a pureblood she knew how much wealth plays an important part in politics. For Harry to blackmail Lucius with line theft was pure genius. Daphne waited for Malfoy to answer, with a rather devious smirk.

Lucius was fuming; a eleven year old was blackmailing him, with a political move worthy of a Slytherin. Lucius decided to swallow his pride and grabbing his son's robes and dragged him out of the Great Hall muttering something about Durmstrang being a better school for his heir. The Great Hall doors slammed shut behind them.

Harry sat back down, only to be attacked by Daphne's lips. Harry heard the voice of Snape

"20 points from Ravenclaw for unsuitable behaviour."

Harry didn't care about losing house points, Draco was gone meaning his Daphne was safe. Not to mention he had sent a strong message to all. No one messes with him or his Daphne.

**A/N: Sorry chapter late. Hope you enjoy reading it and please review.**

**Big thank you to my HowlnMadHowie for proof reading this chapter.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.**

**A/N: Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, Voldemort speaking to Quirrell, and/or lines from Philosophers Stone. Also from now on you will be seeing some big changes from the first version.**

**Hogwarts.**

Since Draco was expelled. The atmosphere of the school had improved dramatically. Even Slytherin house was less hostile to the other houses. Of course Gryffindor was an exception, but Harry did not have any friends in the house except Hermione. However Harry knew peace could not last for very long.

**Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom**

"_Quirrell, what is the situation with the stone, have you found out what the other trials are__ yet."_

"Milord, I am working as fast as I can. Rumors are that Dumbledore himself has added an unknown task of his own to protect the stone. I was planning to try at Christmas with half the school empty."

"_You mean the Yule festival, there is no such thing__ as Christmas. That's a filthy muggle celebration. Never mention it again. Now what of Potter, every time I try to read his mind I am obstructed by his shields. I must say the performance he put on in the Great Hall was highly amusing."_

"Milord, Dumbledore has instructed the staff to not get involved with him, or to give him any reason to question our ability to teach. I have heard from the other professors that Potter is planning to remove Professor Binns from his position, since Lord Potter thinks his class is a complete waste. Potter has also written up a number of new rules that will be presented tonight in the Great Hall."

_"So Potter's on a power trip, is he? This could work to our advantage. Quirrell, from now on no stuttering; we don't want to give th__e brat the opportunity to have you removed from the castle because the students could not understand you."_

**Later that day in the Great Hall**

Albus sat at the head table. He was not looking forward to this evening. Lord Potter was a adding few new rules, as the owner of the castle he was well in his right to do so. Albus could not believe how his plans could go so pear shaped. The worrying thing was this was his first year; Albus dreaded what else might happen within the next six years of his education. Dreading the worst he resigned himself to what Harry will unleash. Albus leaned back in his chair watching Harry approaching the head table with a huge roll of parchment, this could not be good.

Harry stood in front of the Great Hall. He stood on the plinth and watched as the phoenix extended its wings allowing him to rest his parchment. Harry stared over the student body. "Good evening, everyone. Firstly, I would like to officially welcome you all to my home. Due to recent events I have decided to make some changes to the rules. First rule: The term mudblood is banned; anyone caught saying it will be immediately expelled, this goes for teachers and students. I will have no such discrimination in my home.

Dumbledore muttered under his breath. "There goes half of Slytherin House. There's not a chance that the Slytherins will obey that rule."

"Second rule: The House Cup and point system are hereby abolished. Such things only cause trouble between the Houses.

Dumbledore frowned at that rule. He had created the point system to cause trouble amongst the Houses. Now the brat was trying to unify the Houses, something that had never been done before in the history of Hogwarts. Dumbledore carried on listening not looking forward to what the brat would come out with next.

"Third rule: Any teacher I feel who is not doing their job will be removed from their position. I have already removed Professor Binns and will not hesitate to remove anyone else, especially if they have a hard time speaking."

Dumbledore's eyes widened, that couldn't be allowed to happen, especially seeing how Quirrell was possessed by Voldemort. Dumbledore needed the professor close, so that he could keep an eye on him. If Quirrell was to be removed then Voldemort might choose someone else and then he would become unpredictable something Albus, hated. Albus noticed everyone turned to look at the professor in question.

"Fourth rule: Anyone found guilty of rape or attempted rape, will be removed from my home and handed over to law enforcement. There will be no second chances like before."

Dumbledore sighed. Why couldn't the boy see that everyone needed a second chance. All they needed was some guidance and they would turn from their wicked ways. Albus was getting even more anxious, he wondered what the Harry had next up his sleeve.

"Lastly, all new teachers will be instructed to take an admission exam, to prove they can teach the subject they are being paid for."

Albus banged his head on the table, and muttered. "There goes my plan to hire Lockhart next year."

"There will be other rules, but they will be added at a later stage. Thank you for your time and enjoy your dinner." Harry made his way to his table and sat down next to Daphne. He ignored the sudden silence from the student body and started to pile some food onto his plate.

"Thank you, Lord Hogwarts, all those rules are fully endorsed by me and the other teachers; enjoy your dinner and if you have any further question about the new rules then please see your Head of House. Now if you will excuse me I have other matters to attend to."

Harry watched Dumbledore stormed out of the Great Hall. He turned to the girls and smiled. "He seems to be doing that a lot lately, don't you think?"

The girls were doing their best to try not to crack up. Harry stared over to Slytherin table. He was wondering who would break his rule first. He had known what goes on in that house; especially with the older students. They used their women for practice for when they took the Dark Mark; of course that's what they used to do when Voldemort was alive, but Harry wouldn't put it past them to try following in their daddy's footsteps. Harry turned back to his girls and carried on chatting and eating.

**Somewhere outside of Hogwarts**

Death sat there watching the drama of life unfold inside Hogwarts. He listened to Harry's speech and smiled at the boy's choices in new rules. The Greengrass matriarch had given him a good sense of moral conviction. The patriarch of the family taught him well in regards to politics and law. It had been Death who transported Harry to the Greengrass family. Of course, the Greengrass family assumed it was some safety measure by Harry's parents when, in fact, no spell existed of such. As Death was a divine being, he had visited many different universes, each with their very own Harry Potter. He was getting tired of seeing each one play out the same, and decided he would make this one a little different. Evidently Harry needed help, and Destiny had agreed to do just that. She too was getting bored with the different Harry's doing the same thing. Everyone ended up with killing Voldemort, and then marrying Ginny. The fact the marriage was fabricated by the various factors was enough to push the decision: Dumbledore, some love potions, others were strong spells; Somewhere even forced life debts. Death swore this time things would be different though, so the plan was made to have Harry contracted to marry Daphne Greengrass; a girl who in the various universes ended up in loveless marriage, beaten, and abused. Death felt sorry for the poor girl and vowed in this universe she would be happy. Pausing in his thoughts he heard voices coming from the Slytherin table within the walls of Hogwarts.

It seems a few of them were not happy with Harry's rules and decided that Harry didn't know what he was doing. A few were still planning to take the innocence of a fifth year Ravenclaw just for kicks.

After checking on Dumbledore one last time he chose to interfere in the boy's plans at that moment they left to achieve their goals. He looked over at the small chessboard that was Dumbledore's life, and moved a Dumbledore pawn figurine. "Let us see what you do now Albus."

**Ravenclaw Tower Later on**

Harry walked into his dorm room, and found a note on his bed.

_Seventh year Slytherin, attack on Fift__h year_

_Fifth Floor  
_

_Tomorrow_

_-Death_

Harry read the note a second time, he still had no idea why Death was so interested in him. Harry hid the note, under his pillow, and walked to his trunk. He took out a frozen rat and heated it up. He then released Rex from his skin, who was thrilled to see the rat ready to be eaten.

_"Night, Rex._"

"_Night master."_

**Outside Hogwarts**

Death watched on, as he felt a familiar present walking up behind him. If he had a face he would be smiling now.

"_Death, what the hell are you __doing? I had a nice long chat with Destiny, she told me what you have done. The boy's life is my domain, Death, you know this. So, why interfere?"_

Death looked back and saw a girl no older than 18 dressed in a toga with gold sandals.

"_To be honest I was bo__red how you weaved Harry to follow the same path, in all the multiverse. At least change it up a little."_

Fate growled. "_Why do you care anyway? You end up getting Riddle in every one of them. What makes this universe so different from the rest?"_

Death turned to look at Fate. _"I have decided that the boy will be my apprentice. Too long have I been doing this job, and now it is time to pass on the flame. He will not destroy the wand this time, or lose the stone. In this universe he will be the Master of Dea__th."_

Fate's eyes widened. _"Death, do you not understand what you are doing? Everything he went through made him stronger in the end. Granted, he didn't have a happy marriage, but that's the wheel of fate for you; he can't have everything."_

Death growled. _"You forget one thing Fate, every single one of those marriages is fabricated,_ _some involving love potion, others involving strong compulsion spells. Some even end up being life debts that he owes. Never in one universe is Harry happy! Heck, anyone can see that he and the Granger girl are perfect for each other. I mean it would make perfect sense wouldn't it. Lily Potter was a muggleborn. Hermione Granger is a muggleborn, s__o why decide to pair him off with someone who looks just like his mother."_

Fate's eyes narrowed. _"Well if you insist in meddling in this universe, then I will have to make it more challenging for the boy. After all, you are making everything way too easy for him. In the other universes he had to work for his goals; making him a stronger person along the way, yet you want to give him everything, just because you are tired of doing your job, and you want him to take over. Well,sorry to disappoint you Death, but the boy's life won't be that easy.__"_

With those last words Fate vanished from Death's sight.

**A/N: Big Thank you to my co-writer Coastalfirebird and our new proof-reader HowlnMadHowie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does. I am using a few lines from the first book but that is not my work that is hers.**

**A/N: Italics mean Parseltongue, mail, Voldemort speaking to Quirrell, and/or lines form Philosophers Stone. Bold Italics are Fate speaking to Deaths mind.**

**Slytherin Common Room**

A group of five seventh years huddled in the corner of the common room; plotting on how they would accomplish their plan to rape the cute fifth year Ravenclaw, Penelope Clearwater. Their plan had changed from their original intended victim when they saw her talking amicably with another girl; they had decided to attack her on the fifth floor.

Death looked on impassively; with a sad shake of his head Death melded back into the shadows. Deciding that it was time to explain his interference to his young apprentice and remind him of the upcoming event.

**Ravenclaw Boys dorm**

Harry was just brushing his teeth when he felt the temperature drop around him. He looked in the mirror and saw the door lock behind him. He quickly washed the toothpaste from his mouth then said. "I know it's you Death; my question is why are you so interested in me? What have I done to deserve so much attention?"

Harry watched as a black fog began to form into a hooded figure.

"_To answer your question, young Lord Potter, we have a similar goal. The Dark Lord you defeated all those years ago still lives. However, he is weak and is only a spirit. Voldemort's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was like Draco Malfoy once, a naïve, young boy. As a young man he discovered a way to cheat me. The method he used is relatively unknown, but well documented._ _A Horcrux is part of a vile branch of dark magic; to create one forces the creator to kill an innocent soul, normally a child. That individual's soul is then split into two pieces, thus allowing a piece of the soul to be transferred into an object. This object acts as an anchor keeping a person in this world even if the body has died. Now these items could be anything,." __Death thought for a moment__._

_"It is unfortunate that we, as divine beings, are not allowed to interact physically, otherwise I would have destroyed what he had created. Be that it may they exist and I cannot destroy them myself, __but in time you will have to step in.__" __Death paused to collect his thoughts weighing in how much to reveal__.  
_

Harry noticed that Death seemed to be having an argument with himself. He did not want to show any disrespect to the entity that could click his fingers and end his life without a second thought. Suddenly he heard Death talking again.

_"Now, where was I? Oh yes, as long as a piece of the soul is not destroyed an individual can remain 'alive'. This makes the person 'immortal'. That is how Tom survived all those years ago." __The temperature seemed to drop when Death said this.__ "While I do not know for certain, but I believe Dumbledore knows how Tom survived those years ago. So be wary of th__e old man. I suspect Dumbledore will try to test you." (that's the best I can come up with as alternative)_

**Later that evening**

Penelope Clearwater was making her way along the fifth floor back to the Ravenclaw dorms. Normally she would have taken the direct route to her common room through the second floor however she had this feeling that she needed to take the longer route around. As she walked past an alcove the last thing she heard was someone muttering "Stupefy."

Harry was making his way through the grand staircase, as he was just about to make his way up to the fifth floor landing when the stairs began to move. Harry gritted his teeth, he sent a silent plea out to Hogwarts. The castle's reply startled him.

_"I am sorry, milord, I have no control over them; something is stopping me from taking control. I can tell you the boys already_ _have Miss Clearwater. I have tried to contact the headmaster but he seems to not be interested in this."_

"Lady Hogwarts, send th_e _ghosts, hell, anything to try and stop them. I know! Peeves, come here right now!"

The poltergeist appeared in front of Harry. "You called, my Lord."

"Yes, go to the fifth floor; a group of Slytherins are about to rape student. Give them hell. As the owner of Hogwarts I give you permission to use any force needed to stop them or hold them up till I get there."

Peeves smiled. "It will be done, milord, you can count on it!" Peeves zoomed off cackling with glee.

Harry sighed, "Lady Hogwarts seal the headmaster in his office."

A blinding flash of light stopped him in his tracks. When he could see again there was a majestic phoenix hovering in front him. It was looking at him almost pleading with him to take its outstretched leg. Hogwarts provided a name for the bird: Fawkes. Taking the offered leg Harry was lifted into the air with no effort at all, and as he travelled he started studying the noble bird taking in every aspect of it he could. This form along with the basilisk would be a serious boost to his animagi arsenal.

As Harry landed on the fifth floor landing he could hear commotion of someone screaming, "Get lost, you crazy ghost!"

Harry sighed in relief, for the briefest of moments Harry let rage fill his heart as he blew the door off its hinges. Before the boys in the room could see who had spoiled their fun they were stunned and bound from a few quick flicks of Harry's wand. Harry quickly made his way over to the distraught fifth year. He knelt down next to her with Peeves behind him. Harry turned to Peeves and congratulated him on his deeds. Harry went even further to use the word 'noble' to describe the poltergeist's actions.

Peeves just blinked in response before he bowed. "It was an honour, milord."

Harry helped Penelope to her feet and walked her back to Ravenclaw common room. Before he left he used a sticking charm to pin all the attempted rapists to the wall in the classroom. He then removed all their wands and snapped them. Once back at the common room, Harry handed Penelope over to their fellow housemates, and stormed towards the headmaster's office. There was going to be hell to pay once he got through with the senile bastard.

**Headmaster's Office**

Albus was confused as Hogwarts had insistently warned him verbally about a group of Slytherins about to sexually assault Miss Clearwater, but he kept telling the castle they would stop once they realized what they were about to do was wrong. About five minutes into the argument Fawkes flashed out of his office looking mighty annoyed. What could have angered such a peaceful bird?

He was snapped out of his mental calculations by the sound of his proximity alarm. This simple little charm allowed him to make it seem that he was consciously aware of people's arrival at the entrance to his office. Before he had the chance to bid the visitor entrance the door was flung open. Albus scowled at the angry look on young Lord Potter's face. Did that boy really think he owned this school? As if the brat really held that kind of power, ha!

"Yes, Lord Potter, is there anything I can do for the owner of our fine school?" Albus did not try and hide his agitation with his action. If he could get Harry to fly off the handle he might be able to use this as proof the Greengrass' were treating him "improperly" and he could then get the boy under his thumb.

"Knock it off Headmaster Dumbledore. I know for a fact that Hogwarts warned you about an impending rape, and that you did nothing about it."

The rage seething under Harry's voice was intense. Minerva who, was behind him, looked absolutely livid, and before Albus could ask her anything Lord Potter started in on him again.

"Why was I, an eleven year old noble, the one who had to answer Hogwarts' cry for help? Why weren't you doing your job headmaster?"

"I swear to you, Lord Potter, those boys meant no harm to Miss Clearwater." Albus said in his most grandfatherly tone hoping this would assuage the young man.

"BULLSHIT!"

The usually reserved McGonagall only nodded at this outburst.

"I saw more of Miss Clearwater than I ever intended to see, sir!" Harry then turned to Minerva. "Professor McGonagall, if you wouldn't mind contacting the Aurors I would like those 'boys' off school grounds before dawn. I have opened the Floo network blocks on the fifth floor to make it easier for them."

"I am afraid you do not have that authority Lord Potter," Albus said this with more sternness than he had said in any of his previous years.

"Wrong again, Dumbledore!" This time it was Minerva who responded not the annoying brat.

"As Lord of this castle he has the right to open the Floo network to the authorities, and I find it appalling that you view the threat of a potential rape as something so trivial."

With that Minerva turned on her heals and flooed Madam Bones.

"Minerva…"

"Don't even think about stopping her Professor Dumbledore. If you will remember the new rules state that such an event is instant expulsion and arrest."

Dumbledore glared over at the young man expecting to see a smirk plastered on his petulant face, but the stern gaze that was on the young man's face was almost frightening.

"Harry, think of their future. They are young, and if they…"

"Went to Azkaban, Miss Clearwater could sleep peacefully at night. Yes, I know this professor, and if you think I should be worried about their lost 'youth' you're wrong. They damn near stole the innocence of a young woman, and that, sir, in my book is a crime of the highest caliber." Albus' blood was boiling at being cut off.

"Well said, Lord Potter." The voice of Madam Bones cut Albus off.

"I am glad that you are here. With you and Professor McGonagall looking out for the students I don't think I need to worry about my niece's safety. The Aurors should have those boys off school grounds before the hour is done, milord." Harry grinned at the news.

"Thank you Madam Bones, you are truly a testament to what the head of office should be." Harry nodded his head in her direction. "If you will follow me I will let you know what I discovered once I arrived on the fifth floor."

As the group left his office Albus kicked his desk, and he could hear Death's voice in the back of his mind.

"_Pawn to E5,"_the laughter that followed was bone chilling. In his mind Albus could see a miniature version of himself move across a chessboard.

**Minerva's Office**

"So you're telling me Dumbledore knew this was going to happen, but did nothing?" Madam Bones' voice was laced with rage, and her monocle looked ready to crack.

"Yes, ma'am." Harry said as he looked at the head of the DMLE with respect and a slight twinge of fear. Sure he was Lord of Hogwarts, but he was not about to get on the wrong side of this woman. "His former familiar, Fawkes, flashed over to assist me in getting there before the actual assault could go any further. I don't want to pin this on the old man, but none of the stairs seemed to work properly. I had to get Peeves to go stall for time till I got there."

"If you had told me this kind of thing a year ago I would have told you that you'd gone 'round the twist." Professor McGonagall said with a sigh. "I think there may be more victims of this kind of attack than we're aware of."

"I think you're right Minerva. I will start a full investigation into Dumbledore's actions over the last few years, and see if I can find any victims of his incompetence." Madam Bones let out in a huff. "I think I will bring this before the Board of Governors, and see if I can't get him removed as headmaster."

"No, don't." when both adults looked at him Harry simply smiled. "Well, I believe in an old muggle phrase 'If you give a man enough rope…'"

It was Professor McGonagall that finished the phrase. "…They hang themselves." All three of them nodded in agreement.

**Divine dimension**

Death sat at his chessboard. He just moved Albus Dumbledore's piece. _"Three more moves and you will be in checkmate."_He was pulled from his thoughts by Fate suddenly appearing before him.

_"What can I do for you Fate?__"_

Fate sat down opposite Death and picked one of the pieces on the board. "_Just came to let you know, that I have just changed a few things for the future. Of course I won't tell you what they are, just in case you decide to interfere once more._"

Death tilted his head to look at Fate. _"So it wasn't you who took control of the __stairs, preventing Harry from saving that fifth year."_

Fate glared at Death. She knew he thought that she was a bitch, but would he honestly believe she would enjoy watching someone getting raped.

"_I have no idea what you are talking about; I have been too busy weaving young Potter's future. Plus, do you really think I would prevent someone from stopping a crime such as that. I may be a bitch sometimes Death, but I am not evil_."

Death carried on looking at Fate; as he wasn't sure if he believed her or not, but decided to change the topic altogether.

_"I trust his future is the only one you have changed?__"_

Fate raised her eye brow. "_Of course, Daphne will still get her prince charming, and they both shall live happily ever after. They would live until they were 200 years old, but you making young Potter your apprentice puts a stop to that. I assume you are going to allow Daphne to become the queen of Death as well_?" She asked with sarcasm

Death growled. _"You know full well there is no such title. However I do have a plan to make her immortal. When he becomes the master of death. __ I take it you won't tell me about the changes you have made__?__  
_

Fate shook her head. "_Sorry, dear, the boy has had an easy life up to now. It's time he was challenged a little. You will just have to wait and see to what I have cooked up for him_."

With those last words Fate vanished leaving Death to continue his move on the board.

**A/N:There you go. Chapter ten complete. Again a Big Thank you to my Beta HowlnMadHowie.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Words in bold italics are from Philosopher's Stone/Sorcerer's Stone.**

**The Burrow**

Ginny sat in her room, playing with a few of her dolls. She was still thinking about what her Mum had said. Harry was betrothed to marry Daphne Greengrass. Ginny still couldn't believe that in the space of a few minutes all her dreams and hopes had been crushed. Ginny didn't want anyone else. She wanted Harry Potter, Hero of the wizarding world, and slayer of the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Her mother had brought her up on all his stories and adventures. Ginny saw herself as the princess in the various stories and being rescued by Harry, racing across the wasteland on his white steed, slaying dragons and monsters that got in his way from rescuing her. She giggled as she dreamed about being rescued from her tower and being pulled up onto his mighty white horse. Harry then wrapped his arms around her. The giggles and sighs soon turned to growls, as she came back to reality; realizing all those dreams were now lost, Thanks to a certain bitch called Greengrass. She walked to her bed and started to read through a book her mum had given her. It was book of family spells and potions. One section seemed to catch her attention more than the rest, and that was the section on love potion. Of course she was too young to brew it at the moment, but when the time came, then she would brew it and feed it to Harry. Making him fall madly in love with her. She held the book to her chest then fell back onto the bed. Unknown to her someone was watching her from the outside.

_"You think so Miss Weasley. Well we will see about that."_

**Hogwarts.**

Harry was laid by the lake watching the giant squid playing, when he saw Penelope walking with some of her friends. He closed his eyes and did not notice that she had seen him and had broken off from her group to walk towards him. Harry was enjoying the sun when felt a shadow appear in front of him blocking the rays. He opened his eyes to see Penelope smiling at him. He sat up and offered her a seat next to him.

The fifth year Ravenclaw sat down next to her rescuer. Turning to Harry she began to speak to him.

"Lord Potter, I just want to say thank you for all you are doing here at Hogwarts. I have been coming here for five years and it is only this year that nothing seems boring. However, your changes have made a big improvement to the school in general. I also wanted to thank you personally for rescuing me last night. Had you not arrived or sent Peeves to help me, then I don't want to think what would have happened to me."

Harry noticed that the older girl was beginning to cry, so he did the only thing he could think of; he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. Of course he was getting some strange glares from the other students. The girls seem to be giggling to each other and pointing towards the both of them. However, the older boys seemed to glaring daggers at Harry for having one of the best looking fifth years crying on his shoulder. Harry decided to ignore them. The last thing he needed was stupid, jealous boys making something out of nothing. Harry waited till Penelope had finished crying; he then lifted her head and looked into her blue eyes and spoke gently.

"Penelope, you have nothing to be thankful for. I was just doing what anyone else would have done. Just to let you know I received a letter from the ministry saying I would have to attend the trial of the five boys as a witness. I am guessing you received the same letter?"

Penelope just nodded.

"Okay, well, I just wanted to let you know I will be sending my proxy orders to press for the highest penalty available for their crimes. I just hope this will serve as a warning to all those who think they can get away with such a cowardly, disgusting crime. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet Daphne."

Just before Harry stood up Penelope kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks again Harry, and Daphne is one lucky girl to have you as an intended husband." With those last words she got up and ran over to her group. This left Harry blushing as he made his way to the library to meet up with Daphne and the other girls.

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore looked out of his window on the scene that had just happened. It seemed Harry was going to be a bigger problem than he first thought. Suddenly the fire turned green and a stubby man walked out of the fire.

"Good afternoon, Albus."

Albus smiled. "Good afternoon Harris, tell me did you find out anything on the Greengrass' that I could use against them, to get custody of Harry?"

The stubby, little man pulled out a folder. "I am afraid not, Albus. They seem to be clean, not one offence against their name. I am still puzzled why you want me to try and dig up dirt on the Ancient house of Greengrass? After all, if I was ever discovered doing this, it would be my job on the line."

Dumbledore turned to Harris. "My reason are my own, after all you are being paid well and have the head of the Wizengamot in your corner. Even if you are caught then I will protect you. Now go back to the ministry and keep your ears open for any news regarding Lord Greengrass."

Harris bowed then threw some floo powder into the fire and vanished. Once he had left Albus picked up one of the silver devices on his shelf and threw it against one of the walls. The sorting hat looked at the headmaster disgusted. However, his familiar just sang a sad song, wondering when his master started to stroll down the path of darkness.

**Three weeks later**

**Library**

The four friends were sitting at a small circular table going over there notes from Potions in preparation for end of term exams. Snape, after Harry's speech, seemed to lighten up on the students. Hermione was going over all of their assignment to make sure that the information was to Snape's liking. It really wasn't necessary, but the bushy haired brunette just wanted to edit their work.

As Hermione finished up on the last essay Harry was looking at a book from the Greengrass library about magical historical figures and one person's deeds seemed to slap him in the face. The deeds of one Nicholas Flamel screamed for his attention. The man was the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone: an instrument that could turn any metal into pure gold, cure any ailment, and create an elixir that could stop a person from aging. If the dark figure he saw in the forest was in the castle it would be something like this that it would be after.

"Guys, I think we need to go to third floor corridor tonight." Harry said quietly. His voice carried more than its fair share of fear and trepidation.

"What is wrong, love?" Daphne asked looking over his shoulder.

"If what I fear is true then Dumbledore has stored a great historical artifact in the castle that would lure Voldemort here for it and, from the looks of it, me." He added the last part after he considered what Death had told him all those weeks ago. Dumbledore had not said a word to him after the incident with Miss Clearwater, but the old man seemed to harbor a disdain for him.

"Harry, it is against the rules to go on the third floor, and didn't you hear what Dumbledore said about it? It's dangerous." Hermione was a steadfast about the rules while normally that was a good thing, but now was not the time to follow the rules.

"Hermione just read this and see if you want Dumbledore or Quirrell next to this thing." Harry slid the book over to her. He watched as she read the section on Flamel, and the look of horror on her face told the story.

Harry had been teaching Hermione Occlumency for a few weeks now. He had tested her shields a few days ago and could see that someone had been trying to break through them, if wasn't him so that only left two suspects. While Harry had been teaching Hermione Occlumency he had been learning its opposite, and could now enter most people's minds. However unlike Dumbledore and Snape, he asked permission beforehand. Harry could guess what information they had both been after. He then noticed Hermione bite her bottom lip, after she had finished reading the passage Harry pointed out.

"So will you be outside of Gryffindor tower tonight?" Harry asked after Hermione read the information from the book.

"Yes." Hermione conceded Harry's point after thinking of the impact the stone would have.

**Later**** that night**

Harry and company were making their way down third floor corridor. He had discussed with his friends under a privacy ward what they were going to do about the three headed dog. His initial thought was to stun the poor beast into submission, but Daphne thought they should give the old adage "music soothes the soul of the savage beast" a try. Harry was willing to try anything once, but he told them to float and activate the thing outside the room. He also suggested that they stand behind him in case the beast wasn't subdued. He didn't want to kill the thing, but if it threatened Daphne he was prepared to tear the thing apart.

Once outside the door Tracey took out her miniaturized piano, and enchanted it to play a really long waltz. Harry put a silencing charm up in the area to divert the attention of Filch. Hermione unlocked the door and everyone held their breath, and hoped for the best. Once Harry could see the thing the dog seemed to be yawning and lowering its heads. After they were certain the thing was asleep they moved into the room.

Harry, Daphne, and Hermione moved the paw that was blocking the trapdoor. Once the door was open the four of them looked down the hole. It seemed as if it was cloaked in darkness.

"Well, Harry, this looks like your first challenge." Daphne said in a sweet tone of voice.

"What do you mean, my love?" Harry looked up from the dark hole to look at Daphne.

"We are girls," she gestured to herself and the other two females in the room. "…and since you are a boy you get to be the brave soul who goes first."

Harry looked at his other two friends, and the looks on their faces the other two girls were in agreement with her. Harry let out a sigh of defeat. He looked back down the hole and hoped it didn't go down that far.

Harry nervously made his way to the edge of the hole, before lowering himself down into it.

"See you in a minute, I hope._"_ Harry then let go and started to fall. However, he suddenly found his fall cushioned by something. It was pitch black in the room and the only light he could see was coming from the hole he had just climbed down.

"It's okay." Just as Harry had given the all clear he suddenly felt himself move. It was then he found himself fighting against various vines trying to ensnare him. "Scratch that, it's not okay!" However it was too late the others had already began to follow him down.

Daphne arrived first, then Tracey, and finally Hermione. Once they were all down there Harry warned them he was going to turn on some lights. As soon as he did the floor they had been standing on gave way, and just as Harry was thinking he had doomed them all they landed on another floor.

"What the hell was that thing?" Tracey asked in bewilderment.

"It must have been Devil's Snare." Hermione said. She looked over at Harry. "Good thing you found the lights Harry."

"Yeah I'll say that was bloody brilliant." Tracey said.

"Tracey!" the other two girls said as one. "Don't you dare use that phrase, that's what the redhead garbage bin says." Hermione shuddered in disgust.

Harry cast a small globe of light to float just above where the Devil's Snare once was. "I don't want that thing blocking our exit." He looked down the corridor. "Come on guys let's keep moving."

As they moved down the corridor they could hear the steady drip of water. They suddenly found the path seemed to slant downwards. They could hear the sound of the wind whistling. Harry thought this was most odd, as there was no wind down here. Their progress was suddenly stopped by a huge wooden door.

"Can you hear something?" Hermione asked.

Harry listened, and put his ear to the door. The noise was definitely coming from this room. Harry turned to the others giving them a confused look. "Almost sounds like wings." Harry then opened the door and walked in followed by the other three.

The room had a very high ceiling. Harry then looked up to see what looked like hundreds of small birds flying around the room. These birds didn't look right to Harry. He could place his finger on it, but nothing about this looked right to him. In one corner there were two brooms, and at the other end of the room was an old door that Tracey and Hermione were trying to open. When it seemed like they were having no success he once again turned back to the birds. When one came close enough for him to get a better look at his eyes went wide. These things were not birds; they were keys!

"What does the lock look like, girls?" He asked in a hurried expression.

"It's old and rusted, why do you ask?" Hermione retorted.

"These things aren't birds. Look, they're keys." He said as he walked over to look at the lock. It was old and rusted like Hermione said. It looked more like a prison lock than a modern day door lock. Without waiting for the girls to ask what he was doing he turned into a peregrine falcon and took to the air. He started flying through the "flock" of keys looking for an old rusted key. It took him several passes and who knows how many minutes to find the stupid thing, but when he did he jetted after the thing, and being the fastest member of animal kingdom helped. The down side to this is he had to catch the bloody thing with his talons and hope it didn't break free when he landed.

After landing on Daphne's shoulder he stuck out the leg that was holding the key.

"Good, birdie." Daphne said as she patted Harry on the head.

Harry just shook his head. Once he returned to normal they walked through newly open door. The next two puzzles were easy. One being a massive game of wizard chess; the one after that was meaningless seeing as it was a dead troll. The one that followed that was a potion test designed to leave room for only one person to proceed. Once inside the final room Harry found himself standing in front of a mirror. Once there he felt a weight grow in his pocket. He felt inside it and found that he now held the thing that the old coot had hidden, and thus endangering the entire school.

Once he returned to his friends at the entrance of the foolish security system he found them standing around the body of their DADA teacher Professor Quirrell.

"What happened?" He asked the frightened girls.

"We were waiting for you when we heard this screaming." Hermione pointed to the still bleeding head of Quirrell. "We stepped aside thinking it was Dumbledore, and then he collided with the ground and well…" She started to sob.

Harry went and checked his pulse. He had none. Harry let out a soft sigh. "Come on, girls, there is nothing we can do for him, and if we take him to Pomfrey Dumbles will know what we've done." When Hermione looked at him Harry clarified. "I will get one of the house elves to tell the old man where to find this fool."

With that Harry told the girls to hold on to one another, and he turned into a phoenix and proceeded to carry them out of this "high security vault." He would also write a letter telling Mr Flamel where to pick up his stone. It would make for an interesting Christmas visitor that's for sure.

**Big Thank you to HowlnMadHowie for proof reading this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics represent flashbacks. Words in bold italics are from Philosopher's Stone/Sorcerer's Stone.**

**Big Thanks to Coastalfirebird by co-writer. Although he doesn't work with me anymore. It is only right that I still give credit to him for the parts he wrote.**

**Headmaster office**

It had been a week since Albus had learnt that the stone had been retrieved. He still was puzzled over Quirrell's death. He had investigated it over and over again, but still could not work it out. However, Albus knew he was dead from the start of term; it was only Voldemort's spiritual influence that kept him together. But now Albus had another puzzle: what had happened to the stone? He had cornered Harry and three female accomplices, but none of them were talking. Albus even tried looking their minds, but found all four to have incredibly strong shields. Even Miss Granger's shields were able to keep him at bay, and this had shocked him the most. Where could she have learnt how to do this? He had made sure to remove all the books on the subject from the school library, so he and Snape could read the students thoughts. The only logical guess was that the annoying brat Potter had taught her himself. Albus had just about enough of the young Lord's interfering.

He still recalled the trial of the five Slytherins and the attempted rape of Miss Clearwater. He had hoped to get them off, however the young Lord had to put a stop to that. Albus could recall the verdict clearly.

Flashback

_Albus, sat down, as he was pleased with the verdict that have been decided; each boy would get a month in Azkaban for their crimes. The Minister was about to bang the gavel when there was an objection from the gallery. Albus looked up at who had objected and gritted teeth at seeing the young lord who had __made is last ten years a nightmare._

"_I object, Minster, this sentence is a joke, for the crime these young men have committed. I had hoped I wouldn't have to do this, I had full confidence in this government, however I see I was wrong. As heir of the Pever__ell family, I am invoking the ancient law set forth for just such an occurrence."_

"_And what LAW are you referring to Lord Potter?" Albus said through gritted teeth._

"_I, Lord Potter, the heir of Ignotus Peverell, am allowed to overturn a verdict if I find it unjust. This is a provision developed because of the rampant corruption in the Wizard's Council, and passed on to the Wizengamot out of fear it would be no better." Albus groaned at the fact the young upstart even knew of this hidden provision. "So I her__eby issue the following punishment. Each boy will go to Azkaban for the term of twenty years each, with no chance of parole, so mote it be."_

_The huge flash of magic that followed the oath blinded the entire court. Once the light had faded, the court was in__ uproar that was till the Minister banged the gavel._

"_Order, order, Lord Potter is well in his rights as the Peverell heir to change the punishment issued by this court. As such, will the five prisoner stand."_

_The five Slytherins stood; awaiting the fate t__hat the young Potter had sealed._

"_By order of the Peverell heir, you have been found guilty of the attempted rape of Miss Clearwater, and are sentenced to twenty years in Azkaban. There you will serve your sentence in full, without any chance of parole. Au__rors, take them away, and may the divine have mercy on their souls."_

End of flashback

Albus still could not work out how Harry was finding all the loopholes in their laws. Albus knew them better than anyone; the Peverell law was absolute, and once invoked was irreversible. The last time this rule had been used was in 1706. Albus worried if he allowed such a sentence for attempted rape, then what would his sentence be for more serious crimes? Albus shuddered at the thought. He was happy for one reason: it was Yule break; which meant two weeks without the annoying brat. He didn't have to keep an eye on him or worry about interference with any of his other future plans, well for now at least.

**Hogwarts Express**

Harry, Daphne, Hermione and Tracy sat in a huge suite. Harry had discovered, through research into Hogwarts history, that the train had its own special suite for the heirs of the founders. He had Daphne on his lap while Hermione was reading something with Tracy looking over her shoulder. Harry placed his hand in his pocket and retrieved the small blood red stone. He had decided to send a letter to Mr. Flamel, so he could come and collect it. He also hoped to discover what Albus had actually been using it for. If Harry would have guessed it would be that Mr. Flamel would not be happy knowing his most prized possession had been nothing but a carrot on the end of a string, attached to a stick.

Daphne rested her head into the crook of his neck "What you thinking about Harry?"

Harry turned his head and kissed Daphne gently then pulled back. "Everything that's happened since the beginning of the school year. I mean were just into Christmas break and so much has taken place. I'm basically running the school while our esteemed headmaster sits in his high tower scheming against me. I guess I'm worried what next term will bring."

Daphne kissed him "Whatever that old coot has planned we'll face it like always together."

The train soon arrived in King's Cross, where Harry and the girls disembarked from the train with their trunks and school belongings. Clyde and Martha were there to meet them along with Daphne's little sister, Astoria. The little blonde jumped into Daphne's arms exclaiming. "I really missed you, sister!" She then hugged Harry "I missed you too big brother." The Greengrass' had decided that Astoria would call Harry brother as he was living with them, and they wanted him to feel as close as he could too them. However, he wasn't comfortable to call Clyde and Martha mum and dad just yet. Harry then introduced Lord and Lady Greengrass to Hermione, who gracefully returned the welcome. The four friends agreed that they would keep in touch over the Christmas break. Harry had gotten Hermione a present for her birthday: a cute brown tawny owl that she called Newton, so she had a way to contact them. As the Greengrass' had no idea what a telephone was, or how muggle post worked. The four friends separated, wondering what the Christmas break had in store for them.

**Greengrass Manor**

The Greengrass dining room was decked out in Yule time splendor. The food smelled magnificent, and it seemed Mavis was holding nothing back given the caliber of guests that would be arriving at the house within the hour. Harry was on pins and needles waiting on the arrival Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. The elderly wizard said he would be arriving to discuss how he and his friends came into possession of the Philosopher's Stone, and Albus, I-don't-know-what-I'm-doing, Dumbledore's role in its care and protection.

A knock on the door snapped him out of his mental review. Mavis was holding the door open for a man who looked to be just a touch older than the headmaster, and the woman beside him appeared to be a little older than the Longbottom matriarch. The man was dressed in regal purple and silver robes, and the woman was dressed in a matching evening dress.

The elderly man walked up to Harry. "I believe you are the young man I need to thank for the retrieval of my most prized possession."

"I didn't do it alone, sir," Harry admitted as he shook the man's hand. "I had the help of my intended and our two best friends."

"Well, I am sure it is a fascinating story, and one that will be enjoyed over dinner." Mrs Flamel said with a smile.

"Yes, it will be a good story to tell over dinner, but as for fascinating I am afraid you will be disappointed, my lady." Clyde said with a slight bow.

The group made their way to the dining room, where they found the table stocked with delicious food, and for the adults the finest wine Mavis could find in the wine cellar. Between bites of smoked ham Harry recounted what had happened in his retrieval of the stone. While the Flamels seemed excited at the start of the tail, but by the end of it they seemed less than pleased.

Nicholas balked at the puzzle involving keys. Perenelle just shook her head at the overgrown chess set. While they conceded it was challenging; Nicholas pointed out that any ten year old could play chess really well if they put all of their spare time into it. The final puzzle with the two potions and separate fires made the Flamels look at one another.

"Is something wrong Mr Flamel?" Martha asked.

"Yes, in fact, there is. That last puzzle is the exact same puzzle that protects the relics of my home. I was certain no one could figure it out." The elderly man said with a worried look on his face.

"With all consideration, sir, the potions set up within Dumbledore's security was almost geared to picking the right one." Harry said with almost absolute certainty.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Perenelle asked.

"Well, if one or two more vials were closer to it in contents I probably would have skipped over it."

"How many vials were there?" Nicholas asked curiously.

"Five, sir." Harry said this with certainty.

The old couple looked at one another once more before excusing themselves to have a private conversation. They walked into a corner of the dining room and erected a privacy ward. They did not seem to be arguing, but having a rather jovial conversation to be honest. At one point Mrs Flamel swatted her husband on the shoulder. When they returned both of them seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion. With one final look to his wife Nicholas told the assembled group of their decision.

"Before I tell you what we have decided, Lord Potter, I wish you to know that there will be no talking us out of this decision. Am I clear on this?" Harry shook his head in acquiescence. "First, I wish to thank you on retrieving the stone from a buffoon." There was snickering travelling around the table at this statement. "Secondly, I wish for you to keep the stone as my wife and I grow weary of living. All I ask is that you put the stone to good use." The stunned look on Harry's face must have been comical to the old man as he chuckled. "I was planning on giving it to Albus, but I am grateful you retrieved it. And if what the Prophet says about you are true, young Harry, I have no problem in leaving the stone with you."

"I do not look a gift horse in the mouth, sir, but why me?" Harry asked.

"My really great-grandchildren are greedy with thoughts of owning the stone, and their children are just as greedy with thoughts of long lifetimes. Leaving it with them would only cause misery, and destroying it would be a travesty. So, thus, I leave it to you, and hopefully it will do some good." Nicholas said as he nodded to Harry.

"Thank you, sir," Harry said while bowing his head. "I will find some way to honor your wishes."

"I am sure you will. I thank you for your hospitality Lord Greengrass, but Perenelle and I must be on our way."

"Of course, Mr Flamel, let me show you out." Clyde said with as much humility as he could muster.

When the aged couple had departed the family gathered around the stone and stared at it for a while. Even Astoria was quiet, which rare for her. Martha and Clyde seemed to be having an unspoken conversation while the children just stared at the stone. Harry wondered if this was Death causing this chain of events, but in the end decided not to dwell on it too much as he could not truly comprehend what the ancient being desired in him. It was the sound of Martha's voice that caused the children to tear their eyes away from the stone.

"I believe there is a person we could use the curative nature of this stone for, but unfortunately no one has seen him since your parents' death Harry."

"All of my parents' friends are fine Martha, saved for the Longbottoms, and I don't think the stone can heal their minds." Harry tried to say this politely.

"No, Harry, I am not talking about the Longbottoms. Your father was good friends with a man in his youth, and he suffers from a terrible disease that cannot be treated with muggle medicine or magical potion. Well it can be alleviated to a degree with a potion, but not completely." She reached over and picked up the stone. "But this may be the only way to cure the man."

"Who are you talking about Mum?" Astoria asked.

"Remus Lupin," Clyde answered.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoy this chapter. A Big Thank you to my beta and proof-reader. HowlnMadHowie****  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics represent parseltongue. Also Coastalfirebird may not be working with anymore, but he still needs given credit for the work he has ****done in this chapter.**

**Christmas Day**

After the eventful evening of having the Flamels around and finding out that two of his father's friends were still alive, Harry didn't have any clue what to do. He had learnt that one of his dad's old friends was a werewolf and was shunted by everyone. Not to mention another one was in Azkaban for being a Death Eater and a traitor to his parents. That was the one that upset him the most. Sirius Black had supposedly let loose the secret of where his parents were hiding to Voldemort, and was responsible for their death. He had almost used his position to enforce that he receive the Dementor's kiss. However, there was one small problem that bothered him. He had learnt that Sirius had not received a trial. Something told him that old Dumbledore was to blame, for now though he forgot all about the events of the Flamels visit and continued to get ready for the day. Harry had just finished getting dressed when a slim blonde missile hit him pushing him onto his bed. He felt like he was in the coils of an anaconda, and now he felt that he had blinders on with his eyes obscured by the blonde locks now trailing his face.

"Daph, I really love you, but I am finding it hard to breath."

Daphne released her hold on Harry and gave him a tender kiss on his lips "Morning, my lovely husband-to-be."

Harry kissed her back "Morning, yourself beautiful, here." Harry moved himself to the edge of his bed then leaned under it, pulling a small gold and red package out.

Daphne squealed with delight as she opened the present from Harry. She pulled the wrapping off and opened the lid of the box. Their inside was a diamond and gold locket, with a small raven on the front of it. Daphne noticed the raven has a crafted sapphire with a small diamond for its eyes. She choked up in tears as she opened it. There inside was a picture of her mum and dad and sister, and on the other side was a picture of her and Harry cuddling. Daphne remembered fondly as when the photo was taken; she knew Harry had a plan for the picture but she didn't know what.

While Daphne was looking at her gift, Harry removed two more parcels. He walked over to a small table where a simple wooden perch stood with a white, snowy owl looking at him. Harry pulled the wrapping off and showed Hedwig the box of flavorite owl treats "Merry Christmas, girl."

Hedwig took one of the treats with her talon, and gave her owner a friendly hoot in appreciation, before nibbling down on it. Harry then walked back to his bed and began to open the other parcel.

Harry hissed out, "_Rex, time to come out; I have a special gift for you._"

Harry's snake tattoo rippled for a while, before a snake began to rise from the surface. It slithered down his arm onto the bed. There in front of it was the biggest, juiciest rat he had ever seen. The snake flicked its tongue and allowed its tongue to graze over the fur. Suddenly, it pulled back rather hastily.

"_Master, this is no normal rat, where did you find it?"_

Harry was surprised, he hissed back. "_I caught it a few days ago, befor__e we left Hogwarts. Why what is wrong with it?_"

Rex hissed, _"Master, it is a human in disguise of a rat."_

Harry backed up then waved his wand over the rat, he watched it glow blue; signalling they were in animagus form. Harry turned to Daphne "Daph, go get your parents now, we may have a problem."

Daphne didn't ask why, she raced out the room and returned a few minutes later with Clyde and Martha behind her.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked the head of the Greengrass family.

Harry turned to Clyde and said "Uncle, I caught this rat for Rex just before we left Hogwarts, and I placed it under stasis so that it would still be alive as Rex loves live food. However, he rejected it telling me that it is someone in their animagus form. I used the revealing spell and confirmed that it was as Rex has said. I asked Daphne to get you two so when I lift the stasis spell, and reveal the person, you will able to help me subdue whoever it is, and explain about this being a complete misunderstanding."

Clyde nodded then readied his wand. He watched Harry lift the stasis charm. He then pointed his wand at the rat, and forcing it to take its natural form. Clyde gasped then immediately stunned the man now standing before him.

Harry was confused. He had watched his uncle gasp then stun the chubby, bald, little man. Harry took a closer look at the figure and noticed a yew wand in his hand, not to mention one of his fingers was missing. He turned to his uncle then asked, "Uncle, who is he?"

Clyde ignored Harry for the moment and turned to Martha "Go inform the DMLE, and ask for Madame Bones to attend as well. This is a serious matter." Martha nodded then turned around and raced out the door with Daphne following close behind. Clyde turned back to Harry. "That, my boy, is the supposedly dead Peter Pettigrew. He is also one of your father's friends. However, it was thought the day Sirius was arrested that Sirius had killed twelve muggles, and that he had killed Peter as well. But that wand Pettigrew holds is most disturbing; for it is the wand of the Dark Lord you defeated when you were a baby. Meaning he must have been there when the Dark Lord fell. I fear that we have imprisoned an innocent man for ten years, and that Black was not your parents' betrayer since it seems Pettigrew was."

Harry looked down at the chubby man now bound on the floor with rage. He was about to say something when Madam Bones walked in with two Aurors at her side. Harry saw the reaction on the middle-aged woman's face. Madam Bones looked stunned and turned to Harry for an explanation "Impossible, he was supposed to have died. Tell me Lord Potter how did you come across him"

Harry then relayed the story of how he had wanted a rat for his familiar's present and how Rex had told him that the rat was a human in disguise.

The head of the DMLE nodded then levitated the bound Pettigrew into a chair. She waved her wand over the stunned man, and watched as he was brought out of his stunned state. Pettigrew stirred from magically induced slumber. The pudgy man looked around the room and Harry could see the fear in his eyes.

"If you try and enter your animagus form again you will be stunned, do you understand?" Madam Bones asked.

"Yes, but, Clyde, why do you look so angry it was Sirius who killed James and Lily!" The man talked in a low squeaky voice.

"I have my reasons to doubt that." He helped one of the Aurors pour Veritaserum down the man's throat. The Aurors nodded to Madam Bones signalling that potion had taken effect.

"What is your name?"

The man's blue eyes shone with resistance, but eventually he squeaked out. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"When were you born?"

"February 29, 1960."

Madam Bones looked to Clyde for confirmation, and with a nod of his head the questioning continued. "Why were you still hiding from Sirius Black?"

"Because he did not kill those muggles, I did." The man was squirming in his seat. The man's mouth quivered after realizing what he had confessed.

Clyde asked the next question. "Did Sirius Black betray the Potters?"

Again the man tried to resist the compulsion to answer the question. It took a full two minutes before he informed them of the truth. "No, I was the secret-keeper for the Potters. Sirius had suggested this course of action, and the Headmaster agreed with his judgement."

"You mean Dumbledore KNEW of this!" Madam Bones screamed.

Clyde pressed on with the interrogation, "How did you come to hold the Dark Lord's wand?"

Peter again was forced to answer "The night Harry defeated the Dark Lord; I was present in my animagus form. I watched as the curse rebounded and hit my master. He was hurt and we apparated to Albania, where his other followers were waiting. My master knew he was going to die, so he entrusted me to hold on to his wand, until such time as he would rise again."

Harry could barely hear the man talk of the blood pounding in his ears. To think that the so-called "leader of the light" could keep this secret for so long, and that Sirius, his father's brother in all but blood, had to rot in Azkaban this entire time for one man's folly. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked to his right to see Daphne looking at him with sorrow laced with in her eyes. As he embraced his intended a hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking up he saw Martha looking down at him. After a few more questions Madam Bones and the two Aurors lead the disgusting man out of the house.

Harry shouted out "Peter, as the heir to the founder, I will make sure you receive the kiss for your crimes. Prison is too good for you."

Peter shuddered at the sound of Harry's voice, for he had thought he would just be sent to prison; now he knew his days were numbered.

The arrival of an owl took their minds of the despicable acts of Peter. Clyde walked over to the exhausted creature and took the letter from it, and then got the poor thing some water. He opened the note and a broad smile broke across his face.

"What is it, dear?" Martha asked.

"Remus should be here later. He says to meet him at the Leaky Cauldron

"Let's all go together, shall we?" Harry asked.

"I would think of no other way Harry." Martha said with a smile.

**Headmaster's Office**

Fawkes was sitting there on his perch watching his master go over some notes from one of his contacts. He was still valiantly trying to prove the Greengrass family was "dark", and with each passing day the old wizard grew more and more irritated. This being Christmas Fawkes thought that Dumbledore would have taken a break from this mad quest, but no. And it seems the once great man was walking down an ever darkening road.

The flare of Floo brought him to the present as it took the man away from his notes. Fawkes looked over and saw the woman named Bones walking towards Dumbledore's desk. The look on her face would have stilled Death for only a moment's notice, and by the look on Albus' face the man was not pleased to see her.

"And to what do I owe a visit from the head of the DMLE, Madam Bones?" Albus asked with a fake smile gracing his face.

"Cut the act, Headmaster. We have just found Peter Pettigrew…alive." The visceral anger in the woman's voice was only matched by the heat Fawkes was now putting off. What was the meaning of this?

"Surely there is a mistake. Peter Pettigrew is dead."

Fawkes could tell the old man was lying. This was too much he flew over and sat on sat on Bones shoulder. Upon contact with the woman he could feel the truth and justice flowing through this woman, and he could see the interaction with Lords Potter and Greengrass regarding the bald man they had caught red-handed. He knew about Lord Potter's alternate form as he was looking for a meal himself that night. He nearly felt bad for the poor boy that lost his pet, but now he was glad the redhead had lost the foul thing. He let out a trill that emboldened Madam Bones. She didn't need it, but it would be a clear sign to the old man of his last and final mistake.

"Fawkes, what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think it is obvious Professor Dumbledore. Your familiar is abandoning you for your deceit." The phoenix nodded his head. "And about Peter's status; he is very much alive professor, and he informed us, me and two other Aurors, that _you_ were the one who made _him _the secret-keeper to the Potters."

"Well, he must have…"

"Don't even try, headmaster, the man was carrying You-Know-Who's wand, and he was missing the top portion of his right index finger." Bones nearly screamed this.

"Well, I am sure that can be explained somehow Madam Bones." The smile on the corrupt man's face was sickening.

"There is only one way to explain it professor: he was there the night the Potters were killed, and he took the wand of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." Her eyes were shooting daggers at the man at this point. "Your only saving grace is that I cannot charge with murder. As it stands I am charging you with obstruction of justice." She handed man a piece of parchment as four more Aurors came through the floo.

"Madam, I will go with you, but as you know that is a shallow charge."

"That it may be Headmaster, but you will still lose your seat as Chief Warlock, and the ICW is revoking your position as Supreme Mugwump, and the only thing keeping you as headmaster is your few staunch supporters." Fawkes wanted to trill at the look on the old man's face. "Will you be accompanying me?" Bones asked Fawkes. He shook his head. "Then you are free to go noble bird." Fawkes flashed out intent on meeting Lord Potter.

**A/N:Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. A big thank yo****u to my Beta HowlnMadHowie. Who has helped by proof reading the chapter, and making changes here and there to help the chapter flow better.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics represent parseltongue. Big thank you to Coastalfirebird my co-writer. Note the OC Irene Conley is the creation of ****Coastalfirebird.**

**DMLE Holding Cells**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing back and forth in a small eight by six room. His house of cards had come crashing down. Where had he gone wrong? What did he do to cause Fawkes to turn on him? And last but not least: Why did James and Lily hide what they were doing from him?

The sound of a heavy door opening and closing snapped Albus from his thoughts. He heard the cell next to him open and close. The sound of someone across the hall whimpering could be heard as well. He knew that a magically restrained Peter Pettigrew was in the cell across the hall from him, and by the sound of things Peter did not like who they had placed in the cell across from him. His solicitor Irene Conley stood in front of his cell with a very irate looking Auror. The woman's hair was a deep crimson red and she had eyes that matched.

"You're free to go Headmaster Dumbledore, and do note that you are prohibited from coming to the Ministry unless you have been given official notice to be here." The sarcastic way this young woman spoke to him made Albus think that she didn't know who he was, or what he had done for this community.

"Excuse me, young lady, but who are you?"

"I am Nymphadora Tonks. I am Sirius Black's second cousin. You know the man you let sit in Azkaban for ten years for no apparent reason." Nymphadora huffed.

"Nymphadora, I…" Dumbledore started to say but was cut off.

Her hair went a bright shade of red. "Don't call me Nymphadora! It's Tonks, you old fool." She turned and stormed off.

Conley cleared her throat. "Well, Albus, it seems you have made a lot of people mad today."

Albus opened the door. "Well, a lot of people can't see the Greater Good that I see."

"So it seems, Headmaster," She started walking away. "This is my last service to you Albus, and don't bother asking for my help again."

Dumbledore stared open mouthed at the retreating woman. She stopped in front of the cell adjacent to his cell for a second then moved on. As he went after Madam Conley a hand grabbed him from the cell he was passing. The man inside the cell had long black hair, and a scruffy beard, and he was wearing an Azkaban Prison uniform.

The man growled out. "Long time no see Professor Dumbledore. How have the last ten years treated you? Cause they have been rather lousy for me." While Albus didn't recognize the face the voice was unmistakable.

"Sirius, so good to see you again and I can assure you that…" Albus was cut off.

"Save it, you bumbling old fool. I don't believe you, and I will never trust you again." Sirius let his arm go. "Now leave before my cousin changes her mind about hexing you."

Dumbledore looked over to the metamorphmagus. Her hair was blazing red and her eyes seemed to be made of fire. Even at one hundred and nine he could still move fast if he needed to.

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry had just slipped on his formal robes when he heard Martha call him down as their guest of honor had arrived. As Harry walked down the stairs he was trying to picture what the man would look like now. He had seen pictures of Remus when he was younger, but that was when he had a good circle of friends to look out for him. Once on the bottom step he saw a man with ragged clothing, shabby luggage, and even worse looking scars on the left side of his face. The scars looked new, but the clothes and suitcase looked ancient. Clyde and Martha were talking with him, and he had a broad smile on his face.

"You must be Remus Lupin." Harry said as he stepped onto the ground floor.

The man turned around and his smile only got bigger. "My god, Harry, you look like your father. Well, except for your eyes of course…" Remus trailed off remembering the friends he lost.

"I know they are my mother's eyes." The man gave Harry a small hug. "How have you been Mr Lupin?"

"I have been fine Harry." The man said with a slightly shrinking smile. "And it's Remus or Moony to you Harry."

"Okay, Remus and it's okay; I know about your "furry" problem, but we have a potential way to cure that problem that does not involve you dying." Harry said as he placed a hand on the man's arm.

"What do you mean?" Remus looked over to Clyde.

"We were gifted with something that can potentially cure you Remus, and we would love to tell you more but we thought that Sirius would love to be here when that happened."

"What are you talking about he KILLED-"

Martha interrupted him. "No, he didn't Remus. Harry caught Peter in his rat form, and the truth came out. It turns out Dumbledore knew the truth all along and he has been thrown in jail for obstruction of justice, and Barty Crouch is in jail for abuse of power and whatever else they can throw at him for this miscarriage of justice."

"You're kidding?"

"No, she's Martha." Harry said. "And we are about to go to Sirius' trial. It is in thirty minutes. Would you like to accompany us?"

"Yes of course." The man's voice was barely above a whisper.

**Ministry Of Magic**

Harry looked around the chamber; he noticed nearly every seat in the public gallery was filled. As he was too young to take his seat on the Wizengamot he and Daphne had decided to sit in the area reserved for the Heirs of the respectable houses. Harry took a quick look around. He noted several faces of students from his year. There was Neville Longbottom, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, and several Slytherins. He then looked at the Wizengamot and saw Lord Greengrass sitting there surrounded by his other seats. Harry noticed a woman he had never seen before standing at the defense desk. She looked middle-aged, long black hair that cascaded down her back in curls, but what got Harry attention were her green eyes. They looked like they could pierce your very soul. Suddenly, the Minister stood up.

"Order, order," Minister Fudge said in a commanding voice. "Will the Auror please escort the accused?"

Harry watched as a man in a black and white striped outfit was lead to the chair in the middle of the chamber; he had long black hair and a beard, he looked really pale and underfed. The chains around the chair came to life trapping him in the chair.

"Sirius Orion Black, you are accused of being a follower of the late Dark Lord, and murder of Peter Pettigrew and twelve Muggles on the 1st of November 1981 how do you plead?"

Sirius looked up at the board and said in a calm and loud voice "Not guilty."

The Minister jotted down his plea and then said "So noted, Aurors, please administer the veritaserum." Two Aurors stepped forward and applied four drops onto Sirius' tongue. The chamber watched as his eyes glazed over signalling the serum had taken effect. "Miss Conley you have the floor."

The black hair witch stood up and walked in front of Sirius "What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black," Sirius said in monotone voice.

"Date of birth?"

"March 15th 1960."

"Mr Black, are you or have you ever been a follower of the late Dark Lord?" Conley was methodical in her tone, and the serious expression on her face made it seem she meant business.

"No."

"Were you the Potters' secret-keeper?"

"No."

"Did you murder Peter Pettigrew or any of the Muggles?"

"No."

"Could you please tell the court who was the secret-keeper, and who performed the charm?"

"The charm was performed by Albus Dumbledore, and Peter Pettigrew was chosen to be the secret-keeper, as we all thought I would be too obvious."

There was a sudden intake of air when this news was released. Harry could also hear the quills of the reporters going nonstop. Some of the witches and wizards who had cringed at the sight of Sirius Black were now screaming in outrage at this news that the trusted former Chief Warlock had betrayed them all. After Minister Fudge brought the chamber to order Harry noticed the serum was wearing off.

Miss Conley turned to the Wizengamot. "As you have clearly heard my client was never a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He never killed Mr Pettigrew, or the twelve muggles who died that day. Nor did he cause the deaths of the Potters. As such I ask that the court to find my client not guilty of the crimes brought against him, and that he is compensated for the time he spent in Azkaban."

There were murmurs within the chamber until the Minister banged his gavel "Order, order. Esteemed members of the Wizengamot, please signal your vote by raising your wand in the air and lighting the tip."

Madam Bones rose and asked the question. "For the verdict of guilty raise your wands please."

Harry noted several wands had been raised much to the shock of the Wizengamot, and those in public arena. Harry noticed they were all members of the dark families and suspected Death Eaters. Harry turned his attention back to Madam Bones.

"All those who find Lord Sirius Orion Black not guilty raise your wands now please."

This time nearly every wand hand rose with a light at their tip. Harry sighed in relief. He turned back to Minister Fudge.

"Lord Sirius Orion Black, we find you not guilty of all charges. You will be released immediately and your compensation will be one hundred thousand galleons for each year spent in Azkaban to a sum total of one million galleons. Auror, release the accused. This court is adjourned for two hours. Then the trial of Peter Pettigrew will take place."

Harry took Daphne's hand and led her out of the courtroom. He was most pleased that he had his godfather back, and could not wait for Peter's trial. He was going to use the laws of set forth by Ignotus Peverell to have him executed by the Dementor's kiss right after his verdict. It would send a message to all those who wish to cross him, his house, or those even contemplating joining the Death Eaters.

The two walked around the outside avoiding all the press and masses of witches and wizards alike congratulating Sirius on his release. Unfortunately Sirius had spotted Harry dressed in his robes with the Potter crest on it and was making his way over to both of them.

Harry bowed then began to speak "Lord Black, it is an honor to finally meet you after all these years. As you no doubt know, I am Lord Harry James Potter, heir to the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Peverell, and Potter families. This is my intended, Lady Greengrass. We are both pleased that you were found innocent and look forward to catching up on lost time."

Sirius was taken back a little by how Harry was acting. He could not believe that an eleven year old was so well tuned in the ways of greeting a fellow lord or how to act politically within the ministry. He grinned then said "You may have to add Black onto the list of all those titles Harry, as the time in that hellhole has made me infertile; meaning I cannot produce an heir for my house. As you are my godson I am making you next in line, now drop that charade and come give your godfather a hug."

Harry grinned then wrapped his arms around his godfather. Remus stood behind and smiled he was finally happy to know Harry was okay; also that one of his best friends was innocent of betraying James and Lily. Harry had already discussed Peter's punishment and Remus couldn't help but agree. Prison was too good for the traitorous rat. However, he could not get over how Dumbledore had changed from the leader of the light to some manipulating old man.

Harry treated Sirius and Remus to lunch; they had decided to take a quick trip into Diagon Alley so Sirius could get his hair cut and order some new robes with the Black crest. They had also been to Gringotts and filled out the paperwork allowing Harry to be recognized as the heir of the Black estate and title of Lord Black. Once everyone was finished their meals they all flooed in to the ministry and headed towards the courtroom for Pettigrew's trial.

The chamber again was filled with wizards and witches chatting away. Harry noticed the same lady who had defended Sirius was now on the prosecution desk. No doubt she was going to make sure he was punished. Harry noticed the defense desk was vacant, so he assumed that no one wanted to represent the traitorous rat. The Minister again banged his gavel.

"Order, order…Aurors, please bring in the accused."

The doors opened revealing two Aurors surrounding the bald little man. They escorted him into the chair and watched as the chains sealed Peter to the chair. The minister stood and looked down at him.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew you are charged with being a follower of the late Dark Lord, betraying the Potters to You-Know-Who and murder of twelve muggles. How do you plead?"

Peter spoke in a scared tone "Not guilty!"

Harry sniggered in the stands and watched the Minister jot down his plea. He then watched as Peter was forced to take the truth serum. Harry looked at Peter and saw his eyes glazed over. Miss Conley stood in front of Peter.

"What is your name?" This time her voice was not only cold it was also calculating.

"Peter Patrick Pettigrew."

"Date of birth?"

"February 29th 1960." Peter squeaked out.

"Are you or have you ever been a follower of the man known as V-Vol-Voldemort?" There were gasps in the courtroom, and a woman sitting behind Harry fainted.

"I have and I still am a follower. I will be rewarded when he comes back." He said this with the slightest hint of a smile on his face.

The gallery erupted in chaos and many began screaming and shouting. The Minister banged his gavel "Order, order. Please control your emotions or I will be forced to clear the courtroom." The crowd died down and Miss Conley continued her questioning.

"Were you the Potters' secret-keeper and did you frame Lord Black by murdering twelve muggles and cutting off the tip of your finger?"

"Yes, I escaped in my animagus form, leaving behind a finger. Giving the illusion that Sirius had killed the filthy muggles, allowing me to get away scot free."

Miss Conley walked over to her desk. "Your honor, the prosecution wishes to enter exhibit A: The wand of the late Dark Lord."

The gasp in the crowd grew until the Minister banged his gavel again "Order, order. Miss Conley, we accept the evidence brought in front of us. Please continue."

"Mr Pettigrew, could you please tell the court whose wand this is?"

"It is the Dark Lord's."

"Could you explain to the court, how you had the wand in your possession during your arrest."

"When Harry Potter hurt the Dark Lord I was there. We retreated to Albania where his other followers were waiting. The Dark Lord entrusted his wand to me, as he knew of my animagus form, and that I could keep it safe until he returned." Pettigrew was saying this with such pride one would think the man enjoyed being someone's lapdog.

The serum began to wear off. The chamber was in complete silence. Madam Bones stood up again "Members of the jury, you have heard the testimony of Mr Pettigrew. I ask you now to vote. All those in favor of clearing the accused raise your wands".

No wands lit up.

"All those in favor of finding him guilty of his crimes please raise your wands."

Every wand lit up; sealing Peter's fate. The Minister grinned at Peter then stood up. "Peter Patrick Pettigrew this court finds you guilty of all charges. You will be taken to Azkaban and will spend your life within its walls, may the gods have mercy on your soul."

Just as the Minister was about to bang his gavel Harry stood up. "Excuse me, Minister, as his crime is against my house. I am using my power as the Peverell heir to change your verdict. Peter Patrick Pettigrew, I, Lord Harry James Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Hufflepuff-Slytherin. God, that's a large title. I hereby sentence you to death by the Dementor's kiss immediately, so mote it be."

The court was blinded by the pure magic sealing the oath. Two Aurors left the court then returned a few minutes later escorting a Dementor within a warded box. The crowd cried in shock at the presence of the foul creature. However, Peter wet himself looking at the executioner of his life. The Minister stood up.

"Very well, Lord Potter, we, the Wizengamot, agree to your ruling, Aurors please escort Mr Pettigrew to the box. Ladies and gentleman those who do not wish to see the kiss performed please turn away now."

Peter cried and tried dragging his feet as the Aurors pulled him closer and closer to the warded box. He could feel the presence of the creature even through the wards. The two Aurors pushed Peter through the wards and stood and watched as the Dementor grabbed Pettigrew, then lowered its hood and leaned over the trembling bald man. It bought its lips close to his and began to suck out his soul. Peter tried to cry out, but it was no good. Finally, it was over and Peter's body fell out of the wards dead and unmoving. Many of the crowd gasped as the traitorous rat, Peter Pettigrew, was no more.

Harry stood and turned to the crowd "Let this serve as a warning to any who which to cause harm to my house and vassals. Anyone who supports another dark lord will meet the same fate." Harry then walked out with Daphne on his arm, followed by Remus and Sirius. Several Death Eaters shifted in their seats including one Lucius Malfoy. They all knew their time was at an end and Lord Potter's reign had begun.

**A.N: ****Hope you enjoyed the Chapter. A big thank you to HowlnMadHowie, who has proof-read and fixed this chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

** Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Again This chapter was written by both myself and Coastalfirebird, so it is only fair that he still gets acknowledges for the parts he ****wrote.**

**Greengrass Manor**

The next day, the Greengrass family, Harry, and Remus were sitting at the table having breakfast, when they were interrupted by the morning post owl flying through the window. The owl dropped the paper off and then flew back out of the house.

Clyde unrolled the paper. He took a sip of his tea before spiting it out after reading the headlines.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED: SAVIOR OF MAGICAL BRITIAN OR NEXT DARK LORD**_

_By__ Rita Skeeter_

_Yesterday in the trial of Peter Patrick Pettigrew, Lord Harry James Potter used his position as the Peverell heir to change the sentence of the Death Eater and betrayer of the Potters. Originally the traitor had been given life in Azkaban. However, in a dramatic turn of events Lord Potter used his power to deliver the death penalty instead. The Boy-Who-Lived showed no emotion in condemning Mr Pettigrew to the worst type of death: ordering for Mr Pettigrew to be Kissed immediately by a Dementor. He then went and issued a warning to the crowd that, "Anyone who acts against__ my house or my vassals will be showed no mercy." One must ask, loyal readers, what is Lord Potter's agenda? To remove all traces of the past Dark Lord, or to make sure no one stands in his way when he himself becomes the next Dark Lord?_

_**LORD SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT AFTER TEN YEAR IIMPRISONMENT**_

_By__ Rita Skeeter_

_Lord Sirius Black was found not guilty after his imprisonment ten years ago. According to a source, the headmaster at Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, and Barty Crouch Sr. hid details of Lord Black's innocence from the world. One must ask: if you represent the light, then how could one imprison an innocent man without a trial? According to an inside sources; the time in Azkaban had made Lord Black infertile, so he cannot produce an heir. But don't panic people! Rumors are that Lord Black has named his godson, Lord Harry James Potter, heir to the Founders of Hogwarts and the Peverell family, as his own heir; which begs the question: with Lord Potter having so much power: who will have the power to stand up to h__im in the future?_

Clyde threw the paper on the table, '_How dare they make out Harry to be the next Dark Lord._' Harry picked up the discarded paper and started to read it; by the end of it, his eyes were flashing green. Raw magic whipped around him. He turned to his Uncle asking, "How much of the Prophet do you own?"

Clyde looked at Harry and smirked, "Ten percent, why do you ask, Harry?"

Harry gave his uncle an even more devious smile. He was not going to take this laying down. "I want you to arrange for me to have forty five percent. That way, between us, we control over half. We then can keep this rubbish from the populous." Harry rubbed his chin as he read the second article once more. "I am also most curious about how Skeeter learnt that Sirius had made me his heir. Only Sirius, Daphne, Remus, and I were in the office when the paperwork was signed."

Clyde leaned back in his chair in deep thought. "That is something to worry about, Harry. When we have control over the Prophet, we'll interview her and make her tell us how this was done. It's either that, or she will be looking for another job," Clyde stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, I have some floo calls to make."

Harry and Daphne also excused themselves and walked out into the garden. They were followed by Astoria. Harry took a running jump and concentrated on his new phoenix form, and then he opened his eyes. Harry looked down at himself and blinked. His belly was completely white, but his wings were pitch black, the same as his huge tail feathers. Harry thought the colours worked very well especially when he considered himself a grey wizard. He then took to the air and noticed his wings were engulfed in a black flame. He circled the Greengrass estate before landing gracefully on Daphne's shoulder. He tucked his wings in and nuzzled her cheek.

Daphne stroked Harry's head and listened as Harry began to sing; the sound was soothing and comforting to Daphne and Astoria. All of a sudden, they were interrupted by another phoenix flashing in. Harry took up a defensive stance in front of her. However, he soon lowered his guard as he recognized the other phoenix.

"_Greetings, young one, I mean you no harm. I wish to claim sanctuary. My former master has strayed too far down the path of darkness for me to continue to be __bonded with him. I understand you already are bonded to a basilisk. I wish for you to allow me to bond as well."_

Harry leapt off Daphne's shoulder and transformed back into human form. He placed a finger under Fawkes' beak. The phoenix pecked his finger, enough to draw a few drops of blood. Suddenly Fawkes vanished then reappeared on his shoulder.

_"Thank you, young master. From this day forward until your final breath, I will be bonded to you."_

**Headmaster's Office**

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, looking at the paper in front of him. Lord Potter had to be stopped before he ruined everything. Executing a Death Eater had not been on his list of things that classified the "Greater Good". The fact that it was a pureblood being executed scared the "Leader of the Light" to death. Everything was spiralling out of control. Even his hold on the Weasley family had loosened. Now he was being accused of hiding evidence regarding Sirius Black's innocence. Of course the paper was right, but he didn't want to admit it. What was most nerve-racking was the Potter brat being the heir to yet another Ancient and Noble house.

Dumbledore huffed, "Honestly that brat has more titles than me!" Dumbledore looked towards the perch by his desk. Fawkes had been gone several days now. Even after being called, he failed to show up. The fire glowed green before Madame Bones head appeared.

"Albus, your hearing will be tomorrow. The entire Wizengamot will be in attendance. I, for one, can't wait for the wolves to rip you apart."

Dumbledore watched the flames die down. He picked up the nearest thing and threw it across his office. However his face went white as a sheet when he heard the deep voice of Death say "_Check!_"

"What's wrong, Albus? You look a little pale." The smile on Amelia's face only made Albus a bit jittery.

"Nothing, Madam Bones, and I will be at the Ministry when it opens." Albus tried to smile.

"You better be."

As Madam Bones stepped into the Floo, Albus could hear Death once again. "_One more day_."

**Greengrass Manor**

Harry was sitting there going over his notes about the Philosopher's Stone one more time. The Elixir of Life required that a common blood replenishing or other healing potion be poured over the stone, and he was hoping that the cure to Lycanthropy would work the same way with Wolfsbane. Harry took out his cauldron and placed the Philosopher's Stone within it. He took a vial of Wolfsbane and uncorked it. The light blue smoke wafted into his nose and, if the smell was any indication, the substance probably didn't taste too good. Harry watched as the stone absorbed the liquid and then started dispensing a liquid that gave off a dark blue smoke. Once the cauldron was full, he started ladling out the substance into clean vials. By the time he was done, he had extracted the equivalent of three gallons worth of true Wolfsbane from his cauldron.

Harry took one of the vials downstairs. As he rounded the corner he saw Sirius, Irene, Nymphadora, and Remus sitting around the table chatting with Clyde and Martha. Irene was sitting in Sirius's lap, messing with his hair, while Tonks was staring at Remus almost obsessively. His aunt and uncle were laughing at something that Sirius or Remus must have said, but he wouldn't put it past Irene to say something that would do the same.

"Remus, I have something for you," Harry said, holding up the vial.

"Is that my Wolfsbane, Harry?" the old Marauder asked with a raised eyebrow

"More like something better." The old werewolf tilted his head to the side. "I poured the Wolfsbane over the Philosopher's Stone, and this is what came out."

"Harry, don't joke like that," Tonks snapped.

"He's not joking, Tonks." The now redheaded Auror glared at Martha. "Nicholas Flamel gave Harry the stone on Christmas Eve."

"What!" was the response from everyone who did not know what had happened.

"Harry extracted the stone from Hogwarts where Headmaster Dumbledore placed it to lure Voldemort out of hiding."

"And he just gave it to Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Yes. It seems the Flamel children were not of good moral fiber. And he didn't really want to destroy the thing, so he gave it to me," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. "I just did with Wolfsbane what is done to certain potions to create the Elixir of Life."

Remus took the vial out of Harry's had gingerly. He looked upon the substance like it was the blood of the divine. He sniffed the substance and recoiled a bit. He started drinking the potion as fast as he could. Once he was done Remus dropped the vial to the floor as he collapsed to his knees. Tonks rushed to his side. The other occupants of the room just smiled at the smitten girl's reaction to the man's reaction to the enhanced potion.

"Are you alright, Remus?" Tonks asked in a low voice.

"I think so, but I don't know if this cured me or simply made more lucid during the change." Remus said looking into her eyes.

"Well, we will know in a week, but what are we going to do tomorrow about Dumbledore?" Irene said with a predatory grin on her face.

"Well, Sirius is already testifying. I say we get Hermione in on it as well since he tried to read her mind on Halloween," Daphne said as she rounded the corner.

"Good idea, Daph," Harry said as he kissed her gently on the lips. "I also think there are some men from the Ministry that are turning on him to save their own skins."

"I will write to the Grangers to see if she is willing to testify, and if so, go and pick her up. I am sure you kids wouldn't mind acting your age every once in a while." Clyde grinned at the children.

"DAD!" Daphne whined.

"Uncle!" Harry sighed.

**Ministry of Magic** - **Courtroom Ten**

Albus Dumbledore sat in the most uncomfortable chair within the Wizengamot anyone could find themselves in: the defendant's chair. With Conley's departure, he had to find himself another solicitor, and the only one that would take him as a client was a man he would rather not associate with. Daniel Stevenson was well known for his work on freeing "innocent" men like Lucius Malfoy from an unjust system. His latest success was the young Draco. Apparently the young lad had tried to apparate unsuccessfully back to Hogwarts. Albus sighed at the thought of Mr Malfoy being denied the right to go to the school of his choice because of young Lord Potter.

The banging of a gavel snapped Albus out of his thoughts.

"Is the prosecution ready?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Yes, Minister, we are," Madam Conley said in a smooth silken voice.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are charged with false accusation against an Ancient and Noble family, the false imprisonment of a Lord of the court, and the use of magic against a minor. How do you plead?" Albus was almost overjoyed for the last charge. He feared that Potter would not bring his Occlumency into the public forum.

"My client pleads not guilty to all charges, Your Honor."

"Then you may present your first witness." Albus wanted to growl at the new Chief Warlock. Amos Diggory had been such a good friend until the Potter and Greengrass rebellion.

"Our first witness is Harris Shepard," Madam Conley called out.

Albus' head snapped to the entrance to the courtroom. A familiar stubby man was walking towards the witness chair. He looked sympathetically at Albus, but the old man held only scorn for the man now. Once he was seated the questioning began.

"What is your name?" Irene asked.

"Harris Michael Shepard."

"What is your connection to Professor Dumbledore?"

"I have done things for him over the years after graduating Hogwarts." Harris was looking at the ground at this point.

"What kind of things, Mr Shepard?" Irene's smile grew almost predatory.

"I would get information for him in regards to certain people, ma'am."

"Did he ask you to get information on anyone during the latter part of 1991?"

"Yes, he asked me to do a background check on both Clyde and Martha Greengrass." He was looking at the Chief Warlock at this point.

"Do you know why he wanted this information?" Amos asked.

"No, sir, I did not. At the time I thought he was doing the right thing, but the more I looked into it; the more I realized he was grasping at straws."

"Did he tell you his reasoning?" asked Madam Bones.

"No, ma'am."

"The prosecution has no further questions," Madam Conley took her seat.

Stevenson stood up. His thin figure, black hair slicked back, and dark eyes did not make him look any better than a used broom salesmen. And just like a used broom salesman when he talked to you, you wanted to double check your pockets.

"Mr Shepard, you said that you were looking into the Greengrass family. Is that correct?"

"Yes, sir, I-"

"So you were illegally checking into an Ancient and Noble family's personal files?"

"Yes, but-"

"Do you honestly think that the Headmaster would want someone to break such an ancient law for no good reason?" The smile on Stevenson's face was creepy.

"No, sir, but-"

"Sir, you were the one looking into the files, not the Professor." Albus wanted to smile as Harris' face darkened in anger.

"I TOLD THE COURT THAT ALBUS DUMBLEDORE WANTED ME TO CHECK TO SEE IF THE GREENGRASS FAMILY HAD COMMITED ANY SERIOUS CRIMES!" Harris' voice boomed around the room.

Amos banged the gavel. "Mr Stevenson, is there a point to this line of questioning?"

"I am just trying to prove that my client was not the one to breach the ancient laws, Your Honor." The smile on the man's face was alluring and filled with deceit.

"I believe that has already been established. If there are no further questions…"

"I have none, Your Honor."

"Then the witness is free to leave."

As Harris left the courtroom, Irene stood up. "The next witness is Lord Sirius Black."

"Objection, Lord Black is a biased witness!" Stevenson screamed.

"That he may be, but he is also one of the reasons your client is on trial." Irene said with a smile.

"This coming from the woman who represented my client for the last ten years," Stevenon's seethed.

Minister Fudge banged his gavel. "Enough! Lord Black is a material witness."

As Sirius entered the courtroom, Albus could hear a few whispers of people who were still deathly afraid of the man. Once the usual question about name and date of birth were asked, the questioning began.

"Lord Black, what happened on October 1st, 1981?" Irene's voice was now markedly softer. Albus felt Daniel elbow him lightly in the ribs at this point.

"That is the day the Fidelius charm was placed on the Potter residence in Godric's Hollow."

"Who placed that charm?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"And the secret-keeper was?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"How do you know this?"

"I was there."

"Okay, then what happened on November 1st, 1981?"

"I went after Peter for his betrayal of our friends to You-Know-Who." Albus knew Black was saying this to avoid scaring those in the courtroom.

"No further questions." Madam Conley sat down.

"Lord Black, were you not in a relationship with Madam Conley in your youth?" Stevenson asked with a sneer.

"I fail to see where that is any of your business." Sirius said through gritted teeth.

"Well, it might be if she had something other than a sense of justice during your previous hearing."

"OBJECTION!" Irene screamed.

"Sustained, Mr Stevenson, Peter Pettigrew confessed to his crimes, and thus you suspicions are baseless." Minister Fudge said calmly.

Daniel held his hands up in defeat. "No further questions then."

"Our next witness is Hermione Granger." Irene spoke up to the court.

Albus' head snapped to the opening doors. The bushy haired girl walked into the courtroom. Albus started to sweat just a little knowing full well what she was here to testify about. Daniel looked at Albus with both disgust and worry. He didn't want to know what the man was thinking about, but it couldn't have been good.

Stevenson leaned over to him. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing to her, Daniel. I have no idea why she is here." He was trying to calculate how best to deal with this new threat.

"What is your name?" Madame Bones queried.

"Hermione Jean Granger, ma'am," Hermione, like always, spoke with grace and kindness.

"When were you born?"

"19th of September 1979."

"What happened on the 31st of October 1991?" Madam Conley asked kindly.

Hermione's face remained impassive as she began her tale. "I was in the girl's lavatory crying because of something that another student had said. I was there until dinner time when Harry Potter came and banged on the door. He said that there was a troll loose in the dungeons, and that I should get back to Gryffindor common room." She quivered just a bit as she said the next part. "The next thing I know the troll is in the same hallway as us, and Harry…"

"That's Lord Potter, young lady." Lucius Malfoy said in a patronizing tone.

"She is a friend of mine and may address me as she sees fit, Mr Malfoy." Harry seethed at the older man.

"Of course, my lord," the court started whispering at the ice held in Malfoy's response.

"Continue, Miss Granger." Amos Diggory said with a smile.

"Well, Harry then used a very powerful blasting hex to destroy the creature's throat." There was an even bigger clamor in the courtroom. It took several minutes for the room to go silent. "At that point, I passed out due to shock. The next thing I know I am waking up in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey hovering over me, and the headmaster was a few meters off pacing back and forth."

"Then what happened, Hermione?" The prosecutor asked this in a soft motherly voice.

"Well, the headmaster started asking me questions, and I could feel this pressure being applied to my head, and the memories of what happened seemed to get clearer."

The courtroom erupted. Parents were screaming for his execution, Madam Bones looked murderous, and Amos looked disgusted. This went on for twenty minutes. Once order had finally been restored the headmaster looked back to the visitors section to see Harry, the Davis family, Remus Lupin. '_Why was he even here_?' Albus wondered

"Do you know what this was, Miss Granger?" Fudge asked curiously.

"Yes, Minister Fudge, I do. I went to thank Harry for his help the next day, and he then asked if I was okay. I told him about what happened, and he told about Legilmency, and I didn't particularly like the idea of anyone trying to break into to my mind. I asked if there was a defense, and he agreed to teach me Occlumency."

"Are you proficient in it now, Miss Granger?" Irene asked.

"Yes, ma'am."

"And after this, did someone try to do this to you again?" Irene asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Once again by Professor Dumbledore, and once by Professor Snape, although I think that was under the orders of Professor Dumbledore as the two of them talked right after the class period that it happened in."

"No further question, Miss Granger."

Albus could feel the eyes of the entire court on him at that moment.

"I have no questions for this witness." Daniel looked stunned. Albus couldn't blame him. How could he question a child without looking like the world's biggest arse?

Harry looked over to his aunt, Remus, and Tonks. They were all smiling at the look of dread on the old man's face. Harry had a plan should things not go the way he hoped. In the end, Dumbledore would lose his hereditary seat, and it would probably be given to him. If it that did happen he was going to pass the title onto Hermione. He already had too many names attached to his already, so he could do without the addition of another one. The odds that she descended from Hector Dagworth-Granger were quite high, and his titles remained unclaimed. In fact, if there was a fuss caused by some members of the court, he would have a public blood test done on Hermione, if she was willing, and if he was right, that would lift her status from Muggleborn to half-blood by decent.

The banging of the gavel snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Does the defense have any witnesses?"

"No, your Honor. However, Professor Dumbledore wishes to make a statement," the sleazy solicitor gestured to the headmaster.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the court, and to our esteemed guests in the public box, I would like to stress that while some of the things I have done seem ill-minded, I stress to you their importance." Harry could hear a murmur spread throughout courtroom. He almost laughed at Dumbledore's jab at him and his friends. "I must also state that my age does play a small part in the mistakes that I have made. I was unable to see the changes happening around me while I dealt with serious problems throughout these last ten years. I ask that you also take my service to the community into consideration. I dealt with one of the greatest threats to our community in over a hundred years and then again just over two decades ago. I will take the punishment for the ill-use of magic on Miss Granger, but I had no idea Sirius was not as mentally unstable as I had assumed. Thank you for your time."

Harry wanted to hand the man a shovel. He wanted to kiss Daphne right there and then. When she had told the group yesterday that Hermione should be part of the trial, he had his doubts, but after seeing the results; he couldn't agree more. Her testimony had thrown the old man off balance. His speech was laughable, and the defense he tried to put on made Dumbledore look as bad as the Dark Lord he helped put down.

"Thank you, Professor." Amos Diggory looked disappointed with the old man. "Well, I see no reason in putting this off. All those in favor of guilty for charge of false imprisonment of a Lord of the court?" More three fourths of the voting court raised their wands. "And all of those in favor of not guilty?" Not even a tenth of those who didn't vote raised their wands.

"For the charge of false accusation against and the invasion of privacy of an Ancient and Noble family: all those in favor of guilty?" This time two thirds of the votes were for guilty. "And all of those in favor of not guilty?" No wands were raised.

"And for the final charge of use of magic against a minor: all those in favor of guilty?" A staggering ninety percent of the courts' wands were raised. Harry could hear a woman behind him say she wished she could vote. "And all those in favor of not guilty?" No wands were raised.

"But how is this POSSIBLE?" Dumbledore screamed.

"That is enough out of you, former Lord Dumbledore. In accordance to the ancient laws for the first offence, you are hereby stripped of land and title." There was applause in the room. "The title is to be given to the offended family."

Harry took this moment to stand up. "Chief Warlock Diggory, if I may." Harry could feel Dumbledore's eyes burning a hole in his forehead.

"Yes, Lord Potter, what is it?" The man seemed more amused than annoyed.

"If Lord Greengrass is willing, I would like to suggest that the title be passed to Lady Granger." There was another explosion in the courtroom this time mainly from the dark families. Harry could also hear Hermione trying to stammer out a response.

"And why is that, Lord Potter?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Given her last name, I believe she may be the last heir to the Dagworth-Granger line, and as such, would be the most offended party in this entire thing." The silence after that statement was priceless. He looked over to his Uncle Clyde, and the man was smiling a devilish smile.

"Does the Greengrass family have any problems with this action?" Minister Fudge asked.

"No, Minister, we don't, and we will be willing to oversee Lady Granger's blood test if she is willing to take one."

Harry looked over to Hermione who was stunned speechless. A gentle nudge from Tracey who was smiling like the Cheshire cat snapped her out of her stupor. Hermione look at him for assistance, and he just nodded. He whispered, "Take the offer."

"I accept the offer." At that moment, Tracey threw herself at Hermione wrapping the girl in a tight hug. Harry was beginning to wonder about those two.

"Well then, I will be the officiating member of this esteemed body," Lucius Malfoy said.

"No, you won't, Lucius. I will." All heads turned to the Chief Warlock. "As you have never officially held an office in the Ministry, you are not qualified for that honor." He brought down his gavel ending the matter. "Seeing as you were a Lord at the time, and your service to our community, for the last two offences this court here by sentences you to six months in confinement in Azkaban, consecutively. You will retain the job of headmaster upon your release. There will be no parole, and gods willing, you won't see the light of day as a free man for those six months."

Harry was wondering why he was given such a light sentence. However before Harry could protest the gavel was banged down. Meaning he could no longer overturn the verdict. He looked to Dumbledore and noticed he looked relieved. Harry growled, how could they allow him to keep his position as Headmaster, after being found guilty of reading Hermione's thoughts? It seem the only good thing that had come out of this case, was that Hermione had gained Dumbledore's titles, and that she could be a potential heir to a lost line. Harry watched as Dumbledore was escorted out of the court room. His eyes flashed green, before leaving his seat to follow the rest of his family outside.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. A Big thank you to my Beta and Proof reader. HowlnMadHowie, who has helped making this story better then the original.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Again Credit goes to Coastalfirebird, as Death, Fate, Magic and Destiny were his creations.**

**Unknown place within the Cosmos**

A girl no older then 21, sat down and watched what just happened through her special globe. Destiny knew there was going to be trouble over this. One of things all divine beings were forbidden to do was mess with free will. Someone had made damn sure the old fool would only receive a light sentence. She was interrupted by a big booming voice calling her and the other divine entities to the main throne. Clearly the Creator was not too happy with these turn of events. She left her seat and walked out of her room, only to bump into Magic, a girl no older than 11 years old. Destiny looked down at the young child.

"Honestly, Magic, what have I told you about watching where you are going."

Magic stood up and brushed herself down. "Hey you were the one who bumped into me. I was just on my way to the throne room." Both girls then began to walk side by side towards the throne room. "So, Destiny, what do you think he wants to see us about?"

Destiny groaned. "Honestly, Magic, I thought you would know better than anyone, especially since the mortals involved with this case are gifted with magic. Your domain I might add. Maybe you should try paying attention and might not need to ask such stupid questions."

Magic huffed, and just followed her fellow colleague into the throne room. There in front of the Creator stood Fate and Death arguing with each other. She and Destiny took their seats on their thrones and just sat quietly while the argument continued.

"You had no right to do that Fate. Six months and he still keeps his job at Hogwarts, what were you thinking?"

Fate's golden eyes glowed. "I have no idea what you are going on about Death. I told you a million times, it wasn't me who interfered. So why do you keep accusing me."

Death, smirked. "I know you, Fate; you're a sly little bitch when you want to be. Funny as our Lord Potter was about to change the verdict and he was stopped. After all you did say that you would make his life more difficult, what's to say this isn't your first stumbling block."

The Creator looked on back and forth. "Enough! Both of you, I have had enough of your arguing. You are the only two entities that don't get on. For years I have had to put up with your bickering. Now I have to try sort this mess out that you both have gotten this mortal into. However, first thing's first. You two are to have no more direct interference with Lord Potter, mortals shouldn't even know of our existence. Death, I understand that you grow tired of this duty, but do you really think giving the job to a mortal boy is a good idea?"

Death bowed towards the Creator. "Sire, the boy has suffered enough throughout the other dimensions; he deserves some happiness. Also, I would not have gone this far if I did not think that he was up to the task."

The Creator nodded. "I see, well, it is your choice Death. Now like I said you are to have no more direct confrontations with the mortals, however you may interfere indirectly. Remember, though, the mortal's destiny is always to bring down Tom Riddle. That must happen in each of the various universes; what you wish to add or change outside these parameters is your choice."

The Creator then turned to Fate. "As for you, Fate, have you completed the mortal's tapestry yet?"

Fate bowed. "Not yet Sire. I still have a few things to weave in."

The Creator nodded. "Very well, but like Death, you are to have no direct interference with the mortals. I too am not convinced that it was your interference in the court case that has caused this chain of events to unfold. However, seeing there is no proof, than I will give you the benefit of doubt. Now you are both dismissed."

Fate and Death bowed before leaving the throne room. Once they had left the Creator turned to the two girls now sitting in their thrones.

"Destiny, Magic: I want you to keep an eye on those two. Even though they have given me their word, I still do not trust them. Destiny, your job is to make sure the mortal completes his task of defeating Tom Riddle, before any other changes take place. Magic, you are to oversee the mortal's life for the next year. You are to only intervene if his life is in danger."

Magic pouted. "Oh Poo! I had a great idea too."

The Creator raised an eyebrow; Magic's ideas were never good. She was the youngest of the entities and everything was a game to her. The Creator shuddered to think what she had planned. "Magic, we don't need to complicate the boy's life further; he has already got too much to handle. Just watch over him please."

Magic nodded, but kept her fingers crossed, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Destiny. She too was wondering what Magic had up her sleeve, and decided not only to watch Death and Fate, but her young colleague also.

**Ministry of Magic**

Hermione was looking around the office of Family Records and Lineages. The walls were emblazoned with family names and miniature statues of their founders. Just looking at some of these people made her skin crawl. It did not appear that the Crabbe or Goyle families had changed much over the centuries. Which brought up the question in her mind of inbreeding, and from her science books she knew it was bad for animals and the average person. Maybe it was the reason those families had such weak magic users; it most certainly explained their lack of higher brain functioning.

"What are you thinking about, Hermione?" Harry asked.

She looked to the first friend she had ever had. "Nothing, well, I can't say that." She pointed to statue of Julius Crabbe. "Don't they realize that inbreeding to this level is dangerous?"

"Hermione, I don't think that they understand the concept of inbreeding to be bad." Clyde said with a smile. "Ah, there he is, Amos, over here."

Both adults shook each other hands. "Good to see you, Clyde." He looked over at Hermione, and the smile on his face made her relax a little. "So are you ready for the test?"

"Yes, sir," Hermione said this as calmly as she could, but in truth, she was incredibly nervous. What if Harry was wrong and she wasn't a descendant of this Dagworth-Granger? Would he still be her friend? She shook her head at that thought. Of course, he would be her friend. He was not like some of those kids in Slytherin house.

"Is something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry, everything is all right." She smiled nervously, but Harry understood.

"Don't let these walls get to you, Hermione, because the moment I am proven right, your name will be added to that wall over there." He gestured to a wall off to her right. She looked at the wall and saw the name Dagworth-Granger three rows away from the center.

Amos stepped forward with some parchment and a ruby hilted dagger. He then placed a small chalice on the desk. "Now, Miss Granger, if you would take the dagger, draw it across your palm, and allow your blood to flow into the chalice. Do not worry the cut will heal once the right amount of blood has been collected." Mr Diggory explained kindly.

Hermione gulped and drew the dagger across her right palm in one swift line. She winced at the slight sting. She held her palm over the chalice. After the small chalice was quarter full her cut healed, and the girl sighed in relief.

Amos spread the parchment on the desk before pouring the blood over it. Those in the room held their breath as the blood began to thin out; making up loads of connecting lines. Once the blood had stopped moving, everyone peered over the parchment. Right at the bottom were two lines that made Harry grin.

Hermione Jean Granger - Heiress to the Dagworth-Granger House.

Amos smiled and looked over to Hermione, "Well, Miss Granger, or should I now call you Lady Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger? It seems that Lord Peverell-Potter was correct. You are the last living descendant of the Noble House of Dagworth-Granger. As such, this ministry now recognizes you as no longer a Muggleborn, but a Half-Blood. Congratulations."

Hermione couldn't believe it; her father was descended from a Noble House! Hermione had always thought that it was her mum's side of the family that might have had another magical user, but now it was clear. It was her father's side that magic flowed down. This begged the question: did her father know, and if he did, why had he dropped the Dagworth part of his name? Hermione was brought out of her thoughts by Harry coming over and hugging her.

"I knew I was right. Now that you know who you really are, we should visit Gringotts. By now, they would have been informed that the Dagworth-Granger vaults have been reactivated. Plus, I know a certain brunette who's pacing back and forth outside waiting for you. What exactly is the deal between you and Tracey anyway?"

Hermione blushed. "Nothing is going on between us. After all, we're just friends, that's it." Hermione wanted to believe that, but she was finding herself more and more attracted to the rather loud brunette. Of course, she wouldn't tell Harry that. In truth, she had never been interested in boys; she only had few friends, and they were all girls.

Harry raised his eyebrow. "I see. Well, we better get going. Come on. Tracey and Daphne will be waiting for us. Uncle Clyde, I think it will be a good idea if you came along as well. After all, goblins can be very sticky creatures to deal with. Plus, although Hermione is now registered as Half-Blood, she is also Muggle raised; meaning she would not have a clue how to address the goblins and might insult them by accident."

Clyde listened to what his future son-in-law had just said. In his eyes, everything made sense. Hermione was Muggle raised, and would not know how to deal with goblins. "Lady Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger, would you mind if I accompany you to Gringotts?"

Hermione was speechless. She had never been called a lady before, but then again she guessed it came with being an heiress of the Noble house of Dagworth-Granger. Snapping out of her surprised state, she nodded. "That would be most helpful, Lord Greengrass, as I am still adjusting to the customs of this world, and I would hate to insult a goblin and pay the ultimate price."

Clyde nodded, "Alright then, we will all go with you."

**Gringotts**

The director of Gringotts was having a cup a tea when he heard a gong. Quickly, he ran over to the other side of his office and looked at all the vault numbers listed. He noticed a light come on next to one of their dormant vaults; this vault being that of the Noble House of Dagworth-Granger. The director was bouncing on his feet. He always found it exciting when one of their older vaults were activated, for it signalled that an heir/heiress had been found. This meant that they would start using the account, earning him and his colleagues a lot of gold. He was interrupted during his happy dance by one of his lower ranked goblins running into his office.

"Your Grace, there is a huge party wishing an audience with you. They are Lord Peverell-Potter, heir to the Four Founders of Hogwarts, Lord Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, and recently announced Lady Hermione Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger."

The director laughed to himself. The old coot of a headmaster had lost his title to a supposed Muggleborn! "Send them in, Razorblade. This could be very rewarding for us."

Razorblade bowed before walking out and re-entering with the huge party of people. Razorblade snapped his fingers, summoning more chairs into the room. Once everyone was seated, he left the director to speak to them all.

"Good afternoon, Lord Peverell-Potter, Lord Greengrass, Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis, and finally a most graceful welcome to you, Lady Hermione Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ragnok, the director of Gringotts. Just as you entered, we received notification that the vault of your forefather had been activated. We also received word that you have been given the title Dumbledore. Unfortunately, that title is all there is, for the Dumbledore family is broke."

Everyone in the room was rather shocked at this. However, Ragnok wasn't finished. "I daresay that Albus Dumbledore was hoping he would become Lord Potter's magical guardian. That way, he would have been able to access at least 50,000 a year for his Lordship's upbringing. Fortunately, Lord Potter ended up at the Greengrass family home, and they are now his magical guardians. As for the vault of Dagworth-Granger, at present, your total stands at 850,000 galleons and a number of journals and books. Also, Lady Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger, as you are underage, you need to assign a magical guardian and a proxy for your seat on the Wizengamot."

Hermione looked at Tracey. "Tracey, you think your parents would be happy being my magical guardians? Plus, if your father doesn't mind, I wish for him to hold both the Dumbledore and Dagworth-Granger votes on the Wizengamot until I reach my majority."

Tracey took hold of Hermione's hand. "I think my parents would be thrilled to be your magical guardians, and I know for a fact that my father would be happy to vote on your behalf for the house of Dumbledore and Noble house Dagworth-Granger."

Harry smirked. More and more of the pieces were adding up. Harry knew from growing up with Tracey and Daphne that Tracey didn't think very highly of boys. Ever since Hermione had come into their little group, he had noticed that the two of them had gotten closer and closer. He would bet all his wealth that by third year, the pair would be more than just friends.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed the interaction between the two young girls. Clyde looked on with a calculating stare. He knew that Walter Davis wanted to place Tracey in a marriage contract; however, he had not been able to find a suitable suitor to match her with as every boy she had met never got a second glance. Walter, like Clyde, would never force his children into a loveless marriage. Clyde began to wonder if the reason for Tracey's lack of interest in the opposite sex was because she was more interested in the same sex. Judging by Tracey's and Hermione's interaction now, he was swinging to that conclusion. Clyde looked at his pocket watch.

"Kids, I think we have kept the good director long enough. Director Ragnok, I will talk with Lord Davis and have him file the relevant paperwork for the magical guardianship of Lady Dumbledore-Dagworth-Granger. May your vaults flow with gold."

The director smiled, revealing his teeth. "May your enemies never see you coming, Lord Greengrass."

Clyde nodded before leading the children out of the office. They each made some quick withdrawals and then left the bank. Clyde led them to the Leaky Cauldron, where they had arranged to meet Hermione's parents before they flooed back to Greengrass Manor. Harry walked alongside Clyde.

"Uncle, what have you got prepared for Uncle Moony if my Wolfsbane cure fails?"

Clyde looked down at his young ward and smiled. "Don't worry, Harry. Remus will be kept in one of the old cells below the manor. If at midnight he turns, then he has a safe place to let his animal out. However, if he is cured, we will let him out and have a small celebration. The house elves have already prepared everything just in case. I know you wanted to transform like Sirius and stay with him just like your father used to, but you're still young. As your guardian, I am forbidding it for your own protection. Is that understood, Harry?"

Harry looked down. "Yes, Uncle, I understand."

Clyde slapped Harry gently on the back and smiled. "Cheer up, Harry, everything will be okay. I am certain your cure will work. The thing is, what are you going to do with the rest of the potions you have under stasis. If it's successful, you could make a fortune marketing it."

Harry hadn't thought of what he was going to do with the rest of it. He didn't need any more money, since he was loaded as it was. He suddenly recalled what Clyde had told him about the first war; that Voldemort had used werewolves to do his bidding. Harry knew they were labelled as dark creatures. However, he could not see why they were so discriminated against, seeing as their furry little problem only occurred a few days a year. Harry had learned from Remus that he couldn't find work due to his problem. To Harry this was wrong.

Then it hit him; with his power, he could have the bill destroyed! He would set up a trust to fund free Wolfsbane potion for those who had the furry little problem, but only if they agreed to be placed in a secure location during their change. Harry decided to speak to his uncle and Remus tonight. While he had been talking with Clyde, Hermione had already left with her parents. Harry felt a kiss on his cheek, which pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What are you thinking about Harry?" Daphne cooed in his ear.

Harry wrapped his arms around his betrothed. "Just thinking what I was going to do with the rest of the cure if it proves successful. We have plenty of money, so there is no point selling it. There is the bill that prevents people like Uncle Moony finding work. I was thinking about getting the bill repealed, then set up a trust offering free Wolfsbane to all those who agree to be placed in a secure location during their change. That way, if another Dark Lord does rise, the werewolves won't side with him; thus, preventing a repeat of the first war."

Daphne smiled and kissed him. "That's my Harry, always thinking of others and always coming up with ideas about how to make the world a better place. What about the cure though?"

Harry looked down into her deep sapphire eyes, "Let's wait to see if it's a success first, shall we?"

**Later that night at Greengrass Manor**

Everyone was on edge.

**Remus was now in one of the cells just in case he did change. Sirius had decided to enter the cell with him, so they could be together like old times. Everyone sat around the lounge in various states of agitation. Suddenly the clock struck midnight. They were all pulled out of their respective thoughts by a loud cry from the lower floors, "EVERYONE, COME QUICK!"**

**A/N: Big Thank you to my Beta and proof-reader. HowlnMadHowie. Without his help and advice, I wouldn't be able to carry on with this great story.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

A/N: Italics mean letters and articles.

**Greengrass Manor**

Clyde was running down the stairs hoping that everything was okay. It was Sirius that had called everyone down to the cell they had chosen to use for this experiment. When they arrived down in the old holding area; the collected group found Sirius checking Remus' pulse, and for a split second Clyde though that everything had gone pear-shaped. When Sirius started laughing hysterically, he knew that everything was okay. Sirius was just pointing down at Remus when it hit the others that man had fainted.

"Sirius, that isn't very nice," Irene scolded as Remus regained consciousness.

"Sorry, love, but this is just so unlike him, it's funny." Sirius wiped a tear from his eyes.

"Sure it is, you old flea-bitten mongrel," Remus said with a smile crawling across his face. "It worked…"

"Well, thank you for the observation, Captain Obvious… ouch!" Sirius said as Irene smacked him upside the back of his head.

Everyone else laughed at Sirius' expense.

"Well, at least we have good news to write to the kids about," Martha noted.

"Yes, we do," Clyde agreed as he kissed his wife on the lips.

**Great Hall **

Harry had not gotten much sleep last night. He had been too worried about Remus and the modified Wolfsbane potion. His betrothed was rubbing his back telling him not to worry about that; the potion would do its job, and that they would have something to celebrate when they returned home for the summer break…aside from the release of the torturous lessons they were receiving from Lockhart. Harry would have loved to cut the man from the staff roster, but the contract the ponce had the old codger signed bound the school itself to hold him until the end of term.

The acting Headmistress was keeping a close eye on this fool of a man. She did not trust (nor did Harry) this man's fascination with his own fame. The fact that Dumbledore had the audacity to sign the contract in blood to the school was aggravating. Now the only way to fire him was if he broke the law. And the way some of the girls were fawning over him Harry prayed (for the girls' sake) that the man wasn't dumb enough to pull what those boys last term tried to do.

The hooting of owls snapped him out of his darker thoughts. The sight of the Greengrass family owl brought a smile to his face. The words on the note addressed to him made his smile nearly blind people.

_It worked!_

_Love,_

_Aunt Martha_

"It worked!" Harry said to his friends.

Tracey swallowed her sausage and eggs before asking. "So he is cured?"

"Yes, and we have enough to truly cure sixty people, but after that others will only have the normal Wolfsbane. So I was thinking of putting out an article." Harry said with a smile on his face.

"What will you tell people?" Hermione asked.

"Just that Nicolas Flamel did this as a reward for saving the stone, and this proves it is just a disease." He took out a quill, ink, and some parchment. "Also, I think it prudent to try to reverse those laws blocking people with the disease from getting jobs, so long as they sign a waiver saying they will be in a safe house during the full moon if they are not one of the sixty who get the cure."

"That almost sounds like segregation Harry," Hermione said with a frown.

"I know, but this is just a rough idea. With Remus' help, Clyde, Irene, and I can work out the final details of the law." After finishing the letter he handed the letter to the waiting owl. "Get this to Uncle Clyde, okay?"

The owl nodded its understanding before taking off.

**Headmistress Office**

Minerva sat behind the desk going over paperwork. She had found several complaint forms hidden in one of the drawers of the desk; all complaining about Professor Snape's teaching methods. She would make sure that Lord Peverell-Potter saw them. She knew that Dumbledore had been doing everything in his power to protect the greasy-headed potions master. Severus could do no wrong in that old fool's eyes. The fact that only one in ten of Snape's N.E.W.T. class graduated said a lot of things for his teaching methods, but Albus wouldn't hear it. Maybe now that Albus was out the way, she could place him on probation and see if his teaching methods improved. She knew that six months was not a lot of time to get changes pushed through, but with Lord Peverell-Potter suspending the board of governors all she had to do was pass the changes through him.

**DADA**

Harry was being held down by not only Daphne, but Tracey as well. He wanted to hex this guy's hair off. Who the hell did he think he was? Harry could clearly see from the way he was teaching that he had no idea what he was talking about. Seriously, giving them a quiz on his trials and accomplishments? Harry swore, as soon as Albus got out of Azkaban, he was going to be fired on the spot for employing this dunderhead . The fact that half the class was in a state of awe infuriated him even more. Couldn't they all see he was fraud? Harry swore if this guy was still teaching next year, then he would hire Uncle Moony as a private tutor for him, Daphne, Tracey and Hermione. Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the blonde idiot pulling out a covered cage from behind his desk. Harry hoped there was something in there that could kill the useless moron.

"Now, class, I don't want you to be afraid. While I am here, nothing can harm you in this room. However, when I remove the cover, I ask for you to be very still, as any movement may provoke them."

Harry nearly fell off his chair laughing at what was under the cover. Cornish Pixies! Only thing dangerous about them were their annoying habit of playing pranks on people. Was this guy serious? Harry stood up and packed his bag. He was not going to listen to this moron one second more. Everyone in the class turned to see him walk to the door.

"Mr Potter, where do you think you are going?"

Harry's eyes flashed, and he turned to face the overdressed moron. "Firstly, Lockhart, I am Lord Hogwarts within these walls, and you will address me as such. Secondly, I find your teaching a complete joke. In fact, I think you're a complete fraud and would rather spend my galleons on hiring a private tutor for this subject than having to listen to you. You're just lucky Albus had you down on contract before I issued the new rules. Otherwise, you would have to take an entrance exam; proving that you knew the stuff you were going to be teaching. From this very first lesson, I can see you have no clue. Now, if you'll excuse me I have an owl to send so that I can employ a private tutor for the rest of this year."

Just as Harry had finished, several other students packed their things away including Daphne and Tracey. Hermione, however didn't move and carried on listening. The small group followed Harry towards the school library, so they could talk about what they were going to do for the next couple of months.

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius had decided to gather a few of the old crowd to see what they could do to try and stop the Potter brat from destroying everything they had worked for. They all sat around the table in the dining room.

"Potter must be stopped. He is destroying our world piece by piece. Taking down the so called Lord of the Light is one thing, but handing his titles over to a muggleborn is totally unacceptable!" Lucius ranted pounding his fist on the table.

Lord Parkinson huffed, "What do you expect us to do, Lucius? The kid's untouchable. Or did you not read the latest edition of the Prophet? He is the head of two Noble and Ancient houses, plus heir to the Founders. Not to mention, he has been named the Black heir as well. Also, the fact he has the Greengrass, Longbottom, and Bones families on his side. Makes him a formidable force to mess with. I don't like it, Lucius, but our hands are tied. I suggest we keep our heads down and try fighting him where we can through the Wizengamot."

The rest of the group nodded in agreement, which infuriated Lucius more. How could a room of fully grown men be scared of some kid? True, the brat was powerful, but he was also young and inexperienced. Lucius still hadn't forgiven him for his humiliation in the Great Hall, and vowed he would make him regret crossing the house of Malfoy. However, at that very moment, he had no idea that the house of Malfoy was about to take a heavy hit financially.

**Gringotts**

Sirius sat down in front of his account manager, with an evil grin adorning his face. "Fangtooth, I wish to dissolve the marriages of Malfoy and Lestrange. My cousin has suffered for too long under that bastard's hands. As for Bella, I want her disowned from the family as soon as her marriage is dissolved. Also, I want Andromeda Tonks and her family reinstated."

Fangtooth grinned as he removed several sheets of parchment from his desk, which he placed in front of Lord Black.

"Just sign these, and everything will be taken care of. I assume you want all debts called in from both families?"

Sirius looked up after signing the paperwork and grinned. "Yes, with interest. Let's see how Luci-boy handles losing half his fortune. Oh, and as Malfoy Manor is one of the Black homes, I want it vacated and cleaned out."

Fangtooth stood up and bowed. "Lord Black, it will be done. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Sirius shook his head and stood up. "No, Fangtooth. Please inform me as soon as the two marriages have been dissolved. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to be escorted to my vault to take a look at the lovely jewellery available for my future Lady Black." The man winked as he exited the office.

**Greengrass Manor**

Remus was sitting in the garden when an owl dropped a letter off onto his lap. Remus opened it and read.

_Dear Uncle Moon__y._

_I am so happy to hear that you do not have your furry little problem anymore. However, I am writing to ask if you would consider a position as a private tutor teaching a select group DADA, as the professor we have now has no c__lue about the stuff he is teaching. Wages are not an issue and accommodation will be provided at Hogwarts. If you're interested, please send a reply back._

_Hope you are enjoying your new bit of health, and look forward to hearing from you._

_Harry and __Daphne_

Remus smiled. In truth, he had been getting extremely bored sitting around the manor all day. He picked up a quill and started to pen his reply.

**A few weeks**** later in Azkaban**

Albus was pacing around in his cell. He did not like it here. Sure, that was the point of a prison, but this was uncalled for. He had defeated Grindelwald, claimed master of the foul Elder wand, and had helped halt Voldemort's assault on the Magical Britian! He deserved better than this! This was all Potter's fault, and that meddlesome entity Death. If they had gone along with his plans; things would work out perfectly for everyone!

Just thinking about what those two had done over the course of the last ten years and four months of his life made his blood boil. His seat on the Wizengamot stripped, Chief Warlock status taken, no longer Supreme Mugwump, and worst of all the alteration of his chocolate frog card! Honestly, did people really have to read about his "descent into darkness"?

A banging on the cell door caused Albus to focus on the here and now. Standing at the door was Auror Tonks.

"I hope my cousin's cell is treating you well." A smile crossed her face. "Hey, look I am a poet and didn't even know it." She chuckled a little at her small word pun.

"Very cute, Auror Tonks, but is there a reason you're here?" Albus asked coarsely.

"Yes, there is, you crotchety old man." She handed him a rolled up paper. "This article was written a week or so ago. We were in two minds to let you see it. However, when we realized that you couldn't do anything to stop if you tried." Tonks said with a smile.

And with that, she walked away. Albus quickly looked through the paper.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED REVALS FLAMEL'S LAST GIFT!**_

_By James McNamara_

_On Monday this reporter was asked to be at St. Mungo's by Lord Clyde Greengrass; along with thirteen other international reporters in the early morning hours. Lord Greengrass showed up at St. Mungo's with sixty vials of modified Wolfsbane courtesy of the late Nicolas Flamel! Lord Greengrass stated these were gifts from the late noted alchemist to Lord Potter for his assistance in rescuing the Philosopher's Stone from the hands of former Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, Albus Dumbledore. Lord Greengrass would not go into detail how this was done, but he said that the former Leader of the Light was putting it in danger._

_Once Flamel had learned of the plight of a friend of the late Lord James Potter, he offered to cure him. They did not reveal this person's name, but they said he had been afflicted with the disease since early childhood. According to Lord Greengrass, Flamel had given them a number of potions before departing with his wife, Perenelle over the Christmas holiday._

_When asked how many doses it took to cure the disease, Lord Greengrass' response stunned this reporter. "Mr McNamara, the afflicted need only drink one dose of this potion to be cured."_

_Due to a small amount of the new potion being available, it is reported that those who are children and have the disease will be treated first. When asked why this was, Lord Greengrass had this to say. "These young witches and wizards are the future of our great world. They should be able to attend school, and do everything any other child is allowed to do. With this cure they won't have to worry about being seen as outcasts in our world anymore."_

_At present, 15 families have already made inquiries on the new potion. St Mungo's has already confirmed that these 15 families will be the first to receive the new potion. Each child will be kept under observation until the next full moon. If the cure proves successful then one must ask: why have the Flamels kept this secret so long?_

Albus threw down the paper in disgust. He should be the one being praised! If only he had done that instead of hide it right away.

"Damn you, Nicolas!"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Again a big thank you to my Beta and proof-reader. HowlnMadHowie, who without I could not continue this great story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Italics mean letters and articles.**

**Gringotts**

Lucius Malfoy was pacing back and forth in the head goblin's office waiting for the obnoxious creature to make its arrival. These things did not understand the importance of his time, and this was a major inconvenience for him. The Wizengamot was meeting once again on one of Arthur Weasley's pro Muggle laws, and if he was not there to oppose it the damned thing would probably pass. He could not allow this to happen. The disgrace to magic would not sully this government's reputation of putting human men first.

The sound of the door opening snapped Lucius' attention to the goblin and Aurors walking into the room. He knew why the goblin was here, but the two Aurors perplexed him. He had covered his tracks in regards to everything. No potions left at his house when the Aurors came to inspect, no witnesses to his activities with women of "ill repute" to speak of, not one hair to be found of the muggles he had brought willingly to his estate, and his wife wouldn't dare speak of his settling of family disputes. So why were they here?

"Good afternoon, Mr Malfoy." The director had a huge smile on his face for some God awful reason.

"Good afternoon Director, to what do I owe the removal of half of my funds to?"

"Good to know you actually read your mail Mr Malfoy." The man just sneered at the ungrateful creature. "Let me cut to the chase then. Lord Black has dissolved your marriage to your former wife, and taken back the dowry with interest, and he has also seized the home in which you now reside as it is a Black family residence." The smile on the creature's face grew with Lucius' rage.

"WHAT!" Lucius screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You heard him Lucius." The crimson haired Auror said in a menacing voice. "And given the bruises we," she gestured to herself and her partner, "found on Aunt Cissa's face we will be adding domestic violence charges to the growing list of infractions you have racked up today." She and her partner drew there wands. "Hands behind your head please Mr Malfoy." The smile on her face was as fake as the woman's hair. The fact that a witch would use muggle products to alter her hair disgusted him.

"Who the bloody hell do you think you are, young lady?" Lucius growled.

"I am…" she cringed but spoke with pride, "Nymphadora Tonks, and formally your niece. Now hands behind your head please."

Lucius looked between the three individuals, and decided to cut his losses. Even at half his wealth, and down to his ancestral home, a hobble compared to the Black home, he could still be out before breakfast tomorrow morning. When he saw Narcissa again he would make her rue the day she didn't wear makeup. "As you wish _Auror _Tonks," Lucius placed his hands behind his head, had he known what else he was going to be charged with he may not have gone so willingly.

"Good boy." Tonks said as she cuffed him.

**Greengrass Manor**

At that very moment the only thing keeping Sirius from ripping Lucius Malfoy's head off was Irene, Martha, and Narcissa. Irene had pushed him back into a chair and sat in his lap forcing him to stay put. Martha at the moment was applying some bruise salve to Narcissa's face as the woman recounted how these bruises; the latest came to be. With each word spoken Sirius' blood boiled that much more.

"Did he hurt your son Narcissa?" Irene asked with more than a hint of concern in her voice.

"No, in fact, he egged Draco into joining the 'fun' as he called it." Narcissa sniffed just a little bit more. "Draco would kick my leg whenever I would disagree with him, or when I refused to get him something. Sometimes he would go get his father to 'reinforce' the hierarchy in the house."

"Cissa, I think that's enough; Sirius here is about to blow a gasket." Irene at this point was holding down more forcefully. "Stop squiring or I will stun your sorry arse Sirius." Irene sighed in resignation.

Sirius growled out, "I need to tell Clyde and Amelia about this." Irene kissed him on the lips to calm him down.

"I will accompany you. The last thing we need is for you to actually kill someone, while there is reason behind it, Sirius, it would still be wrong." She kissed him once more on the lips.

Sirius sighed. "I know, but that does not mean I don't want to torture the man."

"NO!" All three women screamed.

"Fine, but can we at least go _check on him_?" the women continued to glare at him. "Fine, but I will push for the strongest sentence possible."

"Agreed," Sirius turned to see Clyde and Amelia standing at the entrance to the kitchen.

**Unused Classroom in Hogwarts**

Harry and a group of students were seated in a classroom decorated with a host of dark creature posters, a dragon skeleton, and posters of combative spells some of which Harry already knew. He was seated beside his two oldest friends Daphne and Tracey. Occasionally Tracey would look to the door hoping to see the final member of the quartet to walk into the room. Harry would look towards the door as well. Moony had not arrived as of late, and he wondered if he was okay. He knew that the man still had paperwork to fill out for his accreditation regarding the subject in addition to room and board location.

On his latest look towards the door Harry could only smile as a bushy haired Gryffindor walked into the room. Tracey got up immediately and ran to her second half. The two talked for a moment, and as they walked back towards him Harry could only wondered why Tracey looked murderous and Hermione looked incredibly sheepish.

"Is something wrong Tracey?" Daphne asked.

"If there ever was a time to own a dragon as a familiar today would be it." Tracey huffed as sat down. "I can't believe that ponce!"

"Hermione, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"It's Lockhart's class." She looked down at the ground. "I should have followed you guys out." Hermione confessed with a guilty look.

"What did he do now?" the Lord of Hogwarts asked with exasperated look.

Hermione looked down, and tried to avoid Harry's neon green eyes glowing. "Well, when you guys left he decided to open the cage and allow the pixies to attack the students. He tried to calm us by saying they wouldn't harm us, but the class wasn't listening. Anyway, the pixies all then decided to gang up on the redhead moron, and lifted him into the air. The pixies then hung him from one of the dragon skeleton suspended on the ceiling. Lockhart tried to use a spell that, quite frankly, I have never heard of. In fact, I am sure is not a real spell. Anyway the pixies grabbed his wand, then began throw around spells at random. Several students were hit with the boil hex, some were left unconscious from, what I presume were random stunners, and one student was frozen solid. Lockhart then insisted that we try to stop them, as he ran up to his office. A few of us used imobilus to keep them still, whereas I used the levitation charm to put them all back in their cage. After that little show of bravery or lack thereof I knew that he was fraud, and knew that I would never learn anything. Tracey was so kind to remind me that you had hired a private tutor to teach you for the rest of the year. So here I am ready to learn from someone who knows what their talking about."

Harry nodded, but deep down he was a shaking volcano. Several students had been hit by random curses thrown from the fraud's wand. Granted, he wasn't the one using the wand, but still, he should never have allowed those pixies out of the cage, and if he had to allow a single one out. Harry was not going to allow this to slide. After all he was Lord Hogwarts, and students should feel safe walking within his walls. Harry then had a sly grin. He could use this to get the good-for-nothing fraud on report. Then if he was to screw up again he could terminate his contract without threat of consequence. Harry was bought out of his thoughts by the door opening. Harry smiled at the change in his Uncle Moony; gone were the shaggy robes, and in their place, were brand new black robes. Harry also noticed that Lupin had given himself a shave and brushed his hair.

Lupin walked into the classroom. He looked around a saw a small group of students. Walking to the front of the classroom, he turned and used his wand to write his name on the blackboard.

"Good morning class, as you are no doubt aware. Lord Hogwarts has hired me to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. In this class we will be learning theory and practical ways to combat the dark arts. For our first lesson we will look at ghouls. Who can tell me what ghouls are?"

Hermione raised her arm in the air, and waited to be asked to answer.

Lupin looked out over the class. He spotted Hermione hand raised "Yes, Lady Dagworth-Granger-Dumbledore."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Ghouls are said to roam graveyards and dark places. They mostly pull pranks and scare their victims. However, some are known to have consumed human flesh in history."

Lupin grinned, "A very good answer Lady Dagworth-Granger-Dumbledore. Now, although, ghouls can be extremely troublesome; does anyone know how to combat them?"

Lupin again looked out over the class. This time no one raised their hands. Remus pulled his wand out. "Ghouls hate light. Believe it or not, but the most effective way to beat a ghoul is a simple lumos. Anything involving light will work just as well. However, like all creatures; unless you are confident in your spellwork. The best thing to do is run. A Ghouls is extremely slow, so outrunning it is easy. Now for the rest of the class we will be doing some simple duelling. Who can tell me the spell used to disarm someone?"

Harry raised his hand. Remus pointed at him, signalling for him to answer. "Professor, the spell is expelliarmus."

Remus smiled. "Very good, Lord Hogwarts, the spell used is expelliarmus, now just saying the spell will not work. The wand movement is a small circle with your wand. Now everyone please take out your wand and practice the wand movement needed."

It took a while, but soon most of the class had got the hang of it. Remus called for everyone to stop. "Now that you know how to do the wand movement. I want you to pair up, and take turns casting the spell at each other. The walls around this room have been warded with cushioning charm, so no one will be hurt."

Harry paired off with his betrothed, while Hermione paired off with Tracey. Daphne and Harry stood opposite each other "Alright Daph, we know I can cast it so let's see if you can do it."

Daphne pointed her wand at Harry. She quickly rotated her wrist and shouted "Expelliarmus!"

Harry was completely caught off guard and felt the spell hit him full force. He staggered getting up, after picking up his wand. He then stood ready. "Okay, Daphne. I am ready this time. Let's see you do that again."

Daphne smiled mischievously. "Whatever you say hun."

**Somewhere between Time and Space**

Destiny was walking along the corridor when she heard Magic muttering from her room. Intrigued at what the Magic was up to, so she listened at the door.

"Where is that blasted book! I know I put it around here somewhere. Huh? There you are!"

Destiny removed her ear from the door and wondered just what book Magic was going on about. She heard footsteps coming towards the door. Quickly she rushed into her own room which just happened to across from Magic's. She spotted the young girl looking up the corridor; clutched to her chest was a leather bound book. Destiny's eyes widened when she recognized the book. That was Merlin's own spell book. What the hell was Magic planning to do with that? Destiny decided not to interfere for now and just watched as Magic headed towards the barrier that separated their world from that of the mortals. Destiny's eyes narrowed. "Just what are you up to Magic?"

**Hogwarts**

Magic appeared on the seventh floor of Hogwarts, still holding onto the book. She knew about that secret room on this corridor and thought it would be the perfect place for the chosen mortal to find her gift. She opened the huge oak door that appeared and walked into a room full of junk. She placed the book into one of the many bookcases, so that not just anyone would be able to find it. She then giggled before leaving the room.

**"Now to get the mortal to retrieve the book."**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed chapter 18. As you can see the changes are going to happen from this chapter forward. So this story and the current Animagi Fury will not match.**

**Again a Big Thank you to Ho****wlnMadHowie. For Proof-reading and helping the story flow better.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If i did Harry would have been with Hermione.**

**A/N: Apologies for the long delay, but please bare in mind that i am once again working from a blank slate.**

**Unknown Location**

Magic appeared in the middle of clearing in the forest. She had already delivered the book, and now she needed to put the second part of her plan into action. Merlin's spell book was unique in that it was written in the ancient tongue of Avalon. Anyone who would look at it now would just see different symbols written together. However there was one race that still existed, that spoke the ancient tongue of Avalon and that were the Sidhe. However the Sidhe were hunted down by witches and wizards who became jealous of the race of magical beings, and to protect themselves had gone into hiding. Magic knew they kept themselves hidden from the mortal world using special wards and enchantments. However, due to Magic being who she was, she could bypass these protection wards very easily. She walked further into the woods until she finally came to spot that had the sense of forbidding around it. She turned to see a figure walk out of the trees, the figure stood a bit over six feet, had long silver hair and pointed ears. The figure bowed to Magic.

"Lady Magic, what brings you to our humble home?" the ancient Sidhe spoke softly with aged wisdom.

Magic bowed in return. "I need your assistance Elder Amakiir. I have finally chosen someone worthy of using Merlin's spell book, however he will need someone to help him understand it and translate it. Your race is the only one still alive who used the tongue of Avalon."

The figure placed his hand to his chin in deep thought. Voicing his concern he asked, "Is this person worthy of such knowledge, Lady Magic? There are some very powerful spells in the book; some could do more harm than good."

Magic grinned. "Yes, I know. That is why my chosen needs someone to guide him in using it. The boy in question has a difficult task in front of him, and will need all the help he can get. A position of History of Magic has opened at the school he attends." The last bit she thought would add a bit of incentive to have the Sidhe come out to the mortal world once more.

The figure again was in deep thought. He then turned to Magic. "I am guessing you wish for me or one of my people to take up the position so that we can teach the chosen everything he needs to know."

Magic again smiled. "Yes, as a professor for his school, you will be able to interact with the boy, and prepare him for what is to come. I request that you do this for me Elder Amakiir."

**Hogwarts**

Harry was in the library with Hermione and the girls. They were looking at books on law and wondered if they could find anything that would help them deal with Lockhart's contract. The idiot was doing more harm than good. Several second years had ended up in the hospital wing yesterday and Harry had decided that enough was enough. Unknown to Harry someone else was in the library, however this person couldn't be seen and was placing something in a book that she knew the boy would pick up next. In was a scrap of paper that had been designed to look really old, giving the boy knowledge of the room where Merlin's spell book had been hidden. Magic knew she wasn't allowed to interact directly with the mortals but indirectly was fair game to her. Magic then giggled as she vanished back to her domain.

Harry slammed the book down on the table. So far there was no way to dismiss Lockhart, thanks to Dumbledore's little blood contract; the only way was death, and Harry wasn't against the idea either. If Lockhart was going to die then it had to be by his own hands or his own ignorrance. Harry stood from the table then retrieved another book from the shelf. He opened it up and noticed a small piece of paper flutter down towards the floor. Harry read what was on it. The paper was all brown and he could see clearly it was rather old.

_To find the room of hidden things, only two steps need to be followed._

_ the seventh floor corridor with the huge tapestry hanging in it._

_ from the tapestry to the wall and pace back and forth three times thinking about a room of hidden things. On the third pass a door will appear and lead you into a room with untold riches._

_I discovered this room when I was at Hogwarts and have hidden several Founders artifacts there I had come across. Now it is your turn to find what I have hidden._

Harry looked at the piece of paper, then noticed the girls had also stopped and were now looking at him. Harry showed them what was written on the paper and they all agreed to investigate, after they had finished looking through all the rest of the books.

**Divine Dimension**

Magic giggled as she looked into her viewing globe. The boy had found her note just like she had planned, and it wouldn't be long before the boy would find Merlin's spell book. Magic failed to notice Destiny was behind her. Magic's eyes widened when Destiny spoke.

"So, Magic, when were you going to tell the rest of us that you had decided to give Merlin's spell book to the boy?"

Magic stood from her chair and walked over towards her bed; pretending she hadn't heard Destiny. She then turned to the older girl. With an tone of innonce she stated, "I have no idea what you are talking about Destiny."

Destiny put her hands on hips and pointed to the viewing globe. Destiny spoke dryly, "Really, so can you explain to me one of the Sidhe are now walking to the castle. One of the only races left in existence that can translate the book for the boy."

Magic turned and walked towards the viewing globe. Indeed Amkaiir was making his way through the school gates. Magic growled under her breath, "Shit."

Hogwarts **Headmistress' Office**

Minerva was going over the potential replacements for Binns. They would keep the ghost around simply because there was no way to get rid of him. As she was looking over a complaint of yet another one of Lockhart's unfortunate casualties, she ran a hand through her slightly graying hair. Sighing is exasperation she spoke aloud, "Honestly Albus, what possessed you to employ this waste of space. Not only is he not teaching students but his contract is swallowing up a quarter of the staff budget."

The sound of someone walking up the stairs drew her attention. The man that was walking towards her desk was being led by a house elf that seemed in awe of the man. Minerva could tell there was something different about the man. He seemed almost ageless, and the level of power the man was radiating was frightening. The man's hair seemed to shift between light brown and pitch black as he walked. His sapphire eyes seemed to draw her into his very being.

"Tilly here tells me that you are the woman I need to speak to about the History of Magic position." His voice sent a chill down her spine. It wasn't as if he gave off this bad vibe, but there is no way a man should have a voice Lockhart would kill for.

"Yes I am and you are?" Minerva asked rummaging through her desk for a piece of parchment.

"Jacob Amakiir, Professor…?"

"McGonagall, Mr. Amakiir. If I may ask what are you credentials for teaching this course?"

"Well, I knew all four of the schools Founders madam. Not to mention I am one of the ruling members of the Sidhe, or high elves, council." The man tilted his head to display the firm elongated pointy ears of a high elf. "That and living for nearly ten thousand years gives me an advantage others don't have when it comes to knowing the history of magic; both human and nonhuman."

"You shouldn't be here Mr. Amakiir." Minerva slid him the parchment regardless of this fact.

"That is your Ministry talking Professor McGonagall, and not common sense. We went into hiding because your Ministry become jealous of our knowledge and accomplishments" He gestured to Tilly. "A few of our kind remained behind, and look what your world has done to them."

Minerva knew exactly what the man was talking about. His race had been hunted to the point of extinction and been tortured by witches and wizards to find out just what it was that they knew, and how they could gain their power. Minerva closed her eyes. Thank goodness those days were over, but it still begs the question: what had made them come out of hiding now?

"Why don't you take a look at the classroom and see what you can do with it. Tilly will show you were it is." Minerva motioned towards the house-elf.

"Thank you professor," Jacob bowed and followed the house-elf out of the office.

Divine Dimension

Destiny crossed her arms against her chest and narrowed her eyes looking at Magic. She noticed that Magic was looking rather subdued. "I'm busted, aren't I?" Magic looked up with a sheepish look on her face.

Destiny uncrossed her arms. "Why did you do it Magic? We were all warned to stay out of the boy's life. Only if his life was in danger were we allowed to interfere. I mean for goodness sake, Magic, he is already a multi-animagus, not only that but Death's own apprentice, and now you are giving him access to the most powerful spell book in history. Don't you think that is a little out weighing the balance. I dread to think what Fate will do when she finds out. Not to mention Death." Destiny gave an exasperated look to the young girl.

Destiny turned her back on the preteen girl; everything had to be a game to her, why couldn't she see this could do more harm than good. Destiny turned back to Magic. "Look for now we keep this between ourselves. However if things to go pear shaped then I will have no choice then to tell the Creator. Is that clear? Now I am forbidding you to go back down to the mortal world. The boy has enough help. It's time he was left to his own choices."

**Seventh Floor Corridor.**

Harry and the girls had been so intrigued by their find in the library that they had dropped everything they were doing to investigate. They were now standing in the corridor on the seventh floor; directly behind them was the tapetry that had been described in the note Harry had found. The girls stood quietly while Harry paced back and forth in front of the wall thinking about a room of hidden things. On the third pass, just like the note had said, a huge oak door appeared. Harry pushed the door open and they all stepped into the hidden room.

Harry just stood there amazed at what was in front of him. Piles and piles of stuff, stacked to the ceiling. The whole room was jammed back with all sorts. Harry wasn't sure how big the room was, but he couldn't see the end of it form where he was standing. The four students carefully made their way through the room, paying extra attention not to touch anything. The last thing they wanted was to be trapped under a huge pile of junk with no way out. They walked past several bookcases, when one seemed to draw Harry's attention. He found himself being pulled to a book on the top shelf. Harry looked around for something to stand on, when a small ladder appeared right by the bookcase. Harry climbed the ladder while the girls were looking through some of the books that had interested them. Harry reached out and grabbed the huge leather bound book before climbing down the ladder with it under his arm. He examined the cover and found that it was completely blank. Curious at what the book was, Harry took a quick look inside. Every page was filled with strange symbols. Harry always liked a challenge and shrunk the book before putting it in his pocket.

Hermione spoke to harry in awe of the discovery, "Harry, we have to tell Professor McGonagall about this room. Think of the history that could be in here."

Harry pondered Hermione suggestion; true there could a lot of history within this room, but then again this was one of Hogwarts' secrets and should, in theory, stay a secret. Voicing his thought he advised Hermione, "Hermione, I don't think that is a good idea. For now let's keep this to ourselves." Harry was about to say more when he fell to the floor screaming. His scar was on fire, but he had no clue why. He noticed Daphne had stopped what she was doing and was now kneeling beside him. "Harry, what's wrong? It's your scar again isn't it?"

Harry looked up into his betrothed's face and then just nodded. Harry was wondering what could have caused his scar to hurt like this. The last time was when he had been in direct contact with Quirrell. However, this time it was a lot worse. Harry crawled to the exit of the room, with the girls nervously trying to help him out of the room. Once they were through the door and it had vanished Harry found that his scar had stopped hurting.

**Later that Night in Ravenclaw Tower**

Harry laid in bed thinking about what had happened today. The book that he had retrieved from the room sat on his bedside table. Harry still had no clue what the book was, or who wrote it. However, something else was playing on his mind. His scar had flared up right in the middle of the room yet when they had left it had stopped. Harry wondered if there was something in the room that connected with his scar. It was the only logical explanation for what had happened. Harry looked to the foot of his bed where Rex was coiled fast asleep. Harry had noticed that he was getting bigger and worried that his glare might soon become a problem. For now though Harry decided to dismiss the problem. He slowly closed his eye and fell to sleep.

**Divine Dimension**

Death looked through his viewing globe. The boy was coming on nicely. He was already on the trail of one of Tom's horcruxes; even if the boy didn't know yet. Death then turned his attention to the bedside table where Merlin's spell book was laid. The book worried him, as this was not part of his plan. He was about to clear the globe when Fate walked in on him.

"What the hell is he doing with that!" Fate demanded angrily.

Death sighed. "I have no idea Fate. This was not part of my plan and by your reaction I can see that this wasn't your doing either. Which leaves only one option; someone else had decided to join our little game."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review**

**Big thank you to my beta and proof reader HowlnMadHowie.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Warning this Chapter contains reference of none consensual sex**

**Ravenclaw Sixth Year Girls' Dorm**

A girl sat on the edge of her bed. Her name was Sarah Diggory, daughter of Lord Diggory and sister of Cedric Diggory. Sarah was using her fingers to count the days. She was due for her monthly and she hadn't had it. She thought this was weird because she was always on time. She knew she wasn't pregnant because she had not had sex with anyone. After all she was betrothed to the son of another wizarding family and the contract stated that she had to be a virgin, or the contract would be void. Sarah decided the best course of action was to go see Madam Pomfrey and see if she could find out what was wrong. She stood from her bed and used her wand to apply a bit of makeup and straighten her black locks. She then left the girls' dorm and made her way to the hospital wing R

**Ravenclaw First year Boys' Dorm**

Harry slowly opened his eyes as he noticed that Rex was slithering all over his quilt. He turned and grabbed his wand from the bedside table then using a simple tempus spell to check the time. It was 7:30. Harry quickly jumped out of bed paying extra attention to make sure he didn't knock Rex off the bed accidently. He then grabbed the book he had found in the room of hidden things. He used his wand to shrink it and then decided to get ready for the day. Little did Harry know that this day would be his most eventful yet.

**Hospital Wing**

Sarah laid on the bed nervously as Madam Pomfrey used her wand to scan over her. Just as the wand reached her tummy area the tip lit up. Sarah eyes widened. She then watched as Madam Pomfrey began to wave her wand in complicated patterns. Finally a blue mist rose from Sarah's stomach. Sarah looked at Madam Pomfrey nervously. It couldn't be? She was a virgin. How could this be possible?

"Well, Miss Diggory, I think we have found the problem. You are pregnant, with a boy."

Sarah was shaking her head. She couldn't believe it. How was this possible? "Madam Pomfrey, I don't understand, how can I be pregnant, I am still a virgin." Sarah asked in disbelief.

Madam Pomfrey moved her wand down to Sarah's groin area then performed a simple spell. She then shook her head at the results. "I'm sorry Miss Diggory, but your hymen has been breached, are you sure that you haven't had sex with anyone?" Madam Pomfrey asked as she was starting to get concerned at this point.

Sarah again nodded. "Positive. I am betrothed and the contract states I have to be a virgin, otherwise it becomes void." Sarah began to break down in tears, as realization was sinking in. This was no hoax; she was pregnant, but who was the father? She hadn't slept with anyone. Sarah then noticed the Mediwitch's wand move to her head; again she moved her wand in complicated patterns. Sarah watched the mediwitch frown.

"Well, no wonder you cannot remember or recall anything. You have been Obliviated. Oh my goodness. This is very serious, Miss Diggory, please stay here. I need to call the headmistress." Madam Pomfrey raced towards the fireplace before throwing in some Floo powder and calling out. "Headmistress office!"

**Ravenclaw First Year Boys' dorm**

Harry had just finished getting ready when he heard Hogwarts speak to him. It seems something serious had happened, as Lord Hogwarts he needed to be informed. Harry then noticed Fawkes flash in, and landing on Harry's shoulder. Harry just nodded and allowed the phoenix to flash them away. Harry noticed they had landed in the hospital wing. He noticed Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey was talking to one of his House mates.

"Excuse me, Headmistress, but Hogwarts informed me something serious had happened. Could you please tell me on what has happened?" Harry asked politely.

Minerva turned to the voice and noticed Harry was standing there with Fawkes on his shoulder. "That man…that monster! Lockhart has really gone and done it this time. He has impregnated one of the students, and then obliviated her of the event. Madam Pomfrey had just informed me that it his son that lies with that poor girl." Minerva growled as she was trying to control her rage towards Lockhart at this point.

Harry's eyes flashed. The pompous prat had gone too far this time. "Fawkes, bring me Lockhart now! If he tries to resist then give him a nice burn; it's the least he deserves after what he has done." Fawkes nodded his head then flashing off Harry's shoulder. He was going to do more then just give the man a burn.

Once Fawkes had flashed out Harry turned back to Minerva. "Professor, I would like to see a copy of this so-called blood contract the idiot has signed. Maybe what he has done will give us grounds to get rid of the pompous idiot once and for all. Also, you had better inform Lord Diggory of this development. As her father and acting chief warlock for the Wizengamot he needs to be informed." Harry spoke with conviction and sought to take control of the situation before it got worse.

Minerva again was surprised at the maturity being shown by the young Lord. The boy was not even twelve years old, and already he was beginning to become a man of action. Minerva left through the fireplace before returning back with the contract in hand; she then used the fireplace to call the Ministry.

Harry scanned down the contract and looked at the small print. He smiled at one paragraph right at the bottom.

"_If a Professor takes part in any sexual actions, (consensual or not) with a student, then their employment contract will immediately terminated, and the offending party will be handed over to DMLE for prosecution."_

Harry had just finished reading when Fawkes had flashed in leaving Lockhart in nothing but his underwear. Harry saw that Lockhart's new fancy robes were burnt to a crisp. Harry wasted no time in binding and silencing the idiot. He then levitated him into a chair before conjuring chains to bind Lockhart to it.

"Well, Lockhart, it seems you have really messed up this time. Are you aware that it is an offense to have any sexual relationship or contact with a student? The clause it quite clearly stated in your contract. Not only that but the victim is a minor as well. You may have thought you had been clever by obliviating Miss Diggory, but like always you managed to mess it up, by leaving your mark behind. In this case, your mark is the fact she's pregnant." Harry said all this to Lockhart in quiet anger.

Lockhart's eyes widened. He had really done it this time. Sarah wasn't the first student he had done the deed with, and Lockhart was curious at how they had discovered his deed with the sixth year Ravenclaw. Just as if Harry was reading his mind, the young Lord gave the answer.

"If you were wondering how you were discovered Lockhart, Miss Diggory is pregnant with your child. You do realize there is a spell to determine who the father is?" The grin on the young lord's face was feral and terrorizing at the same time." Harry turned as he heard footsteps coming out of the Floo. Harry noticed Amos Diggory and Madam Bones accompanied by two of her Aurors. Harry saw Lord Diggory immediately raise his wand before running towards Lockhart, with anger written all over his face.

"I will kill you! You sick twisted fiend. How dare you defile a daughter of an Ancient House!" Lord Diggory roared at Lockhart as he was about to curse him.

Harry quickly intercepted and used his wand to disarm Lord Diggory getting an angry look from the Lord in question. Harry quickly apologized.

"Forgive me, Lord Diggory, I know this must be a shock to you, but right now your daughter needs you. This trash chained here is not worth it, also need I not remind you that you're in my home right now and I will not have spells being thrown about. Especially in the Hospital wing." Harry spoke in a commanding tone and attempted to calm Lord Diggory.

Lord Diggory paused in thought as he looked around his surroundings, there were several beds occupied by students; in the end he placed his wand back into his sleeve. He turned to Madam Bones and shouted with conviction. "Madam Bones, Remove this sorry excuse for a human being. I am pressing charges for not only impregnating my daughter, who is a minor, but also for potential line theft as he has defiled my daughter while she was under contract."

Madam Bones was fuming inside. She had a niece that attends this school, she dreaded to think what would have happened if this had been Susan. Granted Susan was in her first year, but she could see by the face of Lockhart that he didn't care how old they were. As long as he got his leg over, that was all that mattered to him. Amelia was cursing the name Dumbledore for employing this…thing. Dumbledore must've known Lockhart was a womanizer, so any local headmaster would have immediately thought about the risk of employing someone of Lockhart's reputation. Amelia gestured for her two Aurors to arrest Lockhart; she then walked over to Madam Pomfrey who was trying to calm the poor girl down.

"Excuse me, Madam Pomfrey, but do you have the list of spells that were used on Miss Diggory here?"

Madam Pomfrey broke the hug with Sarah and handed Amelia a clip board with everything on it. She then went back to comforting Sarah, who was still crying over everything that has happened.

Amelia scanned down the list. One spell immediately jumped out to her. Her eyes flashed as her grip on the clipboard tightened. The monster, not only had he used a memory charm, but he had also used the Imperius curse as well. No doubt Sarah was placed under the curse so that she would consent to the act.

"Lord Diggory, you can add casting an Unforgivable to his list of crimes as well. I intend to flush Mr Lockhart through with truth serum, as I am not convinced that this is the only girl he has done the deed with."

Amos had taken over from Madam Pomfrey in holding his daughter. Soon as Amelia mentioned that Lockhart had cast an Unforgivable on his daughter Amos flew towards Lockhart, grabbing him around the throat. "I'll kill you! Mark my words Lockhart. In fact, Azkanban is too good for you." Amos withdrew his wand. "I, Lord Diggory, head of house Diggory, hereby declare a blood feud on house Lockhart. So mote it be!"

Amelia eyes widened. This was not good. Lord Diggory now had the right to challenge Lockhart to a duel to the death to defend his house's honor. This would not do. She needed to find out if there were any more victims. "Lord Diggory as a Lord of an Ancient house, you are well in your right to declare a blood feud, but please allow me to question Lockhart before the duel, as I am not convinced that your daughter is his only victim."

Amos looked at Amelia, before he spat back. "Fine! But after the questioning, I want him in a duel. No one crosses house Diggory and gets away with it."

Amelia sighed in relief. "Madam Pomfrey, may I use your office to conduct the questioning? As I fear that Lord Diggory wishes for the duel to take place today."

Madam Pomfrey just nodded and watched as Amelia and her Aurors went into the mediwitch's office to conduct the interrogation. She then turned back to Minerva and Harry as they were just in the middle of discussing what to do now that Lockhart was no more.

"Professor, if I might be so bold, why not offer the position to Remus Lupin. These last few weeks my friends and I have learnt more from that idiot and the stuttering puppet put together. I am sure that he would jump at the chance to teach across all years."

Minerva looked at Harry before nodding. "Very well Lord Hogwarts. If you can convince professor Lupin to take the post, then I will begin to write up his academic contract immediately. Too long this school has been without a professor, without the relevant knowledge to teach the subject."

Harry nodded then walked away. He dare not disturb Amos who was now comforting his daughter. However, if before he left the wing he turned his head. "Lord Diggory, if you wish to conduct the duel on school grounds, then I give you permission to do so. You can use the Quidditch field if you like." Harry then left the hospital wing to go find Remus and tell him the good news.

**Hogwarts**

Harry made his way down to the kitchen since had spent so long in the hospital wing. Sorting out Lockhart meant that Harry had totally missed breakfast; not only that but no doubt Daphne was getting worried with him not showing up in the common room or the Great Hall for breakfast. He descended the stairs and came to a portrait with a bowl of fruit on it. He tickled the pear and noticed the portrait revealed a door. He pushed the door open and was amazed at the sight before him: House-elves everywhere. Some were washing dishes, others were cooking food for dinner, and some were even cleaning the kitchen. However all work stopped when they looked at Harry. One of the elves stepped forward and bowed.

"Trippy is honored to meet Lord Hogwarts. What can Trippy do for great lord."

Harry just smiled. "Well, you see, I missed breakfast and I was wondering if I get a piece of fruit or something just so I could eat it on the way to class." Harry found himself being led to one of the tables where he was seated. Before he knew what was happening, the kitchen was back to work. Harry just sat at the table when a cooked breakfast was placed in front of him, with a goblet of pumpkin juice.

"Great Lord needs more than just fruit for breakfast." The elf squeaked out giving more than Harry asked for.

Harry thanked Trippy before starting to eat the food that had been prepared for him. Somehow it even tasted better than what they had in the Great Hall. Harry put this down to this being an individual plate instead of catering for over 300 plus students. Once he had finished his breakfast he said his thanks and left for his first lesson, which turned out to be defense with Remus.

**Remus Lupin's Classroom**

Daphne sat worried. She had been expecting to see Harry this morning in the common and room, so they could attend the Great Hall for breakfast like they always do. However, this morning he never showed up. Daphne had asked one of Harry's fellow dorm mates if he had seen him, and she dismayed to find out that his bed was empty and that he wasn't in the dorm room. Daphne knew the only way out of the common room was through the portrait, and she had been down here since seven. She quickly look to the door and noticed it open. Her face turned from worry to relief to see her betrothed standing in the door way. Daphne watched as he walked up to Professor Lupin before whispering something in his ear. Whatever he had said caused the middle-aged professor's eyes to widen. She then smiled as Harry took a seat next to her.

The lesson again was very productive and they had learnt how to banish things to use as shields for incoming spells, as sometimes a simple Protego wouldn't be enough. Finally the bell sounded and they all began to pack up their belongings. Daphne noticed Harry walk up to the professor once more. She noticed the two just stood there talking for moment before the professor shook Harry's hand.

"Wonder what all that's about?" Daphne turned and noticed her best friend Tracey standing behind her along with Hermione. She herself was wondering what the two of them were discussing and hoped that Harry would fill them all in soon.

Harry and the girls were on the way to their next lesson, when Daphne and Tracey pulled him into one of the spare classroom. Hermione decided to follow since she didn't want to be left out of the loop.

"Hey, what's that for!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

Harry noticed Daphne and Tracey were standing in front of him, with Hermione standing behind them in the background. Harry could see by the look on Daphne's and Tracey's face that they were not happy.

"Okay, Harry, spill. Where were you this morning? I waited all morning in the common room for you to show. You had me worried Harry. It's not like you to miss breakfast and when you never showed up for class, well I was about to raise the alarm that you had gone missing. Then you decided to show up whisper something in Professor Lupin's ear, when I asked you about it; you said you would tell me later. Well, we have time now, so I want to know: one, where were you this morning, and two, what did you say to Professor Lupin?"

Harry looked into the eyes of his betrothed before sighing. "This morning Hogwarts alerted me to an incident that had taken place. It seems teaching wasn't the only thing Lockhart was doing. I was summoned to hospital wing to discover a girl from our house had fallen pregnant. It turned out that Lockhart had slept with her and the obliviated her of the event. As for your second question, due to Lockhart breaking a clause in his contract he is no longer a professor at this school. In fact if Lord Diggory has his way, then Lockhart will be dead by tonight. It turns out the girl was his daughter and that she was contracted to marry someone, only the terms of the contract was that his daughter had to be a virgin. Lord Diggory then declared a blood feud on house Lockhart and demanded the idiot face him in a duel to the death. However Madam Bones was not convinced that Lord Diggory's daughter was the only victim, and decided to flush Lockhart through with truth serum to see just how many victim there were. Unfortunately, I left before the interrogation could be concluded so I do not know just how many more victims there are. So as Lockhart is now no longer part of teaching staff then a replacement was needed. I nominated Professor Lupin for the job. He happily agreed and that was why he was shaking my hand after class. Happy now?" Harry spoke all this in an agitated tone because he had to deal with something personal and it took him away from his normal day.

Daphne and Tracey were speechless. They knew the guy was an idiot, but to take advantage of his position with some of the female students was absolutely disgraceful. No wonder Lord Diggory was so mad. Lockhart unknowningly had committed line theft of an Ancient house.

"Sorry Harry, it is just I get so worried sometimes, I hope you can forgive me for intruding on school business. After all, I have to accept the fact that you are Lord Hogwarts and sometimes you may not be able to discuss your actions with me."

Harry's frown melted away as he took Daphne in to his arms before giving her hug, and quick kiss on the cheek. "Daphne, there is nothing to forgive you for. Now come on, or we will be late for our next class." With that the four first years made their way towards their next lesson.

**A/N: Big Thank you to my beta HowlnMadHowie. Who proof-read the chapter and made changes to help it flow better.**


	21. Author Notice

**Author Notice**

**First of i would like to apologise to all my loyal readers. I know you have all been waiting for updates concerning my various stories, but i only recently got my laptop back from repair. Due to the repairs the hard drive has been wiped clean, so all the chapters i had began to write were wiped, meaning i have to start from scratch. I know this is not the news you want to hear, but please bare with me, while i try to get everything back on track once more. I haven't decided which story to update first, so please be patient if your story is not uploaded first. After all I am only one author.**

**I appreciate you taking the time to read this message.**

**(Note Yourfanfiction is now longer up and running so those looking for the unedited version to the stories will have to wait till i upload the updates at adultfanfiction.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or make any profit from writing this story,**

**A/N: Thank you for all the support. Please enjoy the new chapter,**

Great Hall

That evening everyone was gathered for the feast. Harry and the girls took their seat at the Ravenclaw table, while Hermione sat next to them. Harry had asked if Hermione could be able to sit with them through all meals, as he noticed she wasn't comfortable sitting at the table with her own house especially Ron. Even now Harry could see the red haired boy's eyes were wide with greed at what was on the table. Harry turned his attention to the staff table, where he noticed Lockhart place was now occupied by Remus, who had agreed to take up the position of DADA. Harry hadn't heard anything from the headmistress regarding the duel, so he assumed everything had gone smoothly. Hopefully Lockhart was being tortured in the deepest depths of the underworld for what he had done. Harry's attention was drawn to the headmistress standing up at the table.

"Good evening everyone, I would just like to make an announcement before we begin our evening meal. I regret to inform you all that Professor Lockhart will not be teaching here anymore, but I am pleased to announce that Professor Lupin has agreed to take his place as the new professor of DADA. Now I know there have been many rumors regarding Mr Lockhart's absence, however I am sure you can all read about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow. Also, Lord Hogwarts may I see you after the meal. Now I believe you have all waited long enough for your meal. So please tuck in and enjoy."

Soon as the headmistress had sat down the Great Hall began to come alive with noise and everyone discussed what could have possibly happened to Professor Lockhart. It was only Harry and the girls who knew the true nature of his absence. Harry looked down the table to see Cedric, Sarah's younger brother, just ignoring everyone and eating his food. Harry felt sorry for Cedric, it couldn't be easy knowing that your sister had been taken advantage of against her will.

Ministry of Magic

Amelia Bones sat down at her desk, rubbing her forehead from the situation that she had to deal with; the man, Lockhart, was a monster. She had managed to get several other names from him; all seemed to between 4th and 7th year. Amelia thoughts then went back to the duel that had taken place. How Dumbledore had employed Lockhart was puzzling her. The duel had been over in less than three minutes! Of course it ended with Lockhart's death, as by the condition of the duel. Still she couldn't believe the idiot had been employed as a defense professor, what she had heard from the school was he did more harm than good, and students were always ending up in the hospital wing hexed or worse. Just another nail in Dumbledore's reputation. Amelia then looked down at the parchment in front of her; all these families would have to be contacted and informed what had happened to their daughters. Amelia was just glad the fool was dead, otherwise they would have had more trouble on her hands with other families wanting to duel for their daughter's honor. Amelia quickly signed all the letters then sent them off through the internal post so that they could go to the Ministry owlery ready to be delivered to the various families.

Hogwarts Headmistress office

Harry stood in the office pacing back and forth, he had just been informed that the duel had taken place as scheduled and to make sure no one knew what was happening it took place under a notice me not charm. Harry had just been told the details of the duel; it seems the idiot couldn't even duel right and had been killed in less than three minutes. Harry was just thankful the fool wasn't still teaching them, otherwise they would have never learnt how to duel efficiently in the first place. However, what Harry wasn't happy with was the press had been present at the time, according to the headmistress Lord Diggory had requested it, so the world could see Lockhart for what he truly was. That was all good, but to Harry it was just another article showing Hogwarts in a bad light. Hogwarts had only just dealt with the situation that a professor was possessed while teaching there, now the world was going to learn that the school had a sex fiend for a professor teaching there as well. Harry held his head, as was beginning to realise that these two things were not the only things that had happened at this school and no doubt Dumbledore had managed to keep everything quiet so that his reputation stayed intact. Harry then looked down at a pile of papers the headmistress hads handed him. Every single one of them was a complaint against Professor Snape: complaining about his teaching methods biased behaviour toward Slytherin house. It seems the old fool had hidden all the complaints and had also obilivated all those who had brought the complaints to him in the first place. Harry was shaking his head in disbelief, had they had this evidence at Dumbledore's trial then they would have been able to use it to make sure the fool never stepped inside these walls again. Harry was now wondering what would be the best thing to do with Snape. It was clear that his methods had to change, and that he needed to start treating all the houses as equals.

Harry sighed in frustration and looked up towards "Professor, does this school have any sort of assessment program? What I mean by that is I am thinking of allowing Snape to continue teaching, however he will be on a sort of probation period to see if he improves his methods and attitude towards the other houses. If he can't then he will have to be removed."

Minerva nodded her head. "We could do that Lord Hogwarts. That way he is given a chance to prove himself. I will have the probation contract written immediately. Now I won't keep you any longer. I trust you and your companions have plenty to talk about. By the way, I just want to thank you for taking Lady Dagworth-Granger-Dumbledore under your wing. I am still not sure why the hat sorted her into Gryffindor, especially with her work ethic."

"I may be able to share some light on that subject." Both Harry and Minerva looked towards the small shelf where the sorting hat was now fully animated. "The reason Lady Dagworth Granger-Dumbledore, was sorted into Gryffindor, was although she had the mind of a claw. Her bravery and courage out weighed her academic mind."

Minerva paced back and forth. "They may be Trevor, but according to the new head of house, Lady Dagworth-Granger has been having issues settling in to the house. She tends to just sit by herself and ignore everyone. This alone as caused several of her own dorm mates to ignore her. I was thinking about maybe a re-sorting?"

The sorting hat frowned. "Absolutely not! The only way she could be resorted was if there was any evidence of bullying, or if being in Gryffindor became a danger to Lady Dagworth-Grangers-Dumbledore well being..."

"Or if the owner of the school say otherwise. Professor has then been any evidence of bullying, involving Hermione?"

Minerva sighed, "Not bullying as such, but I have been informed someone keeps taking her books and hiding them. "

Harry sighed. "Fawkes come here please." Just has Harry had finished the phoenix flashed onto his shoulder. Harry stroked Fawkes under the chin, getting a sound of approval from the magical bird. "Go fetch Hermione Fawkes, and bring her here please."

Fawkes bowed its head before flashing away. A few minutes later, Fawkes flashed back with Hermione holding one of its feet. "Harry, what's happened? This bird just flamed into the girls dorms and begged me to take it's leg."

Harry crossed his arms against his chest. "Sorry Hermione, but I wanted to ask you an important question, and I want an honest answer. Are you happy in Gryffindor?"

Hermione eyes widened at the question. "Hmm, yes why do you ask?" Hermione could tell that Harry had sensed the nervousness in her voice, and now his green emerald eyes were locked onto her chocolate brown ones.

Harry carried on looking at Hermione, he could tell she was lying. No doubt she didn't want to be a bother. "Well I understand that you are not happy, according to professor McGonagall, your books go missing on a regular basis, your housemate avoid you, and that you have made it clear to your head of house that you are not happy in the lions den. So why lie to me?"

Hermione lowered her head, in dissapointment. "Well there is nothing that can be done about it. According to Hogwarts a History, the sorting hat decision is final. Only a founder or their heir can overrule the decision."

Harry smirked. "So you do want to be resorted? If you do, now is the time to say so. Have you forgotten already that I am Lord Hogwarts, Heir to all four founders?"

Hermione blushed, how she had forgotten that? Harry had the power to grant her request, but only if she asked for it. "Yes Harry I do want to be resorted, I don't like it in the lions' den. I am looked down upon for my academic mind."

Harry nodded. "Trevor as the founders heir, I wish you to resort Lady Dagworth-Granger-Dumbledore."

The sorting hat frowned, and then huffed in anoyance. "Very well place me on Lady Dagworth-Granger-Dumbledore head. " The sorting hat felt Harry remove him off the shelf then felt himself placed on top of Hermione's head. Without hesitation the hat called out "RAVENCLAW!"

Harry removed the hat and watched Hermione robes change from gold and orange, to that of Ravenclaws colours. Harry watched as the lion shimmered off, and was replaced by a silver raven.

"There Hermione, you are now a Claw. Let me be the first to welcome you into our house. Now I suggest we both leave the professor to her duties." Harry noticed Hermione wasn't paying one bit of attention to what he had said, she was too busy admiring her new house robes.

"Hermione did you hear me?" Harry noticed that Hermione had finally looked up, next thing he knew he was on the floor holding a crying girl. Harry could feel the tears on his chest. Harry gently pushed Hermione off him and helped her to her feet, however he soon found her arms wrapped around his neck in a big hug.

"Thank you Harry. You don't know how much this means to me. I hated it in the lions den, Ron with his sly remarks, and dirty looks. I couldn't stand to be in the house one more second. I was in the middle of writing a letter home and telling my parents that I would rather go to a normal school then this one."

Harry gently patted Hermione on the back, although he had seen Daphne cry many times, and he always seemed to end up with her in his arms, the whole crying girl on your shoulder thing, still freaked him out a little.

Minerva smiled at the happy sight in front of her. She had no idea that Hermione had been considering leaving Hogwarts. Had Hermione left the would have certainly lost a talented witch. Minerva smiled at how much Hermione was like Lily in her academic studies. Even from her first year, Lily was a natural in all subjects, Minerva still couldn't understand how she had ended up in her house. However she then thought about the happy moments she watched as James did everything he could to impress Lily. Minerva removed a tissue from her sleeve and wiped a stray tear. How she missed her two favourite pupils.

"Well will you look at the time. The prefect will be doing their rounds soon. So I must ask that you both return to your house immediately. Miss Dagworth-Granger-Dumbledore, I will have one of the house elves move all your stuff into your new dorm. I will see both of you at breakfast tomorrow. Good night."

Harry nodded in understanding as he left the Headmistress' office with Hermione, as the door closed behind them many of the past headmasters and headmistresses began to speak from their frames. "That Harry is a fine boy. I can see great things in his future. It is no wonder Dumbledore feared him, the boy has all the makings of becoming a fine headmaster to this prestigious school."

Minerva just smiled. Harry truly was becoming a man in a boy's body. The young Lord had already had to deal with several difficult situations. Events that no first year should have to get muddled up in. She sat down behind her desk and carried on listening to the portraits talking, while she began to write up Severus' probation contract.

Ravenclaw Tower

Daphne and Tracey sat on the sofa. Both sets of eyes on the common room entrance. Harry had suggested that they head back to the common room, while he went to see the headmistress. Daphne hadn't liked the idea one bit. However after a small argument and kiss to make up, she finally gave in and went back to the common room with Tracey. Harry had promised that he would tell them everything that went off, so she wasn't too angry with him. They both heard the creak of the entrance door opening up. They saw Harry in the doorway, however he wasn't alone. Just behind him was Hermione. Her robes were no longer gold and red, but now blue and bronze. Daphne turned to see the space next to her had suddenly become vacant. The only evidence that anyone had been sitting there was the brisk wind she felt on her cheeks, as Tracey was already hugging Hermione. Poor Harry hadn't seen Tracey coming and he had ended up on the common room floor. Daphne shook her head, as she got off the sofa and helped Harry to his feet before taking his hand and leading him over to the sofa. She then pushed him down onto it and sat on his lap.

"So care to explain why Hermione is suddenly a 'claw?" Daphne smiled in amusement watching Tracey and Hermione across the room.

Harry sighed. "Well, as you know I went to see Professor McGonagall and she told me that the duel happened and that Lockhart is now dead. She also told me Lord Diggory had leaked the duel to the press so no doubt everyone will find out tomorrow what really happened to the idiot. The professor then showed me a pile of papers she had found in the office. All of them were complaints against Professor Snape. It seems the old man had been ignoring them and obliviating those who had brought the complaints forward. So the headmistress and I have decided that Professor Snape will go on probation to prove that he has changed and that he won't be biased to his own house. If not then Hogwarts will be looking for a new Potions master or mistress. Now as for Hermione, well while I was in the office the headmistress was thanking me for allowing Hermione into our little group, as she had been worried that Hermione wasn't fitting in with the lions. It turns out that she was being bullied in the lions' den just because of her academic achievements. So I asked Fawkes to bring her to the office to see if she wanted to be resorted, and here she is. Our newest Claw. I can see one member who is thrilled to have Hermione in Ravenclaw, just look at them two; you would never had thought they had seen each other no more than a few hours ago."

Daphne swatted Harry's arm. "Hey be nice. You know Tracey, she just glad to have Hermione here that's all."

Harry sighed. "If you say so, well I'm shattered, think an early night is in order." Harry kissed Daphne before leaving the sofa and heading towards the stairs.

Next Day

Great Hall

Harry sat with the girls eating his breakfast he had already noticed Ron was giving Hermione dirty looks. Harry was happy now that he had decided to stay well clear of the boy. Just watching him stuff his face with food was making Harry feel sick. In the end Harry pushed his plate away, it was then he looked up into the rafters and noticed the hall was filled with owls. Harry watched Hedwig swoop down and land in front of him with the Daily Prophet attached to her leg. Harry tried to take the paper but Hedwig gave him a little nip.

"Ouch what was that for girl?" Harry then noticed Hedwig was eyeing his piece of bacon. Harry suddenly realized why she was so upset with him. Normally he would offer her a piece of his bacon, before taking any mail. However, he was occupied with wanting to read the headlines that he had forgotten. Harry picked up the piece of bacon and offered it to Hedwig, who, in turn, outstretched her leg allowing him to take the paper and unroll it.

Lockhart killed in Honor Duel

Article by Rita Skeeter

It is with a heavy heart readers that I have to report that Gilderoy Lockhart was killed yesterday in a house feud between house Diggory and house Lockhart. As many of you will know, Lockhart had taken up the post of Defense against The Dark Arts at our very own prestigous school Hogwarts. Recommended by Albus no name, Lockhart came to the post with a whole host of experience behind him. However it was while he was teaching at Hogwarts that another side was revealed of the warm smiling celebrity we have all come to love. While teaching at Hogwarts, Lockhart placed a number of female students under the Imperius curse, which resulted in him having his way with each one. However it was only when Lord Diggory's daughter fell pregnant that Lockhart's dark secret was revealed. As you can imagine Lord Diggory was furious that not only had Lockhart taken advantage of his daughter, but he had also taken advantage of a daughter from an Ancient House. Lord Diggory immediately issued a blood feud on house Lockhart, which resulted in Gilderoy Lockhart's death yesterday. As Mr Lockhart was the last of his house, his line was also ended yesterday. It is not clear just how many girls were subjected to Mr Lockhart's advances, but this reporter believes that there are many more skeletons in Mr Lockhart's closet just waiting to be revealed.

House Diggory Cuts All Ties With Albus No Name

Article Rita Skeeter

Further to the article above, it is believed that Lord Diggory, longtime friend and ally of Albus no name, has offically broken all ties with his old friend. In a small statement Lord Diggory had this to say. "From this day forward, House Diggory is no longer allied with Albus No Name, and I ask that all other houses that support Albus no name will cut all ties with him as well. Clearly we have all been blinded by a man, who has completely lost touch with reality and this world. I hold Albus no name fully responsible for what has happened to my daughter, after all he was the one who hired Mr Lockhart in the first place. What I have learned from several sources is that Mr Lockhart was not qualified to teach the subject that he was chosen for, due to the fact that he had no experience whatsoever to deal with the Dark Arts. While at Hogwarts I learned of several cases where students had been harmed in his classes, just more evidence to show that Albus no name was a crackpot fool, who only believed in his own so called 'Greater Good'. So I plead with all other allies to cut all ties with the old man, as I do not want what has happened to my family to happen to any of yours, just because you have been blinded by what the old fool has said."

Strong words from Lord Diggory indeed, and on the evidence, we have already seen and heard about Albus no name's crimes and actions. This, readers, is a woman who once believed everything Albus no name said. My eyes are now open to what the old cracked up fool has become. This is Rita Skeeter signing off with another report.

Harry sighed, Rita had pulled no punches in reporting the story. Harry was just grateful that Rita had seemed to keep Hogwarts reputation in tacked with her report, and everything will be placed at the feet of the old fool, which was just what he deserved in his opinion.

Azkaban

Albus no name sat on his small cot, thinking when he heard his door open. He looked up to see it was the young Auror with another paper for him. Albus slowly stood and took the paper from the young Auror.

Before leaving Albus to his paper she turned to him with a smug look, "You've really screwed it up this time." With those last words Albus found himself left in his cell all alone with just the Daily Prophet in hand. He unrolled the paper and immediately frowned at the headline. Albus read both articles in quick succession; whatever chance he had to repair his reputation was now truly flushed down the drain. His old friend Amos had made him public enemy number one, and there was nothing he could do to prevent it.

A/N: Proof-read and Beta by HowlnMadHowie


End file.
